Of Demons and Shinobi: Part I
by Harumi Uzumemein
Summary: "Prove to me that humans and demons can live in harmony." Naruto Uzumaki, as a demon in a human skin, is going to have to prove his humanity. But happy endings always happen in just fairy tale's—and that's final. [AU]
1. Of Demonic Deals

**This story is going through an editing/revising stage.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue: Of Demonic Deals<span>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Shiki Fuujin<em>!"

The temperature dropped by twenty degrees as a ghostly figure appeared behind a human, holding their soul in its pale and icy hands.

The ghost-like god scowled in annoyance. It was not happy as of now and it just had to be summoned.

"_Fuuin_!"

The soul was dragged out of the body and pulled into a small infant, its wails piercing the cold night air like a knife. The symbol of the seal appeared on its stomach, and the human's soul was cut through by the ghostly god.

"**Humans**, **oh**, **humans**..." it mused. Its black eyes narrowed. "**Tampering with a gods' power like it was a simple conversation**..."

The human in front of it glanced of his shoulder, cerulean eyes confused and wide.

The god narrowed its eyes. "**You will live**. **But your brat will be what is known to many as a **'**demon**'. **I'm pissed and bored**. **He shall be my center of entertainment for the next few decades**."

Blue eyes widened. "What? That's...that's not right!"

"**To you**, **maybe**… **To me**, **however**, '**tis** **but a mere every day event**," the ghostly god shot back. "**But worry not**, **scrawny scrap**, **his powers work like**, **what you call**, **the Mangekyou Sharingan of those hunks of flesh you call Uchiha's**. **Something tragic will have to happen**. **But once he unlocks them**..." the god grinned, "...**then things will change**. **Forever**, **for he is the first demon to ever take on the form of a fleshbag**."

"W—" but the human was cut off as the ghostly god disappeared in a wisp of wind.

"M-Minato..." a female voice softly called out. "W-what's going on...?"

Said human felt his heart lurch with shock. _My son is a demon—a source of entertainment for the Shinigami..._

"M-Minato..." the voice repeated.

Minato snapped out of his daze. He glanced at his whimpering son and his barely-alive wife. Quickly, without second thought, he limped over to the child. He scanned the infant. The boy was fine. He was perfectly fine.

_Or is he?_ A little voice in the back of his head questioned doubtfully. The Yondaime ignored the voice, and picked up little Naruto. He limped over to his wife, and handed her the child.

She weakly sighed in relief. "I'm so glad...he's safe...you're safe..."

Minato bit his lip. "T-the Shinigami turned Naruto into a d...de..." his voice trailed off.

Kushina glanced at him warily. "_What_?"

"A...d-demon..." Minato murmured.

Kushina's eyes widened. "What?"

The child on her chest started crying at the disturbance, and instantly the Uzumaki comforted her son.

She looked back up to Minato. "W-why, though...?"

Minato heavily sighed. "I don't know..." His line of vision started blurring from exhaustion. "But...whatever the case... It works like Mangekyou Sharingan... If something tragic happens, then his demonic powers will awake..." his voice trailed off, and he collapsed from exhaustion.

Kushina held her child closer to her chest. "Oh no..." Her eyelids started dropping, and she too, blacked out from exhaustion and blood loss.

* * *

><p>"Sir, they're over there!" Inu shouted.<p>

Hiruzen's head snapped to his direction of six o'clock. On the opposite edge of the clearing, there were two humans; Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Instantly, the former Kage ran towards them, onyx eyes wide. He reached them with ease, and kneeled down next to Kushina. He felt her pulse. It was faint, but it was still there.

"They're both alive..." Hiruzen breathed out. He glanced around warily. _But where is the child...?_

He felt something touch his leg. He glanced to his left, and saw a newly born infant lying on flat on his stomach; cerulean eyes wide with curiosity. He had spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, and three whisker marks on his round cheeks.

Hiruzen's eyes widened. This _is Minato and Kushina's son? He's only a few hours old, though! How is he moving?!_

Medical ninja ran up to the two, and pushed Hiruzen aside. A nurse picked up the little blonde infant, and wrapped him in a wool blanket.

"Bring them to the hospital!" a medical kunoichi ordered. "They need medical attention we can't provide, hurry!"

The two married couple were both carried away by stretchers, the nurse with their little infant running off after them, checking him over many times for injury.

Hiruzen's narrowed.

"Sandaime-sama, is something the matter?" Inu questioned.

The Sarutobi glanced at the silver haired ANBU. He blinked, staring at the dog mask for a few seconds. He slowly shook his head. "No... It's...it's nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Demons.<strong>

**...**

**Why not?**

**Peace! :3**


	2. Of Chains and Chaos

**kage88: it is, isn't it? I haven't seen a new story like this.**

**DamManKaliel: Thanks :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 1: Of Chains and Chaos<em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi knew how to deal with the family. It became a daily routine after Naruto's first birthday due to disorganization, and because Kushina wasn't happy with the messes all the men of the mansion make.<p>

Everyone will wake up at six in the morning everyday—minus Sunday, that's a day off for Minato—and get ready for the day. Minato would leave in a hurry, Naruto would make a mess of his food—and get scolded—and then everything gets tidied up for the day.

Kakashi, being the personal guard of Kushina and babysitter of Naruto, would watch over Naruto as he played for a few hours as Kushina takes her morning nap.

After that, they would go out for a walk and play in the park for another few hours. Then it's lunchtime, the least favorite part of the day for poor Kakashi.

Why? Because little Naruto loves to fling food at him—_specifically_ at his mask. After that, they would go home, clean up and take a nap till five. Kushina would cook for dinner after waking up and Minato would come home complaining about something involving paperwork and curses.

They'd eat, get messy, clean up and then everything would get messier. Kushina would give up and leave it as it is. She'd always drag Minato and Naruto off to bed, and then lights out.

Six times every week this happens. After three years of it, the Hatake has become so accustomed to it he forgot the whole meaning of 'peace and quiet'.

The family does have their moments of silence, though. And that was when everyone was asleep.

Today was a special but depressing day. It was October tenth; the day of the Kyuubi attack, and also Naruto's birthday. To lift the mood, Minato gave a speech: "Instead of drowning in tears of sorrow, drown in the good memories of those who have died." It worked, and then it was the party.

All the clan heads and their family were invited. Including the Uchiha; something Naruto wanted. The kids played and the grownups spoke and had conversations with each other. Most clan heads boasted their children and tried to get dirt on one another, but Minato stumped them all when he told them about how Naruto's first word was spoken at eight months old.

When he said 'ramen', Kushina almost shouted with joy. It meant the family could have ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

After the cake and presents, everything calmed down. One by one, the clan heads left; Uchiha's being the last.

"They seem to really like each other," Mikoto noted as she watched Naruto and Sasuke argue; Itachi was sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke, looking bored and stoic.

Kushina smiled and nodded. "They do, don't they? It's good to see that little Itachi is finally social enough to sit next to them."

Mikoto snickered in amusement. "Well, whatever the case, Fugaku is probably getting tired."

"Oh, he's such a grump," Kushina muttered.

"I agree," Mikoto replied. She glanced at her two sons and the blonde toddler—who was boasting about something. "Sasuke, Itachi. Come on, let's go."

Sasuke looked at her and pouted. "Do we _have_ to...?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

Itachi sighed.

"Yes, we have to," Mikoto said. "Say your goodbyes."

Sasuke pouted, but looked to Naruto. "Bye idiot." He got up, and walked off towards Mikoto, Itachi following.

Naruto waved, grinning. "Bye, jerk!"

Sasuke was about to say something, but was cut off when Itachi poked his little brother's forehead. "Let's just go."

The younger Uchiha grumbled complaints, and walked off with his mother.

Kakashi watched as they left. "Well that was new. Uchiha's socializing?"

"Oh come on, don't be so mean," Kushina scolded gently. "They're human beings, too."

Kakashi rolled his eye.

Naruto literally climbed up Kakashi's leg, grabbing his hair and clothing.

Kakashi stumbled a little. "Geez, gaki, will ya stop doing that?"

The littler toddler wrapped his arms around his neck, giving the ANBU a big bear hug. "Be a good doggy!"

Kushina tried not to laugh, but it came out as a snicker anyways. She plucked Naruto off of the ANBU. "Alright, let's not torment the dog."

Naruto simply pouted, and went along with it.

Minato stepped in the living room. Just as he took his first step, he tripped over a toy and fell onto the ground in a face plant.

Naruto laughed loudly. "Daddy fell for it!"

The Yondaime looked at his son, and sighed in defeat. "Why me…?"

Kakashi couldn't help but grin underneath his mask in amusement and mischief. _Feel the pain, sensei! Feel the pain!_

* * *

><p>Red eyes lay upon the small figure that stood in front of the cage. He glared. "<strong>Let me out<strong>."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He didn't reply; he just stared up to his tenant with cold and malicious eyes.

"**Let me out**, **brat**!" he demanded. His claws scratched against the metal, a loud screeching sound echoing off of the walls.

However, the blonde boy in front of it continued standing there, unaffected by the intimidating claws that stuck out.

"**Dammit brat**, _**just let me out**_!" the Kyuubi roared.

Shock waves shook the sewer of Naruto's mind, and still, the boy didn't even flinch. His eyes narrowed even further, staring at the bijuu and trying to figure him out.

"**What**? **Problem**?" he hissed.

Naruto finally made movement; he lifted his arm, and touched the seal's bars. "Yes, I have a problem." He glared at the creature. "You keep drawing me into my mind when I'm trying to sleep. I've tolerated it for two years. Now I'm pissed."

The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. "**And what shall a brat like you do to me**?"

"It's nothing much really." Naruto's eyes narrowed even more. "I'll just restrain you until you know your place, Kyuubi."

The bijuu looked confused, but was cut off when chains shot out from the floor of the sewer, wrapping around his limbs, tails and head; a chain wrapped around his mouth, preventing him from speaking, let alone open his mouth.

"Now," the boy said, "leave me be." And he faded away, leaving the Kyuubi behind in chains.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Official chapter that is actually a bit more like an introduction but I'll call it official anyways!<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	3. Of Mischief and Missions

_Chapter 2: Of Mischief and Missions_

* * *

><p>Sunday was my favorite day. It was the day I could wander around the village. Mom and dad would let me roam on me own as long as the Doggy accompanies me. I'm fine with that, though. He's like a dog. <em>Is that why the call him Inu in the ANBU?<em>

"Hey. Doggy," I said.

He blinked, but didn't look away from his book. "'Sup? Need something?"

"Can we go to the training grounds? I wanna watch the others train!" I stated.

Doggy sighed. "No. Not without your mothers permission. She'd kill me if you get hurt."

I pouted. "Mommy is a stick in the mud. We can do it without telling her! _Please_?"

"No," Doggy said sternly. "She'd figure out anyways. You know she has a sixth sense for you."

My pout turned into a scowl. I crossed my arms. "You're a stick in the mud too, _pervert_."

Doggy glanced at me, raising an eyebrow behind his mask. "Pervert, eh?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'll tell mommy where you hide all your books if you don't take me to the training grounds."

He gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't dare!"

I grinned. "I doggy dare, Doggy! I _doggy dare_!"

"...Where's volume two of Icha Icha?" Doggy questioned.

"It's on the top shelf of daddy's library."

"What about volume six?"

"That one is taped under the table."

"What about the first special edition?"

"It's hidden in your pillow case."

"Fourth volume?"

"That one is taped under my bed."

"Ninth volume?"

"There isn't a ninth."

Doggy sighed heavily. "How do you know so much, gaki?"

"I saw you take them all out, silly," I replied. "You know mommy and daddy hate it when you read Icha Icha in front of me. Like right now, mommy would probably try to get you to tell her where all of the other books are."

Silence.

I smiled evilly. "I could make her job easier and tell her where it all is at. Your precious signed copies will all. Be. Ripped. Up."

"...I don't think your mother will mind. Let's go."

I grinned. _Victory._

* * *

><p>Shisui Uchiha was not very amused, but at the same time he was quite amused. Kakashi and Naruto stopped by to not only say hello, but to observe and possibly learn a few things while he trained.<p>

Naruto forced Kakashi to teach him how to tree walk. It took some blackmailing, but the boy managed.

That was a little surprising on Shisui's part. He had never seen such a scene; four-year olds blackmailing ANBU was...interesting.

Shisui smiled when he saw the boy literally _climb_ Inu. His little hand wrapped around the ANBU's face, sitting on his shoulders and giving his head a big bear hug.

The Uchiha sighed, remembering something. "Can't you two do this somewhere else? Today was my day off and I intended to train in peace."

"It wouldn't be the same," Naruto pouted. "Besides, Doggy is a stick in the mud when it comes to being in the streets. He gets too _embarrassed_ sometimes."

Shisui raised an eyebrow, looking at 'Doggy'. "Really…?"

Inu only shrugged.

"Well, I gotta get going," Shisui said. "And you two should get going as well. It's getting kind of late. I'm sure Kushina-sama wouldn't be happy if you guys stayed out too late."

The two boys shuddered.

Shisui smiled in amusement. "See ya later." He disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I wanna learn that!"

Inu sighed. "No way, you're already pretty beat up from tree walking. Besides, you're gonna learn that technique if or when you're a Genin."

The blonde boy pouted. "Fine..."_ But I'll learn that technique, whether mommy and daddy like it or not..._

* * *

><p>"...I see, so is that what happened?" Danzo Shimura mused. "Thank you. You are dismissed."<p>

"Yes, sir." And the ROOT member disappeared.

The old war hawk took a sip of his tea with a heavy sigh. _Hokage son or not, we cannot have a demon among us! What the hell is Minato thinking...?_

"Danzo-sama," a voice said.

Said leader looked at the doorway. There stood a five year old boy with black skin, black eyes and chalky skin.

Danzo smiled his greeting. "Yes?"

"You called. Do you need something?" the boy asked.

"I do indeed. Come. Sit," he ordered.

The pale boy nodded and sat in front of Danzo in respect.

"This will take four or so years of preparation, but I have a mission for you," Danzo said. "Think of it as your first mission."

The boy nodded.

"You know of the Hokage's son, Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" the war hawk asked.

"Yes."

"Well, he was cursed by the Shinigami at birth. He is a demon," Danzo explained. "He is bound to become a shinobi. I want you to enter the academy when he does. Befriend him, but make sure you aren't suspicious. Understood?"

The boy nodded. "Yes Danzo-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>What? EVERYONE expected Danzo-bitch to make a move. It just happened to happen like this.<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	4. Of Danger and Defense

**Jeath123: Thanks. And I have been thinking about giving Kakashi a girl, but I'm terrible with romance :/**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 3: Of Danger and Defense<em>

* * *

><p><em>Four years later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Looks like I got more wins now," Shisui said.<p>

Itachi sighed, leaning on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. "I guess so..."

After a few seconds, the two shinobi hooked their index and middle finger together. They walked over to the cliff edge that held a river at the bottom, a waterfall falling from the other end. They sat against a few rocks, and watched the water spill into the river below.

"...How is you-know-what going?" Shisui hesitantly asked. "Having any troubles?"

"Only some," Itachi mumbled. "It's nothing critical, though." He frowned. "But..."

"What? What is it?" his cousin questioned.

"I feel like something terrible is going to happen," he murmured. "It's not the coup d'état or anything…just something terrible. Like...the Kyuubi attack kind of terrible..." His voice trailed off.

Shisui sighed. "Well—" but the shinobi was cut off when shouts of young Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were heard.

Both of them glanced over their shoulders and saw the two boys arguing over something regarding fan girls and betrayal. Suddenly, there were the screams of the damned creatures—enemy to Sasuke: fan girls.

The two boys ran full speed towards Shisui and Itachi, quickly hiding behind them.

"Uh...what's going on...?" Shisui asked.

"It's the fan girls!" Sasuke whispered. "They found my hiding spot because of Naruto-baka and they've been chasing me non-stop!"

"Then why is Naruto with you?" Itachi questioned.

"I just love seeing teme react to the fan-girls," Naruto stated. He grinned. "Plus I like a good game of pretty-boy and fan-girls."

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "You sadistic little piece of sh—"

"_Sasuke-kun_~!" a high pitched female voice shrilled. "Come out, come out where ever you are~! We aren't going to hurt you~!"

Said Uchiha squeaked in alarm. "Hide me!" He squirmed in between the rock Itachi was crouching behind, taking cover under his older brother's stomach.

Shisui rolled his eyes with a chuckle of amusement, Naruto grinned in mischief and Itachi felt slightly violated.

"Hey! Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" the same voice called out to Shisui.

The Uchiha shook his head. "No. Check the next training ground!"

"Alright, thanks!" another girl called. The group stampeded off, leaving foot prints and dust behind.

After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke's head poked over the tip of the rock. He glanced around. "Are they gone...?"

Naruto pouted. "Unfortunately, yes." He playfully glared at Shisui. "Why'd you ruin the fun?"

Shisui smirked. "Just 'cause."

The blonde crossed his arms, muttering complaints and insults under his breath.

Itachi sighed. "Oi, Sasuke."

The young Uchiha looked up. "What?"

"Get out from under me."

Sasuke nervously grinned in embarrassment and squirmed out from his hiding spot.

Naruto burst out into laughter. "I wish I took a picture!"

"No," Itachi snapped.

"But it would have been priceless—literally!"

"_No_."

"Ah, come on, party pooper!"

"No. N. O."

Naruto pouted. "So mean..." _Luckily I took a picture already..._

* * *

><p>A stroll through the forest. That was my intention. But then I heard a cry of pain; a fairly familiar one. On instinct, I jumped into a tree and hid within the greenery above.<p>

My eyes widened when I saw four ROOT members chasing after Shisui. They were jumping through the tree branches underneath me, each throwing a kunai or shuriken that was easily dodged.

I twisted around, and noticed that Shisui only had one eye. _Did someone take his Sharingan?_

I grit my teeth together. My spine started aching, and suddenly it felt like a bone was growing out. I flinched, but ignored it. _Shisui is in danger. I have to help him!_

_**Use my power**__,_ _**then**__._ Kurama suggested.

_No._ I bit back.

Without thinking, I jumped and the colors of the world turned into blurs. I landed on something soft, and then there was light brown. Suddenly, there was a blur of black to my left. On instinct, I whipped the bone that was connected to my lower back and the black blur was thrown back into a tree. Another black blur appeared near the top of my line of vision. There was something long and shiny in its possession; a sword, I presumed.

I grabbed the shiny object and it shattered into tiny pieces. I used my extra bone to push the hostile thing away, but a hand grabbed it. I screeched in alarm the instant the hand made contact, and jumped away.

I heard voices, but they were blocked out. I was pretty sure they were calling out my name in attempts to calm me down, but why would people who attacked Shisui want to do that?

A blurry shape of white, black, red and silver slowly made their way to me. I slowly backed away, baring my fangs at the stranger.

Suddenly, I smelled burning paper and metal. Once again based off of instinct, I jumped up into a high tree branch. Gray filled my vision; smoke, I guess. My eyes widened. It was a paper bomb that was attached to that kunai. _A_ threat_! They want to kill me!_

There were shouts of protest and more blurs of colors to my right as people clashed. I opened up my mouth, a clear liquid sparkling in the sun as it streamed from my mouth; orange filled my vision a second later. The blurs identified as people stopped fighting instantly after.

I grit my teeth together as I saw more blurs of black appear out of seemingly thin air. _Those are the ones who tried to kill Shisui!_

Without hesitation, I charged at them. I swiped my clawed hands, but only met air. The extra bone near the lower part of my back suddenly started extending, lashing wildly. I felt warm liquid soak the fur at the tip of my extra bone, half blocked cries of pain partially reaching my ears.

On the edge of my line of vision, I saw blurs of red and yellow. My eyes slightly narrowed, but I continued baring my teeth in defense. A blur of black charged at me, and I was about to lash out, but the blur of silver, black, white and red stopped it.

Once again, my extra bone—which I have come to the conclusion of it being a _tail_—extended around the white and silver blur. Red liquid covered my tail as I stabbed the black blurs shoulder and dug it all the way down to its foot, touching the ground.

A scream of pain filled the air, but I could barely hear it. I thought it was rocks silently scraping together at first.

My eyes darted left and right. There were four black blurs, one creamy blur, two white blurs, one yellow, one red and then dark gray—_Shisui._ He was behind me, yet I felt like I could see him.

The red blur slowly started approaching me.

_Danger!_ I thought. Quickly, I extended my tail again and lashed out at them. Almost instantly, the red blur stopped walking and dodged the attack. They jumped back next to the blur of yellow, shouting something that met my deaf and blocked ears. _Come to think of it...why am I blind and deaf?_

_**That's what happens when a demon soul inhabits a human body**__. __**The senses are strained**__._ Kurama explained. _**I am greatly interested by you**__**brat**__. __**Please**__, __**keep entertaining me**__._

_Stupid fox, it's not funny._ I silently hissed.

Suddenly, there was a yellow flash and the scent of burning. The blur of yellow had disappeared. A split second later, I smelled something burning coming from behind me. I jumped up onto a low tree branch. Right where I once stood, there was the blur of yellow. My eyes widened. _Shisui!_

The world turned black and all of a sudden, I was in front of the yellow blur. I swiped my hand, which was easily dodged. I sniffed the air. Something was burning again. The person in front of me disappeared in a flash, and the scent of smoke reappeared behind me. Once again, the world turned black and I was behind the unconscious gray blur of Shisui. I glared at the various figures of colors, my tail lashing viciously.

I heard talking, but I couldn't exactly hear it. But one sentence surprisingly caught my ears: "Is he a demon...?"

I hissed in displeasure and offense. _Me…a _demon_…? I am not the demon! The _Kyuubi_ is!_

The world went black for a second, and I was in front of the black blur that said I was a demon. I kicked them, and they were flung back into a tree. A split second later, the scent of more burning filled the air. My eyes widened. _Shisui!_

Once again, the world went black and I reappeared in front of the blur of yellow. They were kneeled next to Shisui, a hand hovering over them. _Don't touch him._

My tail extended and lashed out, slashing the blur of yellow across the chest. But it was met with a weapon—a kunai, I guessed. The figure stepped away from Shisui, and I slightly relaxed. The blur of yellow stepped closer to the Uchiha a second later.

_Danger!_ I thought. I charged at the yellow shape, utilizing my claws as a weapon that, once again, met the breeze surrounding me. I lashed my tail, but it met nothing as well. The scent of burning met my nose again, and I glanced over my shoulder. The yellow blur was standing right there, hand out stretched to touch me.

Time seemed to slow down as the world went black in my vision. I ended up behind the blur, and attempted a kick onto the figure in the side. But before I could make contact, another scent of burning met my nose. The blur of yellow disappeared again.

_It's fast. I can't touch it._ I thought. The scent of burning filled my nose again and a hand gripped my tail. I screeched in alarm and whipped around, slashing my clawed hand. Burning filled the air again, and the figure disappeared, reappearing next to the blur of red.

There was some more talking and a few shouts of protests. I slapped my tail against the ground, cracking the earth in warning. I may be deaf but it was very annoying to 'hear' their muffled voices. I bore my teeth at the group again, showing sharp fangs.

The creamy figure started moving again; their arms were held up to their chest, and a moment later there was the clear liquid of water streaming from their head. My cheeks puffed up as gas filled my mouth, and it collided with the water. I scraped my canines together and the gas was instantly ignited [1]. Orange flames traveled through the water and raced towards the blur of creamy white. They dodged to my dismay, and there was a muffled shout; most likely an order.

_**You should 'wake up' now**__._ Kurama suggested thoughtfully. _**Using your demon form at such a young age could kill you**__. __**You wouldn't be able to defend your precious friend then**__, __**now**__, __**would you**__?_

I paused for a second. The Kyuubi did have a point. If I died, then lots of people wouldn't be happy.

Suddenly, there was the scent of burning; I couldn't react, though. There was the feeling of fingers against the back of my neck near a pressure point, and the world went black as I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] In this universe of fanfiction, all demons have four pipes in their throats: one for food, air, liquid(is that right?) and then one for gas. The canine's of the demons are hard as metal; not very easy to crack but they are rather easy to remove. But because they have such hard teeth, they can scrape together their fangsteeth and create a spark to ignite it, making a gas-fueled fireball or whatever. In order to prevent from being burned, the demons have fire-proof bodies. The gas is not chakra-related in anyway; it is purely natural.**

**Not exactly "tragic", but meh. I decided why not? Fuck you plot holes!**

**Like it? I do. Took some thinking because I'm not gonna lie, I have no fucking idea where this story is going...**

**Peace! :3**


	5. Of Deals and Species

**kage88: :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 4: Of Deals and Species<em>

* * *

><p>Minato slightly relaxed as his son collapsed. The majorly spilling killing intent had stopped and that evil feeling faded. He pursued his lips in worry. He looked to the remaining Ne members. His cerulean blue eyes narrowed. "Explain. Do not miss a single detail. Why were you in pursuit of Shisui Uchiha and my <em>son<em>?"

The captain straightened up, and spoke, "They were orders from Danzo-sama. 'Get the other eye of Kotoamatsukami without making a commotion'. We were running after Shisui-san when suddenly your son jumped down from one of the trees and almost crushed a squad member of mine. That's when Inu and Tenzo came along. They tried to calm him but it didn't work at all. Then you two came and now we're here." He sighed. "I don't know what he was then... That was not the Kyuubi, was it?"

Minato shook his head. "No. But for now, I want you and your squad to leave—right now. Tell Danzo to come to my office later."

The ROOT members didn't respond; they picked up their injured and limped away.

Once they were out of sight, Kushina ran up to Naruto and checked him for injury. She picked him up and caressed him in a protective way.

Tenzo glanced at the Yondaime. "Hokage-sama, why was Naruto attacking us?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm ninety-nin point nine percent sure he was protecting Shisui," Minato replied. "When I was about to snatch Shisui away, Naruto teleported towards me and attacked. His eyes said it all: 'touch him and die'."

The ANBU went silent.

Minato glanced at Kushina. "Is he alright?"

She nodded. "He is. It's just exhaustion."

The Kage visibly relaxed. "Come on. Let's get back to the mansion to sort everything out." And everyone disappeared in shunshin.

* * *

><p>I flicked my tail in annoyance, glaring up at the Kyuubi. "Explain."<p>

He grinned in amusement. "**Alright**…**but first**, **you let me out**."

I glared, killing intent accidentally spilling. "I _said_ explain."

The Kyuubi sighed. "**I will explain everything I know on one condition**."

"I'm not letting you out," I snapped.

"**No not that**. **I need a worthy Jinchuuriki**," Kurama barked. "**There will be some shit going on and it may result in bloodshed on your behalf. With your demon self awake**, **you'll thirst for battle**. **Take it from me**; **I'm a demon myself**."

"Your point is…?" I put my hand on my hip, giving the bijuu a demanding look.

"**Prove to me that you are human enough**," the Kyuubi said. "**Prove to me that you are strong**. **Do not falter in a bijuu's presence**, **do not cry when you lose**, **do not scream when you feel pain**. **Do so**, **and I shall tell you**."

My eyes narrowed. "Is the secret that big?"

"**Humans and demons **_**never**_** live in harmony**," Kurama snarled. "**Having a demon in the body of a human will very likely put you through hell**. **You may see this as a mess**, **but I see this as opportunity**. **I see this opportunity to keep your humanity in check**." His red eyes narrowed. "**By doing so**,** you can prove that humans and demons can**, **indeed**, **live in peace**."

I sighed, crossing my arms. "Alright... That's fair trade. So I need to stay as human as possible while also staying strong no matter what."

The bijuu nodded.

"You have a deal, dattebayo," I said. I put my fist up to him.

His hand slithered past the bars, and we bumped fists.

I grinned, and disappeared from my mind.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened up; my vision blurred, getting used to the dimly lit bedroom. I slowly sat up, rubbing my dry eyes. I stretched my arms, arching my back and flicking my apparent tail.<p>

The door to my bedroom opened, and mom stepped in. She looked at me, and smiled her greeting. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Hi," I flatly replied. I yawned. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour," she replied. She walked up to me and sat on my bed. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"Well, if you mean about Shisui being attacked, then not really. I remember blurs of colors and being deaf," I replied. "It was like I was there, but not really...there."

"...Oh," she mumbled.

My brow rose. "Why are you so depressed? The mother I know smiles and a shouts 'dattebane' at any given chance, 'ttebayo."

"Well, my son is a demon and has a tail," Kushina pointed out. "Also, you killed three Ne members and crippled one for the rest of his life. Not to mention, you injure two ANBU and two more ROOT members. So, yeah, I'm pretty depressed, dattebane."

I sighed. "I was aware of what I was doing. I didn't see anything wrong in doing it either. The problem, however, was the side effect of going 'demon mode'; I still have a human body, so my eyesight and hearing was dulled by ninety percent."

"So you were blind and deaf?" Kushina asked.

I nodded.

"That explains why you attacked your father and me..." she murmured.

"Is dad alright?" I asked. "I know you're _physically_ fine, seeing as you aren't hurting anywhere."

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just dealing with Danzo," mom replied. "I've had just about enough of the asshole. Minato better do something about him, or else _I_ will."

"The last time you said that we had to pay a five thousand ryo fee to restore the Nara clan's forest to its original prosperity," I pointed out. "I avoid them for a reason."

Mom laughed. "Oh, the look on their faces dattebane… It was priceless!"

I grinned. "Speaking of priceless, guess what I got a picture of from yesterday?"

"What is it? Show me, show me!" she said in excitement.

I pulled out a wrinkled picture from my pocket, handing it to mom.

She scanned it, and grinned in a foxy-like manner. "Priceless."

"I know right, dattebayo?" I agreed. I snickered, but was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound of my stomach. I scowled, feeling my face heating up in embarrassment. "...Guess I'm hungry."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupted Minato's work. He sighed in relief and set down his pen. "Come in."<p>

The door opened, and revealed Danzo Shimura. "You called, Hokage-sama?"

The relief instantly left just as fast as it came. "...Yes. I did. It was regarding Shisui Uchiha's attack."

"I heard," Danzo stated.

"His attackers were rather _interesting_," Minato mused. "Can you take a guess, Danzo-san?"

He looked a little bit nervous for a brief second, but it left the instant it came. "No. Who was it?"

"Members of ROOT," Minato said. An evil smile adorned his features. "And here I thought you disbanded that branch of ANBU. How come it's still around?"

Danzo openly looked nervous now. "I—"

"Did you know my son was attacked by your little minions? He got away unscathed, but still, just the thought of a fellow shinobi attacking my family just makes me want to crush them," the Yondaime bit back. He leaned against his wrist. "Any excuse, Danzo-san?"

The Kage's response was silence.

Minato nodded. "Nothing…? Well, you're arrested for openly assaulting a comrade for your own benefit. ANBU, take him away please."

Two ANBU's appeared at Danzo's side; one had light brown hair and a hawk-like mask with the other had black hair and an ape-like mask. They pushed him out of the office, leaving the Hokage.

"Rat-san, Neko-san, can you get Inoichi? Gather all of the ROOT members you can find and have him search their minds for emotions and or memories," Minato ordered.

Although he got no open response, two more presence's disappeared from the room.

Minato couldn't help but feel slightly proud of himself and his son; for helping 'uncovering' ROOT and all at the age of seven. _Let's see what Danzo can do now..._

* * *

><p>I hate it when ANBU play with your tail…especially when you're trying to eat in peace. Not to mention, I felt slightly violated when he swatted at it. I kept brushing the furry tip in his face, and slapped him a few times.<p>

By my eleventh bowl of ramen, I was full; annoyed, too.

"Kakashi, stop playing with Naruto's tail," Kushina said. She stopped putting the dishes away, frowning. "...I never thought I would say that."

I grinned. "There's a first for everything. Like right now!" I slapped the ANBU's head with my tail.

Kakashi chuckled in amusement, and continued his swatting.

I slapped him again. "Bag dog, _very_ bad dog."

He played along and whined.

Tenzo smirked in amusement. "Speaking of tails, what's with your ability to extend it? That's something new."

I sighed thoughtfully, crossing my arms. "That's a good question. I have no idea." Suddenly the scent of burning filled my nose, and my Hokage father appeared next to Tenzo with two stacks of books and piles of scrolls under his arms and in bags.

Everyone—but me—flinched in surprise.

I scrunched my nose. "I hate that smell."

"What smell?" Minato asked. He gave me a sheepish look. "I showered today. Is it that bad?"

"No, my oh-so-weird father," I replied. "Before you use Hiraishin, it always smells like something is burning."

"That's interesting," the Yondaime stated. He grinned. "Anyways, I'm home!"

"Hi," mom dead panned. "Honey, what's with all the books and stuff?"

"Everything regarding demons, ranging from the bijuu to tiny fairy tales," dad replied. He dropped everything on the table, books falling off of the edge and scrolls rolling onto the floor. "You guys are going to help me look through it all."

"Only you and Tenzo are crafty with..._books_ and _scrolls_ and _knowledge_," Kushina grumbled. "You're cleaning that up, by the way!"

"I know, I know," dad said. "But it's easy. I wanna find out what I can so then we can help Naruto not lose control and destroy everything. Plus it'd be interesting to learn about demons. Right, Kakashi?"

"Right," Kakashi mumbled absentmindedly as he kept swatting at my tail.

I slapped his face again, but still, he continued playing with my tail as I relentlessly flicked it. I sighed, slumping in my chair. "Do we have to?"

"Well we can't just leave ourselves in the dark about your abilities," mom pointed out as she cleaned some more bowls and plates. "Besides, I agree with your father. I don't really want you losing control and destroying my house."

"_Our_ house," Minato corrected.

"I clean it, I claim it," Kushina dead panned. "Besides, all you men do is paperwork and homework and read porn. I do most of the work around here. So it is clearly my house. No objections."

Dad sighed in defeat. "Alright..." He opened up a book, sat down and started reading. "All three of you, get to work."

There were grumbled complaints that came from me and Kakashi, but we went along with it anyways.

* * *

><p><em>Eight hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Tenzo asked drowsily.<p>

"Uh..." Minato looked at the clock. "It's three in the morning."

I sighed. "We've been doing this for eight hours straight! Is there any _useful_ information yet?"

"Well, there are a few species of demons," Kakashi said.

All three of us glared at him. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I just figured that out," he informed. "The first and most commonly known are the Succumb, the seducing demons. Most are females and often they are very sexy."

I scowled in annoyance while Tenzo and Minato slightly flushed at the thought of that.

"The second most popular is the Oni," Kakashi continued with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "These demons are like the demon scum of hell; they steal, they kill and so forth. They have sturdy bodies that can't be easily pierced, but they are often slow."

"So they're bulky and ugly?" I asked.

"It doesn't say ugly," Kakashi said. "The third least popular is known as the Jinkininki. These guys can't be seen by the naked eye, but it says here that by another demon spitting in the eyes of a human, they can be seen clearly. That's disgusting..."

I grinned in amusement.

"The fourth least popular are similar to the Succumb; they're like cousins in a way. Except they use illusions to seduce you. These guys are called Illusionists. They are often found to be frail and weak once the illusion is broken, but it's because of that weakness that their illusions are very strong," he continued. "These guys are seen as sexy women or maybe even a man, while their true form is a scrawny squirrel or rabbit humanoid."

"Are there anymore? I'm slightly disturbed right now just by picturing all of...that..." Tenzo mumbled.

I chuckled.

"One more," his senior said. "The fifth and rarest of the demons are known as the Guards. These guys are ruthless when it comes to protective instincts, and they like their precious things to be untouched." He glanced at me. "Sounds like you."

I smacked his face with my tail. "Whatever."

"Is there anything else?" Minato asked.

"Much isn't known about the Guards, but they have tails, which is their weak spot," Kakashi said. "I guess that's why you screamed at sensei when he accidentally grabbed your tail."

"That was not an accident," I snapped. "You grabbed it like it was a stick lying on the ground!" I pointed and accusing finger at dad. "Have you never heard of the terms 'keep your hands to yourself'?!"

Minato gave me a sheepish look. "Uh...sorry...?"

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah. You're definitely a Guard." He pulled his Icha Icha out. He paused, and glanced at us. "By the way, the Jinkininki are corpse-eating spirit demons. So don't leave any corpses lying around or else they'll get eaten."

Tenzo shuddered. "That's very disturbing..."

I chuckled. "Want me to spit in your eyes so then you can see them and not get eaten?"

"No thank you," he quickly objected, shaking his head rapidly.

I snickered again.

Dad yawned, leaning back against the dining room chair. "I'm beat. My eyes hurt and I have to get up in three hours for my daily trauma."

I blinked. "I'm wide awake. I haven't yawned at all during the eight hours of flooding my brain with unnecessary knowledge."

Kakashi opened up the book that held information regarding species of demons. His eye trailed over a few pages, and he finally found it after a few more seconds of searching and flipping. "Oh yeah, did I mention that Guards don't often need sleep? They can have a thirty minute nap and wake up like they had a day's worth of sleeping."

"We already have one night owl...we don't need another," Tenzo grumbled. He rested his head on the table, pushing away the books and scrolls. "Good night..."

Over the past four years, Tenzo has been taught by Kakashi. About a week or two ago, he was recently assigned to being the Hokage's personal guard as well as guarding his family and mansion alongside with Kakashi. He was a pretty nice guy; skilled and observant, but he has no idea what he got himself into…poor Tenzo.

Kakashi threw a scroll at the ANBU's head. "No slacking."

I slapped his face again. "You're one to talk."

He only sighed, and started absentmindedly paying with my tail again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Succumb takes after the succumbi and the incubus. The Oni and Jinkininki are actual demons, while the Guards is my own custom species.<strong>

**This is one of the longer chapters with 2500+ words. Yes, thats rather long for me since I don't really make chapters with more than 1k+ words.**

**IS THERE EVEN A PLOT TO THIS!?**

**Peace! :3**


	6. Of Uchiha's and Secret Classifications

_Chapter 5: Of Uchiha's and Secret Classifications_

* * *

><p><em>One day later...<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open, a metallic scent invading my nose.<p>

_Blood._ I thought. I sat up and looked out the window. The sun had set already and it looked to be around late evening. I opened up to window, and sniffed the air again. There was the smell of blood coming strong from the Uchiha compound. My eyes narrowed, flicking my tail.

"Is there something wrong?" Tenzo asked.

I looked up and saw his cat-like mask staring back at me from the roof. I glanced back to the village. "The scent of blood is coming from the Uchiha compound. Can you take me there to check it out?"

"No," he dead panned.

I scowled. "I know you read Icha Icha. You know mom hates that. I also know where you hide them all. Mom would rip them up if she ever 'found' them."

Silence.

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you take me to the compound," I said. "And I promise I won't cause trouble this time."

Tenzo sighed in defeat. "Alright...but don't tell your mother."

I grinned, and nodded. _Victory!_

* * *

><p>I scanned the dark streets of the district. It was empty—a freaking ghost town. I looked ahead, and saw Sasuke running down the path.<p>

"Sasuke!" I called. "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha stopped and glanced at me. "Naruto?!"

Tenzo jumped down next to him, and I got off of his back.

"What's going on? Why are you guys here?" Sasuke asked.

"Something fishy is going on," I replied. "No one is here. It's like a ghost town. Not to mention, I smell blood."

"Blood? Are the Uchiha's being attacked?" Sasuke asked.

"Most likely," Tenzo said. "It's best if you stay with us. Something could be going on."

He nodded, and the three of us walked down the street with caution. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto, why do you have a tail?" he asked.

I blinked. "U-uh...well, you see...i-it's a—"

"It's a kekkei genkai he unlocked a day or two ago," Tenzo smoothly said. "It's a mystery as of now. We aren't sure where it came from."

"Oh," he mumbled. He glanced around. "I wonder if mother, father and Itachi-nii are alright...?"

"I'm sure they are," the ANBU agreed. "Those three are shinobi. They're strong."

As if a queue, Itachi jumped down in front of us, Mikoto on his back.

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Is mother alright?!"

He nodded. "She is. She's just unconscious."

"Where's Fugaku-sama?" Tenzo asked.

"He's...dead," Itachi mumbled. "Everyone is dead. Only me, mom, Sasuke and Shisui are alive."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

"Where's the attacker?" I asked.

"I...chased him off," Itachi responded.

My eyes narrowed, the strong scent of sea salt and burning flesh [1] coming off of the older Uchiha in strong and thick waves. _You liar…_

"Are you positive that there are no more survivors?" Tenzo questioned.

"I checked the entire district," Itachi said. "The only Uchiha left are the three of us here and Shisui."

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, and he blacked out from shock; Tenzo catching him.

The ANBU sighed, hauling the young Uchiha onto his back. "Come to Hokage-sama's mansion. We can sort things out there."

Itachi nodded.

Tenzo scooped me up, wrapping his arm around my waste and he disappeared in a shunshin, the elder Uchiha following us.

* * *

><p>"<em>Excuse me<em>?!" Kushina shouted. "Naruto! You are in so much shit right now, sneaking out like that! And you, Tenzo, why'd you _go with him_?!"

I gave mom a sheepish look. "Well, you see... I smelled blood and got worried. So I asked Tenzo to take me to the Uchiha District. Then this happened, dattebayo!"

Dad yawned and rested his chin on the table. "It's...like...in the middle of the night...couldn't you have done this in the morning...?"

"No," Itachi mumbled.

Kushina sighed. "Minato, it's only ten."

"Oh...so...why is it that Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke are here?" dad asked drowsily.

"Someone killed all the Uchiha except for Shisui, Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi," I stated.

"Oh..." the Yondaime mumbled. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "They can stay here until they get over it. We'll hold funerals later this week...and you, Naruto, since we only have two master bedrooms that are taken, Itachi and Sasuke will have to sleep in yours."

I scowled. "Do I have to share my room?"

Mom punched my head. "Be kind, Naruto! Their family was just killed, 'ttebane!"

I flicked my tail in annoyance. "Fine…" I pointed to Mikoto. "Where's she staying?"

"In my room," Kushina said. "By the way Minato, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Dad grumbled some complaints and yawned. "Whatever."

Kushina took Mikoto and walked down the hall. "Kakashi, Tenzo, keep everything in order; no reading porn."

"I don't read porn," Tenzo objected.

I snorted. _There's so much irony in this house it's not even funny…_

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

* * *

><p>My tail twitched in annoyance and I slapped Kakashi's head again, gulping down my fifth bowl of ramen. "Will you quit that?"<p>

"Aw, come on, don't be such a party pooper," Kakashi whined.

Mom turned to the table, and pointed at Kakashi. "You! Get onto your schedule and stop playing with Naruto's tail!" She pointed at me. "_You_ get your ass ready for school!" She pointed to dad. "You! Quit brooding over lost sleep! Get your ass to work!" She pointed to Itachi, who was staring at my tail. "No staring!" She pointed to Sasuke. "Sulking is _not allowed_ in this house!" She glanced at Mikoto and smiled. "There are some books you might like in Minato's library. It's on the top floor; the door is at the end of the hallway."

Kakashi sighed, but complied and disappeared in a shunshin. I ignored mom and continued onto my sixth bowl, while Minato grumbled complaints. Itachi sighed and stared off into space instead of my tail, Sasuke continued sulking and Mikoto got out of her chair to find the mentioned books.

Mom yanked the bowl from my hands. "_I said get ready_!"

I shuddered. I got out of my chair and ran off to get ready for the ninja academy. _Scary woman!_

* * *

><p>The Yondaime couldn't help but sigh heavily. The work was piling on his desk. With the massacre and the culprit being 'on the loose', he had to fill out hundreds of papers for the funerals.<p>

Some people couldn't even afford the cost and he had to loan them tiny amounts of money to those families. That led to slight protest among the ninja ranks, which led to politic paperwork, which led to needing to sign them all, which led to Minato shouting at the ninja's whom caused his misery—internally, of course.

A knock on the door interrupted him, and instantly the blonde felt relief wash over him. _A distraction!_ "Enter."

Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped in, a smile on his face and pipe hanging from his lips. "Hello, Minato-kun."

The Namikaze smiled back. "Sandaime-sama…good to see you again! Is there anything you need?"

"Well, I just came to say hello," Hiruzen said. "I also wanted to discuss some things about Naruto-kun and then the Uchiha Massacre."

Minato nodded his understanding. "ANBU-san, could you please leave us? I would like to talk with the Sandaime in private."

The Kage didn't get an open response, but four presences disappeared from the room, leaving the two alone.

"I heard about that 'incident' from three days ago," Hiruzen said. He sat in one of the chairs. "I want to hear it straight from you; every single detail. I've heard rumors from the rookie ANBU and a few senior Jounin's, but they were rumors."

Minato nodded. "I arrived halfway through the battle, but the ROOT captain that was there explained some of it to me." He put his pen down, and rested his chin on his hand. "The Ne members were pursuing Shisui-san after his left eye of Kotoamatsukami was stolen by Danzo. They ran into the forest next to Training Ground 19, near the eastern part of Konoha."

"Then Naruto-kun came in," Hiruzen stated. "By why was he on the opposite side of the village?"

"Naruto is a sly one," Minato pointed out. "He'll get what he wants; even I have a hard time stopping him." He sighed. "Anyways, as they were chasing Shisui-san, Naruto suddenly jumped onto the back of a squad member and crushed his body. A few other members attempted to counter attack, but Naruto's..._tail_ gave them nasty wounds that hit their muscle tendons. It was a well-aimed attack, might I add."

The Sandaime raised his eye brow in interest.

"The captain snuck up behind him and threw a paper bomb attached to a kunai at Naruto," Minato continued, "but it was dodged. At that point, Inu and Tenzo arrived. They fought for a few seconds before Naruto spat out a liquid. It was gas according to Inu. A second later, it was ignited by a few sparks between kunai's and the fighting had stopped. Some ROOT members arrived as back up, but were killed as Naruto's tail extended—which was an ability he possessed as...as a demon. Inu tried calming him down, because apparently the fire was aimed at all of them."

"Did it work?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato shook his head. "No. An ANBU heard the commotion and reported to me, though. Kushina was in the office at the time and when we heard the report we rushed to the scene as fast as we could. When we got there, we saw Naruto kill a third ROOT member by stabbing his left shoulder and digging it straight through his body. Kushina tried approaching, but Naruto attacked her.

I predicted something like this to happen, so I brought a seal that would suppress his demon powers. I teleported to him but he teleported away. When he saw me in front of Shisui-san, he kind of freaked out and teleported towards me again."

"So Naruto-kun can teleport?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato nodded.

His dark eyes narrowed. "Interesting..."

"Well, anyways," the Yondaime said, "we teleported around for a minute or so. He couldn't touch me and I almost managed to put the seal on him once. But before I attempted that, I tried to get Shisui-san out of the battle field. I was about to teleport away, but Naruto teleported towards me and attacked.

I experimented by taking a step back. It turns out he wasn't blindly fighting; he was actually protecting Shisui-san. The captain had attacked with a Suiton jutsu after that, but it was countered by Naruto spitting out gas and igniting it. The gas spread through the jutsu and when it was ignited, it travelled towards the Ne captain. After that, he looked distracted so I took the chance to knock him out." He sighed. "And that's how it happened."

"I see," the Sandaime mused. "So how come he attacked you and Kushina-chan?"

"Kushina asked him the same thing," Minato stated. "Turns out, he was blind and deaf. So he couldn't hear or see us. At that time we were just blurs of colors to him."

Sarutobi nodded. "We'll make this an S-class secret. If word gets out that there's an actual demon amongst the Konoha ranks, I'm not sure that the other villages will take it well."

"To Sasuke, his tail is nothing but a 'kekkei genkai'. We'll just leave it at that," the Hokage said.

Hiruzen smiled his agreement, nodding. "Anyways, I'm off. Get back to work."

Minato sighed miserably. _This'll be the death of me..._

* * *

><p><strong>[1] burning flesh indicates regret and sea salt means sorrow.<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	7. Of Jinkininki and Moods

**DanManKeliel: lol, idk either. I'm planning on making this a story where it's just the same experience as the Canon; just altered by demons n' stuff.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter<em> _6: Of Jinkininki and Moods_

* * *

><p>When I got home from the academy, it was like brooding hour. The heavy scent of ink [1] hit my nose the instant I stepped into the mansion.<p>

I plugged my nose and walked into the dining room. Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Tenzo, Kakashi and Minato were all sitting at the table. _Brooding_. "Why is everyone sulking?"

"Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto are in a not-so-happy mood because of you-know-what," mom explained. "Your father isn't happy about the paper work. I found Tenzo's stash of Icha Icha, which was also Kakashi's stash. So it's only natural that they sulk over _that_."

I took my hand away from my nose, scrunching my face in annoyance as the inky smell invaded my nostrils again. "Such a heavy and thick scent..."

"What're you talking about?" Kushina asked.

"I smell ink," I said. "All of it is coming from those guys."

"You can smell emotions?" mom questioned.

I glanced at her. "I guess."

Dad looked at me. "That's new." He smiled. "Welcome home, by the way."

"Whatever," I scoffed. "I got here a few minutes ago."

"Oh," he said. "...What does happiness smell like?"

I sat down next to him. "Caramel."

"Anger?"

"Burning wood."

"Rage?"

"Smoke."

"Sadness?"

"Wet dog."

"Sorrow?"

"Sea salt."

"Guilt?"

"Lubrication."

"Jealousy?"

"Rotting fish."

"Remorse?"

"Burning fur."

"Regret?"

"Burning flesh."

"Ew…" Tenzo made a disgusted scowl. "That's gross."

"Okay..." Minato mumbled. "What about love?"

"Fresh wind on a summer night," I replied.

Sasuke eyed me in interest. "What can you smell right now?"

"Ink, mud and lubrication," I replied. "Curiosity and interest smells like mud."

"Where's the guilt coming from?" Sasuke asked.

His older brother twitched, going unnoticed by his oblivious otouto.

_It's all coming from Itachi._ "I don't know. Maybe it isn't an emotion." I grinned. "Did ya pee yourself?"

He glared. "_No_! I stopped peeing myself a long time ago, idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Meanie!"

"Moron!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Boys, stop the fighting," Mikoto interrupted. "Kushina-chan won't be very happy if you continue."

Both of us pouted, and stopped fighting.

I stared at Itachi from the edge of my vision with slightly narrowed eyes. _Why _is_ he feeling guilty...?_

* * *

><p>"Kurama."<p>

Said bijuu looked down at me. "**What**?"

"**How much do you know about Guards**?" I asked.

"**Everything there is**," he replied. "**I even fought one once**. **It went terrible**. **He taught me to keep the more rude insults to myself**."

"Why do we have tails?" I asked. "And how many more are out there?"

"**As far as I'm concerned**, **there is only one other Guards out there**," Kurama stated. "**And their tails vary**. **The one I fought had a thick lizard tail**—**used for regeneration and gives the demon a tank-like body**."

"What does mine do? It's thin, strong, and sharp and can extend," I said.

"**Well what does something thin**, **long**, **sharp**, **and strong do**?" the Kyuubi questioned.

"Sounds like defense and offense," I stated.

Kurama nodded. "**Then your tail is made for defense and offense**."

"Who is the other Guards?" I asked. "Are they even alive?"

"**He is,**" Kurama said. "**I don't know what his name is or where he is**, **but I know that he has a feathery lion tail that can harden**, **extend and the feathers can turn into metal**; **they can grow on his body**, **giving him the ability to fly**. **That type of tail is made for stealth**, **defense **_**and**_** offense**."

I nodded. "Do you know what he looks like?"

"**All I remember is his hair**: **short and a dark shade of black**. **I think**. **I can't remember**. **It's been about a decade or so since I last saw him**," he rumbled.

I felt slightly relaxed. There was someone out there like me—a Guards. I glanced up to the Kyuubi, giving him a foxy grin. "Thanks, fluffy." And I disappeared from my mind.

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw were two yellow iris's. I squeaked in alarm and fell off of the bed, roughly landing on the back of my neck with a grunt. I flicked my tail in annoyance, and straightened myself up. I glanced at whatever was in my bed, resting my chin on the edge of the mattress.

A young teen girl with chalky skin, wavy white hair and yellow eyes stood there. She wore a white kimono, a silver obi, and a necklace that had a yellow crystal. She was rather ghostly—and she smelled like flesh.

"Who're you?" I asked. "And you'd you get in here, lady?"

She sat up, and stared back at me. "My name is Katsu. Katsu Katsuragi."

I raised my eyebrow. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"...You are a Guards, correct?" Katsu asked.

I nodded.

"That explains why you freaked out when you woke up," she said. "And it explains that tail of yours." She twirled a lock of snowy hair. "I'm a Jinkininki."

"Oh. That explains the scent of flesh," I mumbled.

"Naruto," mom called up. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh..." I frowned. "Myself...?"

"Well then stop. It's annoying," she shot back from the stairs.

"Was that your mother?" Katsu questioned.

"Mm-hmm," I replied quietly. "So, why are you here?"

"That massacre from a few days ago attracted a lot of Jinkininki," the pale woman explained. She sighed. "They came and they went, but I stayed because I was interested your demonic aura."

I flicked my tail. "How many corpses were eaten?"

"Not many. Most were buried over the past few days," she replied in disappointment. "I only got a few bites from a young adult."

My eyes narrowed. "Look, lady, that's...disappointing and all, but seriously, why are you in my _bed_?"

She smirked. "It was warm."

I scowled.

"Plus it's the winter—the mating season for us demons," she stated.

"That's disgusting," I grumbled. "I'm only seven."

"In human years," Katsu pointed out. "However, in demon years, you are at least thirty-five."

I glared at her. "How old are _you_, lady?"

"In human years, I am fourteen. However, in our terms, I am sixty," Katsu replied.

My nose scrunched up. "Ew…"

"Naruto."

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Kakashi standing there. _Oh no..._

"Who're you talking to?" he asked.

"Just tell him," Katsu insisted. "If you do, I'll leave you alone."

"U-um..." I mumbled. "Well, you see, a Jinkininki snuck into my room. So, yeah…that's who I'm talking to. A Jinkininki named Katsu."

"How come I can't see 'Katsu'?" Kakashi asked.

"Because the naked human eye can't see me," Katsu retorted. But it only met deaf ears.

"Remember? The naked human eye can't see Jinkininki's," I pointed out.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"He's awfully pretty for such a young man," Katsu mused. "Well, I said that I'd leave you alone. Maybe another human-Jinkininki hybrid wouldn't hurt..." She got out of my bed, and walked over to Kakashi. Her arms wrapped around his, and she pressed her chest against him.

The ANBU glanced at her, and squeaked in alarm, his face going red. "W-where the hell did _you_ come from?"

"Oh, never mind that," Katsu replied. She smiled seductively. "It's the mating season for demons. And I choose you. So, what do ya say?"

"Stupid horny Jinkininki," I grumbled. "Quit harassing him, lady."

She glared at me. "No. He's mine."

_Possessive bitch alert! I repeat: possessive bitch alert!_ I shouted mentally.

Kurama laughed in the back of my head.

I glared back. "Don't give me the sass." My tail stared relentlessly flicking in irritation.

"That's too bad." She looked back at Kakashi. "So? Is it a yes?"

"Who the hell are _you_?!" a female voice shouted.

The three of us glanced at the hall. Mom was standing there, her face twitching in annoyance.

Katsu smiled. "My apologies miss. My name is Katsu Katsuragi. I'm sorry for the intrusion. I sensed the demonic aura of a Guards. They're very rare nowadays."

I glared. "You _lie_, you old hag!"

Katsu glared back at me. "I am not old."

"You're sixty!" I shouted.

"In demon years," she pointed out. "In human years, I'm only fourteen. Pretty young, isn't it?"

"That's not my point." I huffed and crossed my arms; at this point, my tail was lashing viciously. This lady was getting on my nerves and I was just about ready to kill her.

"That doesn't explain why you're flirting with Kakashi," Kushina snapped.

"Kakashi's your name, huh?" Katsu mused. She smirked, pressing her chest against his arm a bit more. "I like that name."

Said ANBU's face turned into an even darker shade blush.

"Apparently it's the mating season for demons," I explained to mom. "She's looking for a guy to sleep with!"

The scent of smoke hit the air. The center of it was all coming from mom.

Katsu slightly scowled. "What a distasteful scent." She let go of Kakashi's arm.

Both of them blinked in confusion.

"Where'd she go?" Kushina questioned.

I frowned. "She's right there." I pointed at Katsu. "She just let go of Kakashi's arm."

Katsu sighed. "They can't see me right now. But, in any case, my fun is ruined." She waved. "Bye, Naruto-san." She disappeared in a vortex of black, his presence disappearing.

"Annoying woman," I grumbled.

"What is she?" Kushina asked.

"She's a Jinkininki," I replied. I sighed. "I'm going back to bed." I quickly crawled into my sheets and closed my eyes, my tail twitching thoughtfully as it hung over the bedside.

"Alright…come on Kakashi, I'm going to thoroughly interrogate you," I heard mom say.

The two walked out and closed the door behind their heels.

I felt my skin crawl. She was creepy and out of place. _Whoever she was, she's a for-sure threat..._

* * *

><p>"I found him."<p>

He glanced at Katsu, a grin spreading across his face. "And where is 'he'?"

"In Konohagakure no Sato," Katsu reported. "He is the current Hokage's son. He is a Guards."

"His name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

His grin widened. "So, he's my descendant, is he...? Well...this should be rather interesting..."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] the scent of ink indicates someone sulkingbrooding**

**Katsu: "victorious"  
><strong>**Katsuragi: "to drape over oneself(?)"**

**Peace! :3**


	8. Of Depression and Contracts

_Chapter 7: Of Depression and Contracts_

* * *

><p><em>One day later...<em>

* * *

><p>The scent of burning flesh, lubrication, and sea salt woke me up, again. My tail flicked in annoyance. This was the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. That stupid Itachi just keeps having waves of regret, guilt and sorrow. It's been going on for a week every night and day; keeps me up, distracts me and it just pisses me off. Sasuke has never been this bad, and he's the type to hold some serious grudges.<p>

"Itachi," I murmured. "Go to sleep and quit sulking. It's annoying."

The Uchiha only shuffled and sighed. However, the emotions didn't disappear. Rather they became stronger.

My tail waved restlessly in annoyance. _Stupid brooding Uchiha._

"...Sorry," Itachi quietly apologized. "It's just bothersome."

I glanced over my shoulder to him. "Look at the bright side, will ya? You still have your otouto, your mother and your cousin. And if that's not the problem, then do what I did: destroy a training ground."

No response.

"Seriously. It helps," I murmured. "I did it after Shisui was attacked. I got into some deep trouble, but I let off almost all of my steam." I turned my head back, and closed my eyes. "I'm going back to sleep. Don't interrupt me."

Surprisingly the three mixed scents started fading after a few minutes. When I was almost completely asleep, Itachi shuffled and got out of bed, leaving the room with his equipment.

My tail flicked again, and the darkness of sleep claimed my body.

My eyes opened up to meet fire. Fire, smoke; everything burning. Dead bodies scattered everywhere, and waves of heat hitting my face multiple times.

My eyes trailed up to the dark night sky. Looming over me was a gigantic black griffin. It had a spiky and feathery lion-like tail, and many rows of crooked teeth. It's red eyes glinted. It leaned its head forward, resting on the ground inches away from me.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You<strong>..." he said. His loud voice made the ground shake, rubble shuffling. "**A Guards**, **are you**?"

My eyes narrowed. "So?"

"**I**, **my fellow specimen**, **am a Guards as well**," he stated. "**You are rather young**. **How old are you**?"

"Seven in human years and thirty-four in demon," I responded.

"**Hn**, **well**, **I am four hundred thirty**. **I believe that that is eighty-four in human years**," he rumbled. "**My name is of no importance**, **but seeing as you are here I think it is best that I**, **as a fellow Guards**, **should warn you**."

"Warn me?" I asked. My cerulean eyes narrowed. "What about?"

"**There is a contract regarding a certain summon**," he said. "**Like the snake summon contract**. **Or the toad summoning one**. **I presume you have heard of them**?"

I nodded.

"**There is one for each specimen of demons**," the griffin demon continued. "**Succumb**, **Illusionists and Oni are fairly easy to find if you look in the right places**. **However**, **the Jinkininki and Guards summon scrolls are hard to find**. **I possess it as of now**. **But I fear that it might once again fall into the hands of evil**."

"And?" I questioned.

"**Take the scroll**, **young one**," he ordered. He pushed a scroll to my feet with his claw. "**Choose a wise summoner**. **It can be signed more than once**, **but that doesn't change anything regarding decisions**. **They have to be strong**, **willing**, **and protective**; **like a Guards**. **Am** **I clear**? **If you fail to do so**, **then we Guards could go extinct for good**."

I picked up the scroll. I opened it up, and read through the contents. There were three names written in ink and blood, each having finger prints under their names in their own blood. "...Yes, you are clear. But I have one question."

The griffin's red eyes narrowed. "**And that would be**...?"

"Why me?" I asked.

"**You have potential**. **Just standing here and staring at you**, **I can already see what you are capable of**. **You could become the strongest Guards and Jinchuuriki of all time**," he stated. "**Now**, **wake up**."

Suddenly, the world went black, and the heat of fire and scent of smoke disappeared along with the Guards.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open. For a moment, I just stared at the wall in front of me. <em>What just happened...?<em> I wondered dumbly.

**_You communicated with the other Guards through dreaming._** Kurama explained. **_He gave you the summoning contract for your specimen. Remember?_**

_O-oh yeah... _I murmured. _I wonder...who should I give it to...?_

"Naruto," mom called from the stairway. "Time to wake up. You'll be late for the academy if you don't hurry."

"Okay. I'll be down in a few," I replied.

"Hurry. Your food's getting cold."

I didn't reply. I flicked my tail in annoyance, and sat up. I stopped halfway when I felt something in my hand. I glanced down, and saw a scroll that was sealed by wax with the kanji for 'Guards' imprinted on it. My eyes narrowed. _So it really did happen..._

I got out of bed, walking up to my closet and getting dressed. I put on an orange t-shirt, black Konoha shinobi pants and black sandals. I slipped on my two pouches, and grabbed the summoning scroll. I tucked it away in one of my kunai pouches, and rushed out of the door of my room.

_I guess I should choose wisely..._

_"_**_If you fail to do so_**_, _**_then we Guards could go extinct for good_**_."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hn. *cough*hint*cough*<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	9. Of Teams and Stories

**Four year time skip! Here are all the ages of characters who appear/are mentioned:**

**Naruto: 12  
><strong>**Sasuke: 12** **  
>Shino: 12<strong> **  
>Sakura: 12<br>**Shikamaru: 12  
><strong>**Ino: 12  
><strong>**Chouji: 12  
><strong>**Sai: 12  
><strong>**Tsukiko (my OC): 12  
><strong>**Jun (another OC): 12  
><strong>****Itachi: 18  
>Shisui: 19<br>Iruka: 22  
>Tenzo: 23<br>Kakashi: 27  
>Mizuki: 27<br>****Mikoto: 35  
><strong>**Minato: 35  
><strong>**Kushina: 35  
><strong>**Kaguya: 1,000+  
><strong>**Hagoromo: 1,000+  
><strong>**Hamura: 1,000+**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 8: Of Teams and Stories<em>

* * *

><p><em>Four years later...<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Henge no Jutsu<em>!" I molded my chakra, and turned into a naked blonde in a poof of white smoke. I blew a kiss to Iruka sensei. "_Ooo_~ _Iruka-sama_~!" A metallic scent filled the air as blood dripped from sensei's nose. I grinned in a victorious manner, and reverted back to my old self in another white poof.

"N-Naruto! Don't be so dirty!" Iruka scolded. "F!"

I grinned again. "Then why is your nose dripping with blood? You closet pervert!"

He quickly stuffed some tissue he got from seemingly thin air, and they stopped most of the bleeding. Most. "Just get back to your seat."

I slightly pouted, but complied. I walked up the stairs, heading for the highest row of the class room. Sasuke was up in the top window seat, avoiding all the fan girls staring at him the best he could.

I sat next to him, and crossed my legs. "Can ya do better than that?"

"I'm not a pervert," he retorted.

"Then why's your face a shade of pink?" I teased. "You liked it and you know it. Join the club! Stop being such a closet pervert."

He sighed. "I'm an Uchiha. Not a perverted Uzumaki."

My tail flicked in annoyance. I deliberately let the silence settle in for a few seconds before striking. "Sasuke."

"What?" he grumbled impatiently.

"The ducks called," I said. "They want their asses back."

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Yeah, well, the oranges called. They want their color back."

I grinned and chuckled. "That just doesn't work."

"Hn." The Uchiha looked away with an annoyed and embarrassed look on his face.

"Alright, class," Iruka sensei said. "There's gonna be a test—"

Almost everyone moaned complaints.

"—_tomorrow_. This test will play a huge role in graduating," he continued. "It will determine who will move on to the graduating class. Fail, and stay. Pass and you'll move on."

All the kids' faces lit up with interest; minus me, Shino and Sasuke-teme.

The bell rang.

"Make sure you study hard. This test will use all of your knowledge you have all gathered over the years," sensei said as the students of the academy quickly picked up their things and left.

I sighed. "I hate paper tests." My tail waved in irritation. "It requires too much thinking."

"That's the whole point," Sasuke stated. "It puts your knowledge to the test."

"The enemy won't wait for you to answer on the battle field," I grumbled. I walked down the stairs, Sasuke tailing behind me. "'Wait! Don't attack yet! I need to answer question nine!' Then guess what? You're dead. Wow, what a surprise."

Sasuke snorted. "You have too big of an imagination. That doesn't happen."

"_Really_…?" I retorted. "You never know—anything is possible for a shinobi!" I flicked my tail, brushing it against his face.

He rolled his eyes, closing the door of the classroom and walking down the hall. "I swear...I'm gonna close the freaking door on your tail when we get home."

"Kakashi did that once," I said. "It didn't end very well."

"Hn."

Over the past four years, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto and Sasuke have decided to move into the mansion with us. Of course, there was plenty of room. But it was the _Hokage's_ mansion—not the _Uchiha and Hokage's_ mansion... Also, while I was in a training ground one day, Sasuke followed me without my knowing. He learned about my demonic powers, and has known for three years now. Ever since then, we became the best of friends—brothers, even.

But we all argue a lot over literally nothing.

"So, should we actually study?" I asked.

"No," Sasuke said. He grinned. "I'm in the mood for pranking."

Did I mention that we rubbed off on each other?

I grinned. "Yes!" My tail curved in happiness. "Let's prank Tenzo again."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

I smiled evilly. "For waking me up during my nap."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>I stabbed the kunai into the beam, tying the rope around the handle. I glanced down to Sasuke, who was balancing a shuriken under the door knob of the front door. It was attached to two ropes: one stabbed into the left wall of the hall by a shuriken and the other leading up to a bright pink paint bucket's lid that hung over the door. The plan was classic, but it never truly gets old—especially when you change the color often.<p>

The Uchiha stepped back, and jumped up next to me on the beam. "Alright we're all set. Now we just have to wait."

My tail flicked in excitement. "Revenge of the Uzumaki Plan shall go into action!"

"We agreed on it being 'Revenge of the Uchiha Plan'," Sasuke retorted.

I glared. "No we didn't." I sighed. "Besides, this was meant for revenge on Tenzo."

"This was meant for revenge on Itachi-nii," Sasuke shot back.

"It was?"

The Uchiha sighed, rolling his onyx eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the door opened.

"I'm—"

The newcomer was cut off when the lid was pulled off and pink paint splashed on their head, covering them head to toe in the bright liquid.

I burst out into laughter, falling back and hanging from my tail like a monkey. "Shisui! Sorry, did we interrupt something?"

He glared. "Hilarious. Who was it this time?"

"Itachi-nii!"

"Tenzo!"

"Glad to see how loved we are," a voice dead panned.

I looked around the pink Shisui, and saw Tenzo, dad and Itachi standing there with stoic and annoyed expressions.

I grinned, waving. "Hi."

"Naruto, I keep telling you to stop hanging from the beams!" Minato scolded. "They're gonna break under your weight eventually and your mother will be pissed!"

Sasuke jumped down next to me. "Yeah."

"You hypocrite," I snapped.

He poked my whiskered cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why is there pink paint all over my floor?!" Kushina shouted from behind me.

I quickly got down from my upside down position, glancing over my shoulder. "I don't know. Why is your floor under that pink paint?"

"Touché!" she snapped. "All of you! Clean it! No Suiton jutsu's this time! Clean like normal human beings!" She turned to Shisui. "You! Clean up! Don't you _dare_ track it into my house! If I find a single foot print from this point on, you're sleeping outside on the cold hard ground!"

I chuckled in amusement.

"Naruto, clean the dishes!" Kushina ordered.

As fast as it came, my amusement disappeared. I sighed in defeat, and walked towards the kitchen with a scowl. _I hate doing the dishes..._

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

* * *

><p>I silently waited, my tail flicking impatiently. Today was the graduation, and the entire room smelled of ember and mud. The scent of ember means there is excitement. But there was the scent of ink coming from Sasuke. Nothing surprising there, but why he's brooding now of all times is a mystery.<p>

_Why am I even questioning it? Uchiha's are always brooding over something..._ I thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

I got out of my chair when I heard my name. I made my way down the stairway, walking out of the room. My tail flicked in annoyance when the scent of smoke and burning rubber [1] filled my nose. I turned my head. It was coming from the room where the students were being tested. I opened up the door.

"Hello, Naruto."

My eyes slightly narrowed at the silver haired Chuunin that sat next to Iruka sensei.

I smiled. "Hello Mizuki sensei."

"Come on in," Iruka sensei urged.

I closed the door behind me, and stood in front of the table. "Henge and Bushin, right?"

Sensei nodded. "Yup."

I nodded, and made the seal for the Bushin Jutsu. "_Bushin no Jutsu_." Two poofs of smoke later, there were three clones standing next to me; they looked a little pale and sick, but it was unnoticeable.

"Huh..." Iruka sensei mumbled. "I see you practiced."

I grinned. Inwardly, I was cringing. Mizuki was filling the room with burning rubber and ink. Not a very pleasant smell. "Y-you can say that."

"Henge, next," Mizuki said. "Make it appropriate this time. We don't want Iruka to go to the nurses' office with another blood nose."

I chuckled. "Fine." I created the hand seal, and in a poof of white smoke, I was a blonde school girl. "How's _this_, boys~?" I winked, and blew a kiss.

Iruka cleared his throat, a tint of pink dubbing his cheeks. "B-better than a n-naked lady."

I grinned in amusement, and returned to my normal self.

Sensei smiled, and handed me a headband. "Congratulations, Naruto. You pass."

I took the forehead protector, and walked out. My tail flicked in annoyance. _Mizuki must be planning something._

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kurama."<p>

The Kyuubi glanced down at me. "**What**, **brat**?"

"Mizuki is planning something," I said. "I don't know what to do."

"**What makes you so sure**?" he questioned.

"He doesn't like me for being your Jinchuuriki," I mumbled. "He's been trying to secretly sabotage me ever since the early days of the academy."

"**Why the fuck did you come to me** **brat**?! **I'm the awesome Kyuubi no Yoko**! **I am your nightmares**!" Kurama roared. "**I'm a destroyer**! _**A killer**_! **Not a battle advisor**!"

I rolled my eyes. "Our souls are connected and you're stuck inside of my gut, so might as well make you useful."

"**Che**," he scoffed. "**I am only useful for battle**. **Not battle plans**."

"So you're useless in all ways but one?" I retorted. My tail waved in irritation. I sighed. "Why did I even bother...?"

Kurama growled at the insult, waves of smoke and seaweed [2] rolling off of him. "**You have a loud mouth** **brat**. **Keep it shut**."

"I know when to keep it shut," I shot back. I crossed my arms, pouting. "Why the hell am I still even _bothering_…?! Seriously, it's like talking to a baby!"

"_**Excuse me**_?! **Brat I will**—"

I glared. "Whatever." I disappeared from my mind, cutting off the connection from the bijuu.

My eyes opened, revealing the greenery of the oak tree I sat under.

"Is the Kyuubi causing trouble again?"

I turned my head and saw Kakashi leaning against the tree next to me.

"No. He's just being a boasting bastard," I replied. I grinned in amusement. "He's fun to mess with."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Why do you talk to him so casually? And how come you have only told me and Sasuke? You're parents won't be very happy to know that you've been keeping a secret from them—especially something this big. You knowing that you're a Jinchuuriki change a lot of things."

"I don't want to worry them," I grumbled. My tail flicked thoughtfully. "I plan on telling them eventually…just not yet."

"Telling _who what_?"

Kakashi and I jumped in alarm, turning our heads to see mom standing there.

"Mom!" I squeaked. "When did you get here...?"

"A minute ago," she snapped. "Now, what do you have to say, boys?"

"U-um..." I stammered. I smiled nervously. "That Kakashi...has a...love...interest...?"

Said Jounin hit my arm. "I do not!"

I shot a glare at him that said 'play along'.

Kushina grinned. "It's about time! So, who's the lucky girl, 'ttebane?!"

Kakashi looked panicked by now—which is a very rare sight. "T-that's an s-secret..."

I chuckled, brushing his face with my tail. "In other words, it's a really pretty girl, dattebayo."

"Tell me! Tell me! Who is she?" Kushina asked.

"Nobody…!" Kakashi cried. "It's no one! No one at all!"

Both mom and I burst out into laughter, rolling around.

"Sure!" I said after my laughing fit. I grinned. _Secret is safe..._

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

* * *

><p>"...will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka sensei's voice drifted to my ears as he said my name.<p>

My tail flicked in annoyance. _So I not only get a banshee, but I also get a brooding human…just wonderful._

"Why do I have to be teamed up with the dead last?" Sakura screeched.

I cringed, rubbing my ringing ears. "Why do _I_ have to be teamed up with a banshee? And I'm not the dead last. Kiba is."

Said Inuzuka glared at me from his second row seat. "What? Stupid freak of nature, I'll—"

"Can't hear you—my ears are still recovering from Sakura," I interrupted.

"Alright, class, calm down," Iruka interrupted. "Team 8 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Amikichi."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

Ino looked very annoyed, but she kept her mouth shut; she knew that I would make a smart-ass comment and shut her up.

"Team 9 will consist of Sai, Tsukiko Otsutsuki and Jun Ichijo," Iruka continued. "Teams 10 and 11 are still being decided. Take a lunch break for now, kids. After that, you will know who your senseis will be."

* * *

><p>My eyes landed on the unnaturally gray skinned female that was speaking with Sai and Jun.<p>

_Otsutsuki..._ I pondered. My tail flicked thoughtfully. _Why is one still alive?_

"Why are you staring at Tsukiko?" Sasuke asked. "You like her or something?"

I glared at him, biting into my sandwich and chewing madly. I waved it at him. "Shut it. It's not her appearance—it's her name, stupid, her _name_. And besides, I've never heard of her before. Why is she here?"

Sasuke sighed. "She was found at the western border a few months ago. She was a kunoichi-in-training. Your dad let her attend to the academy, and now she's here."

I snorted. "Dad's too nice."

"Hn." He ate his chips in silence, looking deep in thought. "...Are you bothered by her? Is she a threat?"

"The Otsutsuki clan is millennia old," I murmured. I bit into my sandwich again. "They arrived here on earth a thousand years ago, coming from another unknown world."

"Eh?" Sasuke said dumbly.

I grinned in amusement. "I don't really understand it myself, but you know of the bijuu, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah…why…?"

"Well, there are nine in total," I started. "Their origins are unknown to everyone but me. Wanna hear a story?"

"Not really," Sasuke grumbled.

"Well then too bad. I'm telling anyways," I retorted. "One thousand years ago, a clan of a foreign world came to Earth. This clan was the Otsutsuki clan. At the time, the head of the clan was a princess—princess Kaguya Otsutsuki. They arrived in a bloody and warring state of time of you moronic humans—"

"We aren't morons," he snapped.

"—and they stood on the side lines." I ignored his objection, continuing on with my story, "but as the blood of the deceased soaked the ground, a powerful tree grew. It caught the attention of the Otsutsuki's. Later, princess Kaguya consumed the forbidden fruit of the tree. She was the very first human to use chakra."

"So this princess is the origin of all shinobi?" Sasuke asked.

"No," I replied. I bit into my sandwich again. "Her son, the Rikudo Sennin, is the origin of you human shinobi."

The Uchiha glared, but it was ignored again.

"Anyways, she gained godlike powers, and stopped the wars with one hand," I continued. "A few years of peace later, she had twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki." I paused to swallow and take a drink of water. "Hamura inherited the Byakugan, while Hagoromo gained the Rinnegan."

"The Rinnegan…?" Sasuke echoed.

"The Rinnegan is the origin of Sharingan," I said. "Alright, back to the story. Don't interrupt me or no tomatoes for you."

He glared at me again.

"As they grew older, Kaguya became angry," I continued. "She didn't want her sons to have 'her' power. She fused with the Shinju Tree, and became what is known as the Juubi. Hamura and Hagoromo battled her, using nature and whatnot. Don't ask. But Kaguya was defeated when Hamura and Hagoromo sealed her away. Her body was sealed into what is known to us as the moon, while her power was divided into nine beings known as the bijuu. Hamura and the rest of the clan went to the moon to guard the Juubi and, unknowingly, their late princess."

"I know you didn't make this all up, but how do you know it in such detail? Did Kurama tell you?" Sasuke questioned.

I snorted again. "I sleep for thirty minutes every night. I gotta waste all least seven hours _somehow_." My tail flicked again as I felt an extra presence leave the school yard.

_ANBU…?_ I wondered. My eyes slightly narrowed. _Shit..._

* * *

><p><strong>[1] burning rubber means hatred.<strong>

**[2] seaweed indicates embarrassment (lol).**

**"Tsukiko": "moon child" "Jun": "obeident one"**

**A bit late, I know. But I've been "busy"...lol, jk. I'm having a bit of writers block :( so it's gonna be rough for me.**

**And yes, the story of the Otsutsuki's are true. Look it up.**

**BTW: spoiler alert for manga and shippuden; I failed to mention it earlier (lolz, u mad?)**

**Peace! :3**


	10. Of Genuine Respect and Colorful Pranks

**DanManKaliel: thank you, and I never said that Mina-chan didn't order it...x3**

**thor94: Naru-chan is NOT part human. He is a full fledged demon. He just has the form of a human, unlike the others. Thanks for the review :3**

**GaaraTheFifthKazekage: at first, I wanted it to be Kakashi and Minato, but then I remembered that they have the toad and dog contracts...and there isn't much of a plot to this story. I'm trying to figure out what the main problem is. It might just be the same Naruto plot, only with Naruto as a demon and whatnot. Thank you for reviewing :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 9: Of Genuine Respect and Colorful Pranks<em>

* * *

><p>"What?" Minato murmured. "Tora, is this for real? It's not a joke, right?" He looked at the ANBU kneeling at his desk with narrowed cerulean eyes.<p>

"Yes. I would never stoop so low as to play such a sick joke," Tora responded.

The Yondaime sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "Summon Kushina immediately."

"Yes sir!" Tora stood up and disappeared in a shunshin, leaving the Hokage to ponder.

_Why didn't Naruto tell us earlier?_ Minato wondered. And _how long has he known...?_ He sighed, looking out the window. _Sasuke knows, so who else knows?_

A second later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said absently.

The door opened up, and his wife walked in. "Is there something wrong Minato?"

"Naruto knows about his status," the Yondaime stated. He looked at her. "I don't know how long he has known because I just got a report regarding it."

Kushina's eyes widened. "What? How? How did he figure it out?"

Minato sighed, closing his eyes. "That's what I'd like to know..." _Naruto...why didn't you tell us...?_

* * *

><p>"...Team 7's Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8's sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9's sensei will be Itachi Uchiha. Team 10's sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi and Team 11's sensei will be Anko Mitarashi." Iruka nodded his approval. "Alright, class, your senseis should arrive pretty soon. Just wait in this room till they arrive."<p>

My tail flicked in annoyance. "Great..." I glanced at Sasuke. "By any chance did you bring a pillow…and a blanket?"

"No," he grumbled. "Hn, you're out of luck."

I pouted. "Man... This sucks."

"Why?" Ino—who was sitting a row below us—asked.

"Kakashi is always three hours late," I said. "And he would always use some kind of lame excuse."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"I feel bad for you, Sasuke-kun," Ino sympathized. "You not only get a team of idiots, but you also get a lame sensei."

I rolled my eyes. "My grades are higher than yours, dattebayo. So don't call me an idiot." My tail flicked again. "And I can agree when you say that Kakashi is a lame old pervert."

"Hn."

Ino glared, and looked away, the scent of ink flowing from her.

I sighed. _I'll never understand human women..._

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto<em>-_baka_, wake up!"

I shot up, hearing the loud screech of Sakura. I glared at her groggily. "Don't interrupt my nap, pinky."

She winced, looking away. She crossed her arms, sticking her nose up in the air. "Sensei is awfully late. Do you know what he's doing?"

I sighed, resting my chin on my arms. "He could be doing a number of things."

"Like what?" Sakura questioned. She glanced at me, obviously curious.

"Sleeping, sulking, reading, eating, talking, helping, stalling, annoying someone, training, or he simply forgot," I responded. My tail waved restlessly. "In any case, he's late again. So he's gonna pay a price."

"What kind of price?" Sasuke asked.

"The Uzumaki price," I stated. I grinned, getting out of my seat and jumping down the stairs. I grabbed a piece of chalk and a chalk board eraser, rubbing the two objects together. It created a puff of chalk. I scanned it when I finished. "Hm...not enough."

I turned around, opening up Iruka sensei's desk drawer. I saw a variety of pens and highlighters that ranged in different colors; orange, yellow, pink, red, green, blue, lime green, hot pink and cerulean.

I glanced up to the teme. "What color? There's orange, yellow, pink, red, green, blue, lime green, hot pink and cerulean."

"All of them," he absently said.

I grinned, pulling out all of the pens. I bit into all of them with my fangs, squeezing out the ink. The scent of ink filled the air as the eraser soaked it all up within seconds, giving it a brown-white-yellow-pink ugly look. My grin widened. _This is perfect, dattebayo!_

"What are you planning, Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing much," I mused. I looked into sensei's drawer again. "But this is why Kakashi should never be four hours late." My eyes brightened up when I saw Iruka's 'super-special-awesome magic pen' at the very back. I pulled it out. "This is perfect!"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I found Iruka sensei's color-changing ninjutsu pen, dattebayo!" I exclaimed. I bit into it, spilling the ink onto the eraser.

"A color-changing ninjutsu pen?" Sakura echoed. "What does it do?"

"It changes an objects' color," I explained. "But the chakra has to be channeled into the ink itself. I don't know why the jutsu was created or _how_ it was even created, but I saw it action myself. It's freaking awesome, dattebayo!" I channeled chakra into the eraser.

I walked up to the door, gluing my right foot to the wall using more chakra. I opened up the sliding door, and put the eraser between the crack of the entrance. I jumped down, my grin widening. "Did I mention that it's permanent marker?"

Just as I said that, Kakashi poked his head into the room, the eraser landing on his head with a tiny splash. The ink soaked into his silver hair. It looked like a dog pooped diarrhea on his head than colors splashing, though...

"Please tell me it's washable," he begged.

I grinned. "Nope…also, it has Iruka sensei's color-changing marker. Which means your hair is going to be colorful!"

He glared. "Just meet me on the roof." And he left without another word.

* * *

><p>"Introduce yourself," Kakashi sensei ordered. "Tell me your names, dreams and or ambitions, hobbies, the things you like and hate and whatnot."<p>

"Shouldn't you go first?" Sakura asked. "I mean, you _are_ our sensei..."

"Alright," he said. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't have a dream. I don't have a hobby. I don't like many things and I don't hate many things, either. Okay, pinky, you go."

She sighed, and nodded. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are reading and flower pressing. The things I like..." She looked at Sasuke for a brief moment before blushing. "The things I hate are Naruto-baka and Ino-pig! And my dream is to..." She looked at Sasuke and squealed.

I openly glared at her. _What's with them damn human women!?_

"Alright Naruto, you go next," Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are pranking and eating ramen. I like ramen, learning new jutsu's and I hate it when people touch my tail," I said. "My dream is to surpass my mom and dad, while my ambition is protection those who are close to me."

Kakashi nodded approvingly. "You next Sasuke."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobby is reading and training. I don't have many likes, nor do I hate many things. My dream is to surpass my brother and become a legendary shinobi like the Sannin," Sasuke stated.

My tail flicked in interest. _That's new._

_**Humans change their minds so much**__, __**it's not even funny**__._ Kurama grumbled. _**You'll learn when you're older**__, __**kit**__._

"Alright," Kakashi said, "now that the introductions are done I, as your sensei, am going to test you guys."

"Test us? How will you do that?" Sakura questioned.

"I'll tell you later," he replied. "For now, go home and rest. Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow morning at seven. Don't be late and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up."

_I bet he is gonna say some kind of lame excuse when he's late._ I thought. _Why did dad give me him as a sensei...?_

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen of the mansion—which was empty. I didn't find that much odd. But what I did find odd was the silence. I can understand Shisui, dad and Itachi not being around. However mom and Mikoto-nee weren't in the house. It was bothering me. Usually they'd be cleaning up for dinner or something...<p>

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked.

My tail flicked, and I shrugged. "I dunno. Anyways, I'm going to my room to take a nap."

"I'm taking a shower," he stated.

I nodded, and made my way upstairs. I reached to the end of the hall on the first floor, opening up the door. I looked around; Itachi's bed was neatly cleaned, and so was Sasuke's. Mine was somewhat cleaned, but the bed sheets were messed up.

I walked up to my nightstand. Under gama-chan was a note. I picked it up, and read through the contents.

_'Mikoto and I had to go onto a mission. We won't be back till next week. Also, you're father wanted to talk to you about something, so as soon as you read this, go to his office. Love you. –Mom.'_

I sniffed the air. My eyes widened when the scent of rotting flesh filled my nostrils. My grip tightened on the note. _W-why were they _scared_...?_

* * *

><p>I looked up to the Kyuubi in silence for a few moments as I entered my mind. "...Kurama..."<p>

He opened up his eyes, and stared back at me. "**What**?"

"I know you aren't one to listen to rants..." I murmured, "...or give advise...but, I'm worried."

Kurama didn't respond. He only continued staring down at me.

"They were scared," I said. "Everyone was scared of _something_."

"**We all have to fear something**, **kit**," the bijuu pointed out. "**Whether you're a demon or not**, **everyone is scared of something**."

"I know," I grumbled. "The only times I smell that scent is when I jump scare someone as a prank. But it comes and goes in a flash. This time, however, it's much stronger. I don't know what they're scared of, and that's what's worrying me most of all."

"**That doesn't sound like the Naruto I know**," Kurama retorted. His eyes narrowed. "...**There's a reason I don't hate you**."

I blinked in confusion, staring at the bijuu.

"**Guards are strong**-**willed**. **One thing wouldn't let them down**, **even if it was the sight of a comrade's death**," he continued. "**I respect your kind as much as I respect my own brethren**. **You should be honored**, **kit**. **Gaining a bijuu's genuine respect is not an everyday thing**."

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. "Thanks, Kurama."

He grunted and went back to slumbering with a genuine foxy smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Naru-chan's and Kurama-chan's relationship is going somewhere xD<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	11. Of Demonic Statue Chains & Heavy Scents

**thor94: thanks for your review :3**

**DanManKaliel: shinobi are taught to lie and mask their emotions like a boss. Thanks for you review :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 10: Of Demonic Statue Chains and Heavy Scents<span>_

* * *

><p>The scents were rather heavy. I felt light headed just from breathing it all in. I swear…my stomach was at my throat, ready to spit out my lunch. I grimaced, another heavy wave of rotting flesh, ink and cow poop hitting my nose. I put my hand over my nose, resisting the urge to gag.<p>

_This is gruesome…_ I thought. I knocked on the door, openly cringing as a rather strong scent of cow poop hit me again. _Why is everyone so nervous? It's annoying…_

"Come in," dad acknowledged.

I silently dry heaved, opening the door. I glared at the Yondaime. "Why is everybody so nervous?! It's freaking _annoying_!"

He blinked, obviously confused. "What're you talking about, Naruto?"

"Don't play dumb with me _dad_! The scent of ink is so freaking strong, it replaced the freaking oxygen in this freaking room!" I snapped. I plugged my nose again. "Don't even get me started on the other two scents…"

Minato chuckled in amusement, his smile reaching the corner of his eyes like it usually did. The scent of ink was quickly replaced with spring water and caramel. "Sorry." He motioned me on over. "Come and sit. I want to talk to you about something."

My tail flicked in slight annoyance. _I really don't want to trend deeper, but dad looks serious…_ I nodded, walking over and sitting in one of the chairs. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"About your little secret," dad said.

I slightly paled. _Did he figure out that I read Icha Icha?_ "It was Kakashi sensei's fault! Completely his! I was only five, okay?!"

He frowned. "What are you talking about? I meant we need to talk about you knowing that you're a Jinchuuriki."

I sighed in relief. "Good…" I froze, glancing at him. "Wait what?"

Dad's frown disappeared. "How long have you known about the Kyuubi?"

_Since forever…_ I silently said. I hummed thoughtfully. "Hm…let's see here…"

_**You were eight months old**, **I believe**._ Kurama stated.

_That's twelve years…_ I thought in awe. _Wow, I have known you since forever._

"Naruto."

I blinked, snapping out of my internal conversation. I looked at dad, and smiled. "Twelve years."

He slightly paled. "That long…? Why haven't you told us?"

I sighed, my tail waving. I crossed my arms. "It wasn't until I was three that I figured out what K-Kyuubi was. At first I thought he was a figment of my imagination."

"…Is…is he influencing you…?" Minato hesitantly asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all. Kurama is actually being a good bijuu. Not to mention he's a pretty damn good story teller." I grinned in amusement, remembering one of the stories he told me a few years ago. "Did you know that he respects Guards?"

The scent of wood surrounded dad as he shook his head. "No."

"Well he does," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I have done nothing but be in his presence and already he treats me like we have known each other since the days of Rikudo Sennin."

Dad's eyes widened. He stayed silent for a few moments, comprehending the news. "…who's Kurama?"

I mentally cursed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "Uh…"

Said bijuu busted out in loud laughter, making me cringe slightly. _**Stupid**, **indeed**!_

"T-that's…his…real name," I slowly responded. "The…Rikudo Sennin gave each of the bijuu names as a sign of individuality. Pretty neat if you ask me." _Sorry, bud…_

_**I figured you'd slip sometime**…_ Kurama grumbled. _**You're really clumsy**._

_Whatever._ I snapped.

Dad sighed heavily. "That went rather well."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever… I'm going back home. See ya later dad."

He nodded, smiling and waving his good bye as I walked out of the office.

My tail drooped, slightly dragging as I walked down the corridor of the hall. _Was he _seriously_ expecting me to turn against Konoha?_

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Couldn't sensei <em>not_ sulk for four hours?_ I internally complained. My tail gently smacked against the ground in annoyance. I sighed, feeling boredom corrupt my mind. I glanced at Sasuke—who was brooding…like normal.

I looked at Sakura. She was digging the dirt with a tiny twig.

I sighed again. "That damn old pervert…"

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled.

"Don't complain, dattebayo," I snapped. "You should have brought something to occupy us!"

"Hn."

I glared. "You know how forgetful I can be."

"Hn."

"What's Sasuke-kun saying?" Sakura asked. "I don't understand what's going on right now…"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

My tail flicked in his direction. "What he said."

Sakura glared at me. "What did he _say_, Naruto-baka?"

"Hn."

I looked at her. "Sasuke says 'hn'."

"You're lying," she snapped.

I dramatically gasped, putting my hand on my chest to add to the sarcasm that would soak my voice like a wet sponge, "I would _never_!"

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted.

I cringed at her raised voice, rubbing my ears. "I hope my ears don't bleed, 'ttebayo. That would really suck if that happen—" I was interrupted when the scent of bijuu chakra, metal and wild cat caught my attention. My eyes widened. I instantly jumped up just as a purple-glowing chain connected to a kunai stabbed right for where my chest once was.

Sakura jumped up, eyes wide with shock. "W-where did that come from?!"

Sasuke pulled out some shuriken, and threw it in the direction the chain lead to in the forest. There were a few sparks of metal hitting metal as his attack was easily blocked.

My eyes narrowed. I silently hissed when the scent of rock, water, cat and more metal hit my nose. "Show yourselves or else."

"He's got a big mouth for such a little man," a voice mused. A man with light blue hair and creamy skin rose from the ground, his body forming from the moisture in the ground and air.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned. His eyes narrowed, and he pulled out a kunai in defense.

A man with orange hair stepped out next to the first guy. He had a hood over his head, so only a few locks and facial features showed. Another man stepped forward from the shadows of the forest, a wide grin on his face.

My eyes widened. "Mizuki."

"Hello, Naruto," Mizuki said with a smirk. "I'm sorry. Did I alarm you?"

I glared, deliberately letting killing intent spill. _He's a _traitor_._ "Don't play nice guy with me."

The blue haired guy stared in interest, his cocky smirk growing into a toothy grin. "Is this the power of a Jinchuuriki? If it is…then capturing you should be quite easy."

I bared my fangs. "Don't take me so lightly, fish-guy."

He glared at me.

Sasuke motioned Sakura over. She obeyed, quickly retreating behind her obsession. Rolls of rotting flesh flowed off of them, coming in fast and heavy.

_But what do they mean 'capture me'?_ I wondered. _Are they working for someone or do they have a goal as individuals?_

Suddenly, the fish-man dissipated, turning into water and spreading out.

My vision turned blurry, and my muscles relaxed to the point where I thought I would collapse. _Here we go again…_ I thought.

I sniffed the air. The scent of chakra-infused water was heading towards the stream behind me. Sasuke and Sakura were uncomfortably close to the water. My eyes widened and I turned around. _He's targeting them!_

I dug my tail into the ground, making it push through the earth till I reached oddly soft soil. _He's right there!_

I turned around, spitting out a stream of gas. I scraped my fangs together, igniting the liquid. It targeted the spot where I felt the soft soil, and heat exploded in my face as the flames hit the earth. I pulled my tail back from the earth; it was uncontrollably lashing with anger. _Just the thought of someone targeting my precious people made me want to slaughter them._

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my shoulder as a fist made of pure rock slammed me. I was thrown through the fire and into the stream of water, making me shiver as the cool liquid soaked me.

I didn't hesitate to get back up. I saw a blur of brown standing right where I stood, disturbingly near Sasuke and Sakura. _You _will_ die._

The blur of brown shot forward, his left arm turning into rocks. He charged at me, a muffled battle cry reaching my ears.

My eyes narrowed. His fist was about to touch my face, but the world went black as I teleported behind him. With a growl of anger, I wrapped my tail around his neck. His hand grabbed my tail, but I only flinched before bashing his head with my heel. I glared daggers as his head turned into rocks before I could land the on his skull. I cringed as I sprained my ankle. I quickly unwrapped my tail, jumping away before the man could attack any further.

I landed next to Sasuke, my tail lashing again. All of a sudden, the kunai connected to the chain stabbed through my gut. I cried out in pain as the weapon pierced my body. I tried to pull it out with my tail, but I could barely move. I slightly frowned. _Why can't I move?_

_**I**-**impossible**! _Kurama shouted. _**You were hit with chains of the Demonic Statue**!_

_I thought that thing was sealed away! _I mentally cried.

_**Looks like someone had enough chakra to summon it**…_ the bijuu mumbled. _**There isn't anything we can do at this point**. **We're done for**._

_Hold on! What about Sasuke and Sakura?! _I shouted.

_**They seemed to want you more than them**._ The Kyuubi said. _**Plus they aren't attacking those two**._

I flinched as the chains wrapped around my body. It dragged me back towards Mizuki. My vision turned clear and my hearing returned.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He performed the snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger hand seals. He put his fingers to his lips. "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" He exhaled a fairly large fireball. It raced towards me and Mizuki, the scorching heat approaching closer and closer by the second.

However, right before it was gonna hit, it was blocked by a wave of water coming from the stream, causing smoke to rise. The man with blue hair formed out of the remaining water on the floor. His entire left side was burnt, including his face.

"Suigetsu," the cloaked orange haired man said. "Be more careful next time."

The fish-like man dubbed as Suigetsu glared at me. "That wasn't chakra. What was that, you shitty brat?"

I scrunched my nose, sticking my tongue out at him. "Not telling."

He sneered. "Whatever. Let's just go. His Lordship won't be happy if we're late."

The other two nodded in an agreement.

Fingers pressed against a pressure point on my neck, and everything went black as I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...what? Don't give me those looks.**

***crosses fingers in hopes for an actual plot***

**I would like to thank all the reviews I've been getting (even if they were the same person *eyes DanMan*). It motivates me to the limits of my imagination.**

**Peace! :3**


	12. Of Demons and Shinobi

**thor94: that's a secret :P Merry Christmas**

**DaManKeliel: this one is the twistiest chapter of them all. Merry Christmas :3**

**LordGhostStriker: lol, wut? O.o Merry Christmas :3**

**NoelleShadows: aw, thanks, I really appreciate that. Merry Christmas :3**

**Now onto chapter 11/12!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 11: Of Demons and Shinobi<span>_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I could feel shackles on my wrists, ankles and the chains of the Demonic Statue were wrapped around me. I didn't open my eyes right away—part of the reason being that I was exhausted.<p>

"Hey, look! The little shit is awake!"

"Why is there a Guards here?!"

"I thought they went extinct."

"Not true. There are three left, one being our warden."

"Seriously?"

"No way! He didn't have a tail!"

"It's true! I saw it myself! It is hidden under his armor."

"Oi, kid, open up your fucking eyes."

"Calm down...he's young. Give him a break."

"Young?! He's nowhere _near_ young!"

"Everybody just shut up!"

I scowled, and opened my eyes, glaring at all the cells containing all kinds of demons; Jinkininki, Oni, Succumb _and_ Illusionists. I scanned the cells lining the wall. Each cell contained two of each demon. I turned my head to the left side. All eight Jinchuuriki stood there, chained and restrained with obvious chakra seals.

"Naruto-san," a familiar female voice snapped.

I looked straight ahead of me. Katsu stood there, shackles on her wrists and ankles. My eyes narrowed. "What?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "You rampaged when they tried to capture you."

I frowned. "I don't remember doing any of that."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You almost killed us all!"

I looked behind Katsu. A man with silver hair, creamy skin, and purple eyes sat against the wall. He had light gray-blue shinobi pants tucked in by some tape and wore the standard shinobi sandals. He wore no shirt. Instead of just a mesh , he wore a black cloak with red clouds dotting the area's here and there.

"Shut it, Hidan," Katsu snapped. "A Guards never remembers rampaging on a full scale."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The demonic energy inside of us demons subconsciously protects what it sees as a threat," Katsu explained. "They have methods for us common demons. Guards, however, are way too hard to find and no one can figure you guys out."

"Why didn't they test it on the warden?" I questioned. "They are a Guards, right?"

"I don't know," Katsu mumbled. "Anyways, it looks like you don't remember. I'll clear things up: You went full demon mode and attacked the shinobi of Konoha and Suna. Then our captor teleported you here and handled it like hunting a wolf. You killed off a pretty large portion of their forces, so they had to restrain you with the Demonic Statue chains even in the cell."

I chuckled, making the Jinchuuriki next to me uneasy. "So, who's the almighty 'god' with the Rinnegan?"

"Hm..." she hummed. She poked her head through the bars. "Anyone know who had the Rinnegan?!"

"No."

"I thought I saw it, but it was just an illusion."

"Don't blame me."

"You little shits know nothing."

"We haven't seen it. Sorry."

"I saw a masked guy use a Sharingan against that blonde gaki."

"He didn't have the Rinnegan, though."

"The Uchiha's died a few years ago. There are only five left."

I frowned. "No, there are only four."

"Yeah, four are in _Konoha_."

"A rogue?"

"He claimed to be that legendary bastard, Madara Uchiha."

"No matter what, a human can never attain immortality. Hidan is a hybrid, so he has an excuse."

_It's like a puddle: send a ripple and it just keeps going._ I thought.

"So if he's not Madara, then who is he?"

"Hm...about two decades ago an Uchiha supposedly died."

"And how do you know something as little and lame as that?"

"His ears are always wide open."

"That's not my point. He was saved by an elderly Uchiha who was being kept alive by the Demonic Statue itself."

"So what? An old shit saved a little shit."

"Again; that's not my point. I kept an eye on them for a while. Turns out that old man was, in fact, Madara himself. The boy he saved was named Obito Uchiha. He gave one of his eyes to his friend before his 'death' and stuck with Madara for some reason."

"Who was his 'friend'?" I asked.

"He had silver hair. That's all I remember seeing," the Oni responded.

My eyes slightly widened. _Kakashi sensei...?_

* * *

><p><em>Three days earlier, Konoha...<em>

* * *

><p>"Minato-sama! Minato-sama!" Ne shouted. He opened the door to the Hokage's office, injured and frantic.<p>

Minato looked up from his work. "Yes, Ne? What is it?"

"S-Suna and Oto are attacking!" he cried. "They've got Konoha surrounded."

The blonde shot up. "What? An invansion?"

"Looks like it," Ne mumbled. "Most Oto-nin appear to be 'protecting' Training Grounds 7; where Kakashi-senpai and his team of Genin are at."

_Naruto is there..._ the Kage thought. His teeth grit together. "I want all the civillians to be evacuated by the fresh Genin! Dispatch all available Jounin and ANBU to go on the defense. I want to speak with the commander myself!"

"Yes sir!"

The blonde Yondaime arrived at the northern gate of the leaf village via Hiraishin. The moment he stepped on the group, the enemy shinobi froze in their spots.

"Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou..." a Suna shinobi bit back.

Minato scanned the line of shinobi. "Where is your commander? I wish to speak with him."

The Yondaime Kazekage pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "I am the commander here. What do you want to talk about?"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed. "Why do you invade a potential alley?"

"This is just a collaboration invasion. The man who you really want to talk to is the Shodai Otokage," the Kazekage said. "Ultimately, Suna is following his ideals."

"Oto does not deserve the title 'Kage'," Minato scoffed.

"The villagers named him that. It is not official," Raba shot back. Black rings formed around his eyes. "I intend to fight. Negotiation will not work."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Very well then—"

The Hokage was rudely cut off by a roar of an unidentified monster shook the grounds of Konohagakure no Sato. All of the shinobi turned their heads towards the direction of the roar.

Everyone stared in shock and terror at the creature that stood on the top of the north-western wall of Konoha. It was a black long legged fox. It had bright blue eyes that clashed with its fur and large ears that looked rather similar to a fennec fox. It's feet looked very human-like—a lot like the Kyuubi no Yoko. It had a long, black lion-like tail and a tuft of fur that curled at the end.

Minato's eyes widened when he saw the tail. _It looks exactly like Naruto's tail..._

The creature roared, sending shock waves across the half empty village. The shinobi and ANBU glued themselves to the ground with chakra, some being pushed back.

"W-what is that thing...?" a Suna shinobi stuttered.

"I don't know," Raba murmured. "Stand strong, men! Attack!"

The Suna ninja didn't hesitate to charge at the creature; many weaved through hand seals, and many others used either melee or some other type of ninjutsu.

The creature stared at the incoming attacks with narrowed eyes. It blinked, staring at the attacks calmly. Suddenly, the long legged creature slapped its tail against the wall, making a rather small section of the wall; boulders were thrown at the attack through the dust, blocking all the attacks.

"How the hell did it do that?" a Konoha Chuunin asked. "Rubble can't block ninjutsu attacks like that!"

The Suna ninja stared in surprise. Most of them used one of their best techniques—and yet, they were blocked like rocks being thrown at a tree trunk.

The dust of the rubble cleared, revealing the fox-like creature. It was unscathed—sleek fur untouched—and its position was confidently held. Suddenly, a man dressed in black jumped up, five copies of himself surrounding the creature. He had a white mask with two circles and six tomoe decorating it, so his identity was unknown.

The man and his copies put out their hands, purple chains shooting out of their palms. They wrapped around the creatures neck, limbs and jaw, restraining it like a dog. It growled, pinching its teeth together. A nasty-smelling mist sprayed out of its mouth, causing all of the shinobi's vision to be blocked.

"Itachi, do you see what's going on?" Minato asked warily.

"I do. But this mist isn't chakra-produced mist..." Itachi murmured. "I don't even think it's mist. It smells like gas!"

Minato's eyes widened. "Everybody get away from here! That gas is flammable!"

The shinobi and ANBU quickly followed their Hokage's orders, retreating deeper into their village. However, Minato and Itachi stayed; the two only backed up to keep their distance from the misty-like gas.

All of a sudden, the gas was ignited. Flames licked at the Suna forces, some even catching fire. They cried out in fear, backing away as far as they could. Raba jumped back till he was disturbingly close to Minato. The two shared a hostile glance before snapping their heads back to the long legged fox demon.

The Kage Bushin's were gone, the chain was gone and the monster stood, yet again, unscathed. The masked man jumped away from the burnt wall, standing with his back turned to the two Kage's a few feet in front of them. He, too, was unscathed by the blast of fire and gas.

"Who are you?" Raba snapped.

The man snorted. "This little demon is a bit of a challenge to catch."

"What do you mean?" Minato questioned.

"It is none of your business," the man hissed. Purple glowing chains shot out of the ground, wrapping around Raba and Itachi. However, Minato used Hiraishin to get away just in time before they wrapped around him. "Che… Of course."

Raba glared. Gold dust flowed out of a pocket, wrapping around the chains. The dust pulled at the glowing bindings, but it worked to no avail.

"It's no use," the masked man said. "Those chains can only be broken by me. Even a bijuu can't break them."

Both of the bound shinobi's eyes widened in shock.

In a yellow flash, the Yondaime Hokage appeared in front of the masked man. He had a Rasengan in his hand, aiming for his gut. The masked man reached out to grab Minato, but he phased through the Yondaime to avoid a critical hit once he realized he wouldn't make it in time.

The Hokage's eyes widened in shock. _W-what...? This man...is he...Madara Uchiha? The man who attacked the village over a dozen years ago?!_

Itachi's Sharingan's eyes widened. "He has a doujutsu of some sort—one is stronger than the other, though. Who are you?!"

"Who I am is of no importance," the man snapped. "I am nobody who seeks to catch all demons in existence." He didn't hesitate to disappear in a blur of pure speed only the Sharingan could follow. He reappeared in the air in front of the demon.

His arm stretched out, the chains of the Demonic Statue shooting out of his palm, elbow joint, and lower back and shoulder blades. Instead of wrapping around the demon this time, the chains stabbed into its body. The fox demon screeched in pain, blood oozing from the wounds and dripping onto the ground of the village.

"Why didn't it dodge?" Raba wondered out loud.

Itachi frowned, scanning the grounds next to the wall the creature stood on. His red eyes widened. "There are still civilians inside of the houses by the wall!"

"So it has a soft spot for humans?" Raba guessed in annoyance. "Is that why it's not fighting back?"

"Maybe..." Itachi murmured.

The demon roared, struggling to move. But the chains were binding it pretty well. The masked man formed one handed seals, most looking like alien signs to the Kazekage and Uchiha. The man sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled a meteor-sized fireball.

It roared again, sending a shock wave that only dispersed a layer of fire. It hit the creature, but it did not scream in pain like the shinobi expected. The masked man didn't hesitate to use his Sharingan eye to teleport the demon into his dimension, following shortly after.

All of this was done in the span of five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot twist. Teehee.<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	13. Of Loud Arrivals and Crumbling Roofs

**thor94: no, Naru-chan isn't in the hands of the Akatsuki; Hidan is a Jinkininki hybrid, thus is counted as a demon (despite being half human). And no, the rampage was real (and they aren't lying). Thanks for your review :3**

**NoelleShadow: I'm glad you enjoyed the unintentional clue hunt. If you are confused about anything, I can clear it up via PM if you want. ty for your review :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 12: Of Loud Arrivals and Crumbling Roofs<em>

* * *

><p>My tail flicked in annoyance. Six whole days in this hellhole—including the time I was knocked out. I have learned that half of the demons here were hybrids; most being Succumbs and Illusionists. There were a few other Jinkininki hybrids—including Hidan—and one or two more cells paired with a few full fledged ones.<p>

I sniffed the musty air. I smelled a bunch of mixed scents, ranging from my surroundings to others' emotions. I glanced at the eight Jinchuuriki next to me. Why they of all people were here confused me. I had yet to ask the older prisoners, due to me sleeping from exhaustion.

Turns out, rampaging on a full scale—for a demon, at least—used up a hella lot of energy. I was often running off of the epinephrine in my system, which is annoying to me.

"Oi! Who's awake?!" an Oni shouted.

Demons grumbled complaints, while I just yawned.

"Guess what?!" the Oni shouted. "I sense foreign shinobi coming this way!"

"So? Foreign shinobi _always_ come this way," an Illusionist snapped. "Now will you just shut up?!"

"No!" the Oni shot back loudly. "You know that I'm a sensor. These guys are fighting the damned shinobi guards!"

Murmurs filled the cell, but it sounded like loud chatter with the hundreds of demons in one room—two per jail cell.

"The Yondaime Hokage, Yondaime Kazekage, Yondaime Raikage, Mei Terumi and the Sandaime Tsuchikage are here!" the Oni added. "Probably for their Jinchuuriki, but they're coming in hot!"

"Way to get our hopes up, _bud_."

"Shut up, you two."

I growled in annoyance. "All of you—_shut the hell up_." Instantly, silence filled the air. I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

As if a queue, an explosion shook the ground, the air becoming tense for a moment before relaxing again. I sniffed the air. Smoke. Lots and lots of smoke. _I highly doubt that that's coming from a fire..._

"...mother hen has arrive..." Hidan stated nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. _Does he mean mom and dad?_

"That is totally not a fire."

"Agreed."

"Stop agreeing with me."

"Agreed."

"Shut up."

"Agreed."

"Ni-san, I will murder you if you say 'agreed' ever again!"

"...okay."

All of a sudden, the entrance blew up, destroying the first few cells. Laughs of excitement filled the air as some Illusionists and Oni jumped away to freedom.

"Mother fuckers, get back here!" Hidan screamed. "I will sacrifice your ass's for leaving me behind! I swear it!"

"Just shut up already," Katsu grumbled.

"Yeah, we still have some young ears, Hidan-baka."

"So?! I don't care!" Hidan shot back.

"Hey, little shit, shut up."

"You shut up, you old shit!"

I sneered in annoyance. "_Just shut up_! _All of you_!"

The demons froze, the scent of rotting flesh replacing the musty air. My nose scrunched up in annoyance. _Stupid demons..._

"Where is my son?!"

All eyes turned on the females' voice. I tried to look around the bar cells and prisoners, but all I could see was red and yellow. I narrowed my eyes. "Mom? Dad?"

"Naruto!" dad called. "Where are you?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," a Jinkininki chattered. "Those _humans _are your parents?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, problem?"

"Nope, not at all," the demon said quickly.

"Where are the Jinchuuriki?" an old man's voice croaked.

"Over here," a voice called.

Most demons—including me—turned our heads towards the humans who were cramped in their own little cell. The sight was a little bit humorous, to be honest. The cells were only five feet long and six feet wide.

Feet shuffled against the ground, heading in my direction rather quickly than I would have liked. A few of the Demonic Statue chains were stabbed into me for some reason, but according to Katsu, they were forced to do so because I could still move with the chains wrapped around me—which shocked a lot of people.

"An Uchiha?!" a Jinkininki shouted.

"What? Where?!" their cellmate Jinkininki cried.

"Right there, stupid! Accompanying Blondie."

"Calm down you two. It's not like they're going to kill us. If anything, the Guards over there will kill us if we kill them," an Illusionist stated calmly.

They were ignored, though, as mom and dad came to my cell. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw my condition all chained up and wounded. Almost in an instant, Kushina broke down the cell and ran up to me.

"Are you alright? What happened to you? Who did this to you? Was it these other demons?" she questioned.

"No, they're all locked up," I pointed out calmly. I yawned again. "But I'm exhausted. I haven't gotten any proper sleep in over a week."

"You can never get some peaceful sleep because of all these chattering little shits," the old granny croaked.

"You old hag!" Hidan snapped.

I tried not to insult the two, and it was just about to slip out of my mouth when I was interrupted by mom. "Who did this to you?"

"An Uchiha."

"That cursed warden of ours."

"Madara Uchiha."

"A stupid human."

"Obito Uchiha."

Minato stiffened. He glanced over his shoulder, scanning the cells filled with the demons. "What?"

"You heard me. Obito Uchiha."

"He's dead," dad snapped.

"You fucking wish. The bastard has been making Jinchuuriki and capturing demons for almost three decades," Hidan stated. "We can tell you more, but you'll have to let us out."

"Deal," Minato quickly said. "How many are there that I need to let out?"

"All of us, including the empty cells," an Illusionist said. "You should probably hurry, too. You damn humans don't take long to recuperate when there's motivation involved."

"Wait, hold on! How do I get Naruto out?!" Kushina snapped.

"You can't break those chains," an Oni stated. "What you can do, is stop the chains from being manifested. You have to find the source—which is Obito."

"We don't know where this 'Obito' is, though," Mei said.

"I can just smell that Uchiha bastard," an Oni snarled. "He claims to be that Madara bastard, too. But most of us would know Madara's scent anywhere."

"Seriously, it's like you can hear for miles," a Jinkininki mumbled.

"Whatever, just get us out. We can hunt him down and free your son," the Oni snapped. "Could take a little bit, though. He's a sly bastard when it comes to hiding."

"Stop saying bastard."

"No, you stupid bastard."

Minato sighed. He glanced at A. "Can you help me?"

"Fine with me, Hokage," the Raikage said.

I watched as the two broke done cells, breaking shackles and freeing the demons. The hybrids were the first few out.

The humans looked a little bit intimidated by the Oni's, it seemed. But I couldn't really blame them. They were tall and buff and often they had horns and fangs that just spelled bad news.

"Ni-san, focus!"

"Agreed."

"My goodness, it's like 'agreed' is the only freaking word you know!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Let's just go..."

"Mm-hmm."

The young Jinkininki shouted in frustration, stomping off with her ni-san following.

I rolled my eyes. _They're like a cast of improving comedians..._

Kushina cupped my face, forcing us to make eye contact. "Do you feel any pain?"

I shook my head. "I don't...why?"

"Well that explains why you're acting like nothing is happening," she murmured. She kissed my forehead. "We're gonna get you out, okay?"

I simply nodded as a response. _Those demons better hurry..._

* * *

><p>"Ni-san, do you smell that?"<p>

"What? The scent of griffin?"

"Yes, that. The scent of demon and griffin. That's abnormal. It kind of smells like that blonde Guards."

Rin Nara looked at his younger sister. "Are you sure?"

Kaya Nara nodded. "Should we alert the others?"

"Not until it is confirmed," Rin stated.

The young silver haired Jinkininki sighed. "Troublesome..."

Rin grinned in amusement. "Come on."

"Hold on, you two little shits," an old woman croaked. "I'm coming with ya!"

The two hybrid Nara's glanced over their shoulder. An old lady stood there, leaning on a cane. She had a hunch that made her as tall as a toddler, a scarf and a yukata that slightly dragged.

Rin slightly scowled. "No thanks, it'll be too troublesome, miss."

The old lady hit the shinobi Jinkininki on his head. "My _name_ is Chieko! And I may be old, but I still got some spunk!" She laughed, but ended up in fits of coughing.

Kaya elbowed her brother. "Don't be so mean, ni-san. Let her come."

Rin sighed heavily. "Fine..."

She nodded with a smile. "Then let's go." She looked to the old Jinkiniki. "By the way, I am Kaya Nara. This here is my onii-san, Rin Nara."

Chieko only nodded.

They walked off, staying light on their feet to keep themselves hidden.

Chieko sniffed. "Oh, that's an interesting smell, indeed. It reminds me of a Guards that lived over a half a century ago."

"Well, it wouldn't be shocking if they're still alive," Rin stated. "If they took care of themselves properly then they would live for a long time."

"Oh, no, no," Chieko disagreed. "This Guards has a form of immortality, and this version is where he is immune to anything that happens within our time and space world."

Kaya frowned. "I'm confused."

"What Chieko-san is saying," Rin mumbled, "is that this Guards is completely immune to the human world—as in the occurrence of explosions, decapitation, and all the other kinds of deaths. But he is only immune to those kinds of things if he is on the world of the living."

"Oh, okay." Kaya nodded her understanding.

Chieko suddenly halted, putting her cane up to stop the siblings. Her pale wrinkly face was scrunched up in a scowl and she looked serious.

"What?" Rin whispered.

"The scent stops here," Chieko croaked. She looked down to the grass. "Underground, maybe? Start digging, Rin-san."

"Troublesome," Rin grumbled.

The old woman hit Rin on the back of his head. "No complaining, you little shit!"

Rin grumbled some more complaints and kneeled down to start digging with chakra-laced fingers. After what felt like forever—and when he was at least fifteen feet underground—his claws scraped against something hard. He paused for a moment. "I think I found something!"

"Great, what is it?" Chieko asked.

"Something hard. It could be a rock, but—"

"Ni-san, just figure out what it is already!" Kaya snapped.

Rin glared, but turned his head back to the dirt. He started digging the earth away, exposing a platform made of metal. He scowled. "This is stupid. It's made out of metal."

"That Madara-Obito-bastard-or-whatever-he-is sure is confident," Kaya snorted.

"That's a long nickname," Chieko remarked.

The silver haired Nara rolled her eyes. "Break it down, ni-san."

"Troublesome, but agreeable." He pulled back his fist, laced it with more chakra, and punched the surface. It easily broke, a loud crack and bang echoing through the room underneath it.

All of a sudden, the ground underneath them crumbled, and the three Jinkininki fell into the room.

Rin roughly fell flat onto his back, while Chieko landed softly on top of him. Kaya landed softly next to her groaning brother and oblivious old bag.

"What just happened?" Kaya murmured.

"**You **_**dare**_** trespass!**?" a deep voice boomed.

The three Jinkininki froze in their spots, one thought going through their mind: _danger._

* * *

><p><strong>This time-space-immortality thing came off of a whim...<strong>

**"Chieko": "wise child"  
>"Rin": "cold; companion; Japanese version of "Lynn""<br>"Kaya": idfk...**

**Peace! :3**


	14. Of Fire and Desperation

**NoelleShadow: I try to get one-two chapters out per day, but I'm having some writers block. :(**

**LordGhostStriker: could be both... :3**

**thor94: not everyone knows of Obito. And no, this Rin is a male, if that's what you mean.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 13: Of Fire and Desperation<em>

* * *

><p>I blinked, feeling my stomach drop to my feet. <em>What is this feeling...? It...is it a chakra signature? No...th...it's not a chakra signature... <em>I thought. I shuffled ununcomfortably. _This signature...w-what is it...? Why...why is it so _ominous_?_

"Naruto."

My head snapped over towards the direction of Minato, cerulean eyes wide with fear. I swallowed thickly.

"Is something the matter?" he asked with worry.

I swallowed again, my chained tail twitching. The void in my stomach etched up to my chest, scratching at my throat. "Y-you don't sense that...?"

"Sense what?" Kushina asked. "Is there someone coming?"

"It's another Guards."

All three of us turned our heads to our right. An Illusionist stood there. He had sandy hair, a squirrel-like face and a fluffy tail at his lower back. He had a black yukata and standard _zori_. I stared at him.

"Humans have a bit of a difficult time detecting demons," he explained. "Well, unless you grew up around one."

"Who're you?" Minato asked.

"Just another Illusionist," he said. "But I came to tell you guys that another Guards has been found, and he's on a rampage."

* * *

><p>Obito Uchiha glared at the battlefield from his cliff. All of the freed and willing demons were fighting against his Guards. They didn't stand much chance; each blow, they were swatted away by the griffin.<p>

"Dammit," he hissed. "I was so close, too."

"No you weren't."

Obito looked over his shoulder to a white-haired woman. She had silver eyes and gray skin, along with a white yukata and a black obi. She put her hand on her hips, narrowing her eyelids to slits. "Madara, was it?"

"Hn, who are you?" 'Madara' snapped.

"My name is Akemi Otsutsuki," she said. "I am here to—"

"I do not care who you are," 'Madara' hissed. He glared through the eye hole of his orange mask. "I'm not interested in petty negotiations or whatever it is you want."

"Too bad." Akemi sighed in disappointment. "I was going to offer you a power that could beat even the Juubi to a pulp."

In an instant, Obito's interest was piqued. _Perfect..._

* * *

><p>A loud roar echoed across the fire filled landscape, causing a shock wave of pure sound to flatten the surrounding forest. Demons didn't hesitate pull out weapons ranging from swords to poisoned daggers to even senbon made of bones.<p>

"**I will crush all of you**!" it roared. "_**Die**_!"

"Not on our watch!" an Oni shouted back. "Will you just stay down?!" He jumped up, a colorful wave of demons following with weapons in their hands.

"**Pathetic** **attempts**—**all of them**!" it shouted.

A wave of bone or metal senbon shot at the griffin, but they were easily deflected by the griffin, shattering or falling to the charred ground. A large group of Oni stabbed their swords or poisoned daggers into its ankles, mere drops of blood dripping from the wounds. The griffin Guards demon shook its feet, the demons being forced to let go of their weapons.

Katsu jumped up, using the tiger hand seal. She sucked in a deep breath, putting her fingers to her lips._ Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

A large fireball made its way up the demons' hawk leg, leaving behind streaks of smoke.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa_!"

The gust of wind Kaya created fueled the fireball, making the fire as thick as the leg of the gigantic griffin. Streaks of sparkling gas joined the deathly ball of fire, this time, burning the skin of the Guards.

Rin jumped up, using chakra to catch up with the scorching ball of death. He grit his teeth together, baring his fangs and spraying mist-like gas, and the flaming ball of death became a flaming blast.

"Hurry! He won't be distracted for long!" Chieko shouted.

"You heard her! Ready?! Go!"

"_Doton: Dosekiryuu_!"

About a hundred dragons made of stone and earth rose up and around the griffin demon, ramming into its legs and sides. The demon roared as the earth dug into its skin.

Its feathers hardened, shattering the earth from the pure force the feathers created upon contact. The griffins' black lion-like tail lashed out, crushing the burnt landscape and throwing many demons away; most of which just landed like well-trained shinobi.

"Dammit," Katsu hissed. "We need another Guards—ASAP!"

* * *

><p>I felt scared and annoyed. Scared, because of the ominous feeling and annoyed, because the other demons were taking too long. Not to mention, the other humans were <em>bickering<em> on and on about the Madara problem. My tail twitched in annoyance as the 'talking' among Kage's continued.

"Madara isn't the problem right now," I snapped.

Their eyes averted over to me, scanning me skeptically and suspiciously.

"Ah, you're the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki," Yagura said. "And what do you mean by Madara not being the problem?"

I scowled, glancing at the humans. "What? You don't feel it?"

"Feel what?" A asked.

"Seriously?" I mumbled. "It's like a trained shinobi pointing killing intent at everything."

"I don't sense it," Mei said. "Kid, if you can sense it, I'm pretty sure we can."

I scoffed. "Guess a humans' senses can't detect it..."

"It's as I said before," the Illusionist said. "A humans sense will never be able to detect a demon unless they grow up around us."

"...what are you talking about?" Ohnoki questioned.

I sighed. "Never mind." _Now the question is, where is it coming from?_

* * *

><p>"Now, what is it that you want to offer me, Akemi-san?" 'Madara' asked.<p>

"This power will take time to master, but you seem to have time," Akemi replied. "Are you content with that?"

"Time isn't absolute for me," 'Madara' stated calmly. He looked back to the battlefield with a narrowed coal black eye. "Though I do not have much time as of now. These demons are bound to sense me, and I'm not content with fighting a hundred demons all at once."

"Very well then," she said. "You know of Kushina Uzumaki, correct?"

"I do." He nodded to himself.

"She has this power," Akemi explained. "Her son has it, too."

"So?"

"Obtain their DNA, and I shall teach you how."

Obito closed his eye. "_What_ is this power? That is my question, Akemi-san."

"It is the power of hatred and malice."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit shorter than I had wished, but the ideas are coming slow...very, very slow.<strong>

**"Akemi": "clear beauty(?)"**

**Peace! :3**


	15. Of Secrets and Death

**NoelleShadow: :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 14: Of Secrets and Death<span>_

* * *

><p>"That doesn't sound all that interesting, Akemi-san," 'Madara' stated. "Those things are <em>natural<em>."

"Ah, but our version is different," Akemi said. "It can manifest. Of course, what manifests into depends on the user. Kushina and that fox Guards' manifest into chains."

"Interesting." 'Madara' nodded to himself again. "Very well then, I will be looking forward to gaining this power—"

"Release the chains on Naruto Uzumaki this instant!"

'Madara' and Akemi looked over their shoulder. Kakashi was standing there, his gravity-defying silver hair all messed up. He had burns and wounds here and there; he looked like he came from hell and back.

"Hmmm, Kakashi Hatake," Akemi mused. Her thin lips curved up into a smile. "Here to free the fox demon from its prison?"

"I'm taking that as an insult," Kakashi hissed. He lifted his burned and gloved hand. He started gathering chakra into his palm, adding his lightning chakra. A second later, a chirping sound filled the air and lightning sparked in worn-out limb. "And do you know what happens when an enemy insults a comrade of mine?" He charged at the two, eyes blazing and bloodlust spilling. "They die! _Raikiri_!"

Kakashi's lightning blade was aimed at 'Madara' specifically, completely ignoring the Otsutsuki that stood a few meters away. He stabbed into the masked man, but it went straight through his body like he was a ghost.

The Jounin's eyes widened in shock as he passed through the man, clumsily ducking and rolling scarily close to the edge where the inferno battle between demons took place.

"H-how did that happen?" Kakashi muttered.

"That is none of your business," Madara hissed. "Have you no manners? I was in the middle of the conversation. And it was rather important."

"It was just about to end, anyways," Akemi pointed out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am leaving."

"Hn," Madara grunted.

"Wait!" Kakashi snapped. But he was ignored as the woman disappeared in a wisp of smoke. He growled in annoyance, gritting his teeth. He looked at Madara, eyes still blazing with anger. "Release Naruto right now, or else."

The masked rogue turned his head, his Mangekyou spinning to life. "No. It took me twelve years to just even get into the walls of that wretched village. I am_ not_ spending another decade to do it again."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. _Did__ Minato sensei put some sort of fuuinjutsu on the walls of Konohagakure no Sato in order to fend off Madara...?_

"That is none of your business," Madara bit back.

A swirl appeared at the base of Kakashi's neck as Madara started to teleport a chunk of flesh into his dimension. But the moment Kakashi felt himself get sucked into the dimension, he shunshined out of the way, reappearing behind the Uchiha.

"I will fight you, legendary or not," Kakashi snarled. "Release Naruto, or else!"

"I told you my answer," Madara hissed. "I will not release the fox."

The Hatake glared daggers at the raven haired man, feeling rage boil up in his chest. He pulled out a kunai, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm himself. He gathered chakra at his limbs, charging towards Madara. He swiped his kunai, but like his Raikiri, it phased through like he was a ghost. Kakashi landed awkwardly behind him again.

"Dammit," Kakashi whispered. He sneered in disdain, pulling out Minato's infamous three-pronged kunai. He stabbed it into the ground a few inches in front of himself; not even a second later, a blonde man appeared in a flash.

"Minato Kamikaze," Madara said. "What an honor."

Minato scanned the masked man, cerulean eyes narrowed. "Are you the one who keeps my son in captivity?"

"Hn, I am. Who else could keep a Guards down for six full days?" he replied in mockery.

Minato glared, killing intent spilling like a bucket of water being dumped. "All threats must die." In a blur of yellow, the Yondaime disappeared. Not even a second later, he reappeared right in front of the masked man. His arm was pulled back and a ball of pure chakra was in his palm. He thrusted his hand forward and aimed for 'Madara's' mask.

The dark haired Uchiha stiffened, the Rasengan nearing his orange masked. He clenched his jaw and made himself transparent again. Just in the nick of time, the ball of chakra went through his head. Minato's eyes widened, recognizing the technique. He used Hiraishin to teleport back to his original spot again, eyes wide.

"So you _are_ the man who attacked Konoha six days ago _and_ the man who attacked us Konoha twelve years ago," Minato said. His stone cold face turned soft and sad. "...Obito, is that you?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuuton: Daitoppa<em>!" Kaya shouted. A large gust of wind batted away the Guards' tail as it raced for a group of injured Succumb and Illusionists.

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_!" Katsu spat out multiple fireballs, each two times bigger than they originally once were due to her adding gas. The attack connected, but did nothing but annoy the griffin.

It roared in annoyance, whipping its tail on the ground. Earth cracked and threw many demons away; dead bodies were flung into the charred rubble, some even snuffing out the fire thanks to tough, but dead, skin.

Rin used the tiger, ox, monkey, rabbit, ram, boar, ox, horse, monkey, tiger, dog, tiger, snake, tiger, ox, monkey, rabbit and bird hand seals in a blur of pushed speed. He grit his teeth together as blood and moisture from the air gathered around himself. It wasn't much because of the heat, but blood had water. And there was plenty of blood on the charred ground. He continued to gather as much moisture as he could, panting from exhaustion. He held his breath, and let it go qhile shouting, "_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!"

Demons jumped out of the way of the attack, making a clear path for the young Jinkininki hybrid. The blood and water was as big as the griffin demon at this point, dripping and shaking as Rin attempted to keep it up. The water surged forward, looking like a tube of blood and water as it aimed for the Guards.

The creature roared, finding it hard to dodge. The water and blood hit, unbalancing the wingless griffin. It roared again as the large, wild sea of liquid knocked it over. Rin panted as he attempted to keep it going, but lost his stance and collapsed. The water and blood scattered, leaving a soaked and winded Guards.

"Did we do it?!" a Succumb cried.

Kaya quickly rushed to her brothers side; Rin was knocked out, but he was alive nonetheless. She let go of a breath she never knew she had been holding, picking him up and putting him on her back.

"You fucking bitch!" Hidan shouted. "I fucking hate you, you fucking piece of shit! Fuck you, you fucked up fucker!"

"Stop cursing, you little shit," Chieko snapped.

"Shut the hell up, you shit bag," he hissed.

The griffin demon growled, its tail flicking as it stood. "**Break the buried chains and the fox shall be freed**."

"What?" Kaya murmured.

The creature shook itself, extending the feathers on its upper body. Within moments, the wingless griffin had silky black feathers sprouting from its shoulders. It opened its beak, roaring and flying away, leaving dead and injured demons behind on the wet and charred battlefield.

* * *

><p>"...Obito?" Kakashi whispered. "What are you talking about, sensei? Obito is <em>dead<em>."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," 'Madara' snapped. "I am _Madara_ Uchiha, not _Obito _Uchiha."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "I never mentioned Obito's _full_ name."

'Madara' stiffened, swallowing thickly. _Fuck._

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Obito?"

Obito's visible eye narrowed. "Those damn demons don't know when to shut up..."

Both of the shinobi stared in surprise. It was Obito. Obito Uchiha. Deceased team mate and student of Minato Namikaze.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!"

All three human shinobi looked over the edge of the cliff. A gigantic ring of blood and water loomed in front of a vaguely familiar man. He had white pineapple spikey hair and pale skin. He had the standard Konoha Chuunin shinobi outfit and a leaf headband wrapped around his neck.

"A-amazing..." Kakashi choked out. "T-that attack is huge...!"

Obito clenched his jaw even tighter, ignoring the small crack he heard coming from one of his molers as it cracked. He used his teleportation jutsu to get away, silently thanking Rin Nara for the marvelous distraction he had created.

Master and student stared in awe as the blood mixed water charged at the gigantic wingless griffin demon. It roared, resisting the urge to collapse under the force of the monstrous amount of blood and water. After a moment of point blank resisting, the creature collapsed under the pressure with a roar of annoyance and defeat.

The water dissipated, scattering across the blackened forest that could be mistaken for a burned meadow.

"Did we do it?!" a woman shouted.

Kakashi watched as a silver haired woman rushed up to the unconscious white haired man, hurriedly putting him on her back.

"You fucking bitch! I fucking hate you, you fucking piece of shit! Fuck you, you fucked up fucker!"

"Stop cursing, you little shit."

"Shut the hell up, you shit bag."

Suddenly, the demon growled, showing that it was still conscious. Its tail flicked as it slowly stood up, fangs showing as it glared at the demons. "**Break the buried chains and the fox shall be freed**."

"What?" the girl carrying the man on her back murmured.

Sleek black feathers grew out of the griffins shoulder, becoming long and strong wings within momnets. It roared, flapping the feathers and flying away, disappearing into the black smoke and clouds that blocked the blue sky.

"...I think that that was a hint," Minato said quietly. He scanned the battlefield before glancing at his wide eyed student. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Kakashi murmured. "Just surprised is all."

Minato nodded in understanding. "Come on, we've kept the othersbwaiting long enough."

Kakashi simply nodded in response, picking up his sensei's kunai before the Kage teleported back to the musty prison where Kushina, Itachi and Naruto waited in.

* * *

><p>"Are you content with the outcome, My Lady?" Mizuki asked respectfully.<p>

Said royalty sighed, sipping her wine as she overlooked Oto from her tall and large tree perch. She poured a bit more, emptying the bottle completely. She scowled, throwing the bottle to the floor. She ignored the looks of her servants and chugged down the red drink with the tiniest of scowls. "You could say that. But I am not particularly happy about my own kind being restrained in such an unruly way."

"I apologize." Mizuki was quick, he didn't to get on Akemi Otsutsuki's bad side. "I didn't have much choice."

"You had plently of choices," Akemi hissed. She flicked her white snow tiger tail in annoyance. Her scowl deepened. "But you did as you were told. That much can be seen."

Mizuki sighed in relief.

"_However_, the job was not done _quietly_," she added. "Never underestimate a Jinchuuriki! Let alone a _Guards_! Was I not clear?!"

"Y-y-you were clear!" Mizuki stuttered. "B-but Juugo and Suigetsu were reckless!"

"You are the captain!" Akemi shouted. "You have full responsibility for your team, Mizuki!"

The traitor swallowed thickly, sweat running down the back of his neck.

With a scream of frustration, the Otsutsuki threw her red-stained glass cup at the silver haired ninja. He dodged, but Akemi's white tail was in his throat before he could even see her move. He choked, and went limp a moment later.

Akemi pulled out her tail, bright green eyes blazing with confusion and fury.

"My Lady, I heard glass break! Are you..." the human servants voice trailed off when she saw the dead body on the ground at her feet. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Akemi-sama, you really need to stop killing off your underlings."

Akemi scoffed. "I do not care for the worthless." She glanced at the red haired sensor kunoichi. "Karin, bring in Juugo and Suigetsu. I wish to have a little talk with them."

Karin swallowed thickly. "Y-yes, My Lady." She walked off, silently praying that Akemi did not kill off the only other two people she has ever genuinely smiled at in Oto no Kuni.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Akemi has anger issues.<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	16. Of Help and White Lies

**thor94: this chapter, he gets freed. Thanks for your review :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 15: Of Help and White Lies<span>_

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Break<strong>_** _t_****_he_**_** buried**_** _chai_****_ns_**** _a_**_**nd**_** _t_**_**he**** fox shall be freed**."_

_Buried?_ I wondered. A small frown furrowed my face. _Buried chains?_

Dad and Kakashi sensei appeared in front of my cell in a blink of an eye. Sensei was lightly injured and his clothing was charred here and there. I sniffed the air. Wet dog, wood and lubrication filled my nose.

"Are you two alright?" Mom asked.

"Yeah...just a little shocked," dad replied. "We just witnessed a battle between demons."

"Oh...that's nice." Kushina smiled sheepishly, but it was quick to fade into a rare seriousness. "Have you found a way to free Naruto?"

"The big griffin demon thing—or whatever the hell it was—told us that the chains are buried underground." A wave of ink and bird feathers [1] filled my nose as Kakashi sighed shakily.

_The Guards fought everyone?_ I thought. I looked at them. "Did his tail have feathers spiking out of the base?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you know what it is?" Kakashi asked.

"No," I replied smoothly. "But I heard that that demon is an elderly Guards; he's over a hundred years old."

"So that means that that...Guards was around since the time of Shodai-sama," Minato stated.

I slowly nodded. _It's him...but why was he fighting the others?_

"In any case, I'm pretty sure he was telling us how to free Naruto," dad added. "The chains' source is probably underground. If we dig deep enough, then we should be able to find it."

"That could take forever, though," Kushina pointed out.

"Don't worry," the Illusionist said. "I can dig twenty feet within two minutes."

Dad glanced at the demon. "You don't have to—"

"He says he's helping," mom interrupted. "Let him help."

Minato nodded rapidly, gulping in fear for his life.

I silently snickered, grinning in amusement.

The Illusionist walked into the cell, kneeling next to one of the chains, and started digging like a maniac.

A few minutes later, there was a large hole underneath me. It wasn't all that deep, though from what I could see, it covered all of the chains that wrapped around me.

"Is it down there?" Kushina asked.

"Yup," he replied. He poked his dirt-covered head out of the ground, nose twitching thoughtfully. "The chains are connected to some kind of black rod."

"I'll crush them," Kushina snarled.

The Illusionist looked skeptical. His nose twitched again. "Can a woman even do that?"

"_You sexist squirrel bitch_!" she shouted.

I tried not to grin in amusement as I watched the Illusionists head get mauled by punches and scrathes Kushina delivered. Sensei and dad had a look of horror, though.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry!" the Illusionist cried.

Kushina nodded, grabbing his shoulder and throwing him out of the hole. She disappeared for a few seconds before there were seven loud snaps. The chains went limp and dissipated in a purple-silver wisp of smoke.

I sighed in relief, waving my tail. I rubbed my ribs, slightly cringing from the painful ache I got in response.

Dad gently picked me up and put me on his back. "Let's get you back home. I'm sure you're tired and hurting."

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at Tenzo. The young Uchiha's worry did not dissipate at all. Not since the invasion that occured about a week ago ago. He frowned heavily, looking back at the pathway from the gate he and Tenzo waited at. He swallowed thickly. "They should have came back hours ago, Tenzo. Why are they taking their time?"<p>

"Anything could happen, Sasuke," Tenzo pointed out. "You shouldn't worry so much. The Hokage himself went to retrieve Naruto."

"That's exactly why I'm worried," Sasuke snapped. "This was critical enough for the _Hokage_ to go."

"Well Naruto _is_ Minato-sama's son," the ANBU pointed should be back any moment. But for now, we have to keep an eye out for Suna or Oto."

Sasuke sighed. "That's not my point."

Tenzo ruffled the unofficial Genin's hair. "They are all very skilled shinobi, Sasuke. They will be fine. Even if someone or something attacked, they'll make it."

"Still, that is not my point," Sasuke muttered. _Naruto's bijuu could have been extracted...and that means instant death..._

All of a sudden, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Itachi and Naruto appeared in a flash. Everybody was beat up; though it didn't look critical at all, it was slightly surprising to see Konoha Kiiroi Senkou even bruised, let alone dirtied and battered.

"Hokage-sama." Tenzo dipped into a slight bow. "Was the mission successful?"

Minato nodded. "It was. Though some of us need medical attention."

"Is Naruto alright?" Sasuke questioned.

"He is," Itachi assured. "He's exhausted, though."

Sasuke sighed in relief. _Thank the gods... He's alright..._

"Well, you should probably hurry to the hospital if you guys need medical attention," Tenzo suggested.

"Damn right," Kushina snapped. "Everybody was so reckless! It's ridiculous!"

"Hn," Itachi mumbled.

"Just go," Tenzo said.

The group of shinobi walked through the gate, obviously in a hurry.

Tenzo turned around and glanced at the Yondaime. "By the way, Hokage-sama, someone is here to visit. He's waiting at the mansion, and he wants you there ASAP."

* * *

><p>"You took your time. Making your sensei wait for five hours is inappropriate, Minato."<p>

The blonde sighed heavily. "Sorry sensei. Naruto had to go into surgery."

Jiraiya nodded, forcing smiling to show his understanding. But it quickly faded. "How is little Naruto? I haven't seen him since he was born."

"Well he ain't little anymore," Minato grumbled. He sat onto the dining room chair, rubbing his temples in exhaustion. "Now, what is it you need?"

"I don't need anything," Jiraiya stated. "I came to _inform_ you of something. Something very important."

"What is it, sensei?" the Yondaime asked.

"There's an organization chasing after Jinchuuriki," the Sennin said seriously. "They are not moving as of now, but I believe that it'll be very soon."

Minato sighed. He leaned on the table, rubbing his face. "First, a man claiming to be Madara wants to kill every single demon in existance, and now an organization is after Jinchuuriki... Who are they and what do you know?"

"Nothing much, really. All I know is that they have five S-rank criminals so far, and that they're already keeping tabs on known Jinchuuriki," Jiraiya said. "Their name is Akatsuki, and from what I can tell, they're a potential national threat."

* * *

><p><em>Three months later...<em>

* * *

><p>"I <em>refuse<em> that stupid D-rank! _Refuse_!" I crossed my arms into an X, my tail lashing in annoyance.

Iruka scowled; that was his 'I'm going to lecture you' face. "Naruto, being a ninja means—"

I scoffed. "I am _so_ done with lectures."

Kakashi sensei slapped the back of my head. "Stop complaining. Every ninja—including me—has done lots of D-ranks. You three are no exception."

Sasuke scowled in annoyance. "Hn."

"What he said," I muttered. "Besides, we've been doing stupid D-ranks for three months! Can't we just get a C-rank already?!"

Iruka sighed. "I don't think that that's a good idea."

"I agree with Iruka," sensei added.

"No!" I shouted. "No, no, no, no~!"

"Quiet down," Minato snapped. "Don't shout—all of Konoha can hear you, Naruto."

"Good, 'cause all of Konoha can know that I am _not_ the weak knucklehead ninja I was in the academy!" I shouted back.

Minato smirked. "Alright. We have a mission that could work for you guys."

"Sounds good," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"I know, right?" I mumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"Moving on." Dad pulled out a file. "This is an escort mission. Tazuna-san, come on in."

My head turned to the do

or; an old, drunk and smelly man strolled in. He had crappy clothes and messy gray hair. A sake bottle was in his hand, red tinting his cheeks. "So I get a bunch of brats for an escort? Pathetic."

I glared at him, my tail waving in annoyance. "And you're a smelly, poor and drunk old man. I guess we're even."

Tazuna snorted. "Brat."

"Naruto, be nice to your client," dad scolded in amusement. "This is Tazuna, a bridge builder. You guys are to escort him from here to Nami; protect him from bandits and whatnot."

I nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

* * *

><p>I sniffed, getting the scent of mist, blood and metal filling my nose. I brushed my tail against Sasuke's hand. He gave me a slim nod of understanding, his iris's trailing to the conner of his eyes.<p>

"Hey, sensei, how much longer till we get to Nami?" Sakura questioned.

"About an hour or two," he responded. "We're almost—" but he was cut off when a spiked metal chain shot out of the puddle, two Chuunin following and yanking both of their left hands.

Sasuke, Tazuna and Sakura stared in shock as sensei was ripped into pieces, His 'remains' falling and leaving a bloody mess.

I sniffed the air. _Freshly ripp__ed wood? It must be_ _Kawarimi._

"S-sensei!" Sakura cried. She pulled out a kunai, standing in front of Tazuna. She was coated in the scent of rotting flesh.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"We are the Demon Brothers," one of them said. "I am—"

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" Sasuke exhaled a large fireball, aiming for the two Demon Brothers.

"_Suiton: Mizudepou_!" Steam clouded the pathway as the two jutsu's collided.

I looked around. There were five shapes; two were buff, two were small and one was taller and slightly hunched. I turned my head to the two buff silhouette's. I silently charged at them, pulling out a kunai in midair. I jumped onto the brother the was closer to the forest edge, digging my kunai into his eye. The brother shrieked in pain, swinging his gauntlet as the scent of blood filling my nose. I hardened my tail and wrapped it around his arm, restraining his movement.

The second brother swung his gauntlet at my right hand. With a grunt of effort, I jumped away, but not without a tiny scratch on the top of my hand. I hissed in annoyance, landing softly on my feet. I didn't hesitate to extend my tail, throwing it at the second brother.

He jumped away, yanking his injured brother. They disappeared into the dispersing steam, but sensei's scent flooded my nose and two grunts followed along with the scent of musty rope.

I straightened up, narrowing my eyes. As the steam cleared, it reveiled Kakashi sensei standing next to the Demon Brothers. "What was _that_ all about?"

"I wanted to see how you would react," he replied sheepishly.

"How are you still alive?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

"Kawarimi," Sasuke stated. He pointed to Kakashi's 'remains'—which were shredded pieces of wood. "See?"

"Ha! I knew that..." Sakura said timidly in embarrassment. She glanced to the jōnin. "So how did we do?"

"Better than I thought," Kakashi sensei said, his eye averting towards Sasuke and me. "You two were quick to retaliate. I'm proud of you guys." He glanced at Sakura. "You need some working on, though. I could teach you some illusions and taijutsu moves."

Sakura nodded nimbly, but didn't answer. She turned her head towards me, eyeing the wound on my hand. "Their gauntlets were poisoned. We need to get you some medical treatment, Naruto."

I glanced down at it. I felt the tiniest of Kurama's chakra trickle through my coils. I looked back at the kunoichi, and smiled reassuringly. "It's fine. I—"

"I think that we should go back," sensei interrupted. "These two here are Chūnin ranked ninja, and we don't have the manpower if more come."

"No way in hell am I giving up this mission, dattebayo!" I snapped. "We sealed with these 'demons' perfectly fine! If more come, then good! That just means a challenge!"

Sensei shook his head. "You don't get it, Naruto. There is Sasuke and Sakura—think of them. This mission is easily an A-rank. _None_ of you three can handle that."

Tazuna sighed. "It's fine, Naruto. You don't have to come through with this."

I scowled. "I sense that there's something more to this than bridges and protection. Spit it out, you old bag of bones."

"Naruto," Kakashi snapped.

"It's fine," Tazuna said. "It's just...my land is becoming poor and hopeless because of Gatō—you know him, right?"

"Gatō? _The_ Gatō?" Sensei asked in surprise. "He's rumored to be the richest man in the world!"

The bridge builder nodded. "Yes, that Gatō. He has been tormenting Nami for a long time. He broke harbour's and bridges down, so we can't do anything in regards of trading and stuff. The bridge I am building means that we can finally make some money, but Gatō doesn't want that so he's sending ninja after me. And because Nami is so poor...I couldn't afford an A-rank. I apologize for the lie."

I chuckled soarly. "It's in a humans nature to lie. Some are good, but most are bad. I'd call this a white lie. You did it to help your people. I don't view that as bad."

The old man blinked, but didn't say anything.

"So does that mean we're going to complete this mission?" Sasuke asked.

"We better, dattebayo!" I snapped.

Kakashi sensei sighed. "We aren't—"

"Sensei, are we _really_ going to let thousands—possibly millions—of people continue this suffering?" Sasuke asked sharply. "We are _ninja_, and not just a bunch of academy brats."

The jōnin perked up pridefully—though it seemed I only noticed it. He sighed in defeat. "Alright...we'll continue this mission."

I grinned. "Awesome!" _Now this is something I can brag about to the others, dattebayo!_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I made ya'll wait. Writers block wasn't very kind like always.<strong>

**Anyways, I had to cut this short, 'cause, like, it was ridiculous about how I ended the last arc...(lol)**

**Peace! :3**


	17. Of Fog and Ninjas

**LordGhostStriker: lol, agreed. Thanks for your review :3**

**RyagatAnime: I never said I wrote yaoi, lol :3**

**NoelleShadows: yup! We are off to Nami! And Kakashi wasn't being harsh—just cautious. Plus he was a bit like that in canon... Thanks for your review :3**

**thor94: yup, thanks for your review :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 16: Of Fog and Ninjas<span>_

* * *

><p>"This damn fog is so annoying," I grumbled. "Can't see <em>anything<em> at all."

The rower nodded his agreement. "We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute. On the other side of it is Nami no Kuni."

I glanced up, and a vague image of a large—and unfinished bridge—appeared. My tail flicked, murmuring, "I've seen bigger."

"At least _act_ amazed," Kakashi muttered absently.

"Sure," I said. I pretended to be amazed. "_Whoa_! It's huge!"

"Hey! Keep it down," the rower hissed. "This mist'll keep us hidden. But from this point on, we have to turn off our engines and row. We'd be in big trouble if Gatō caught us."

I snorted in amusement, but stayed silent other wise. _Humans...so paranoid._

"We'll be there soon," he continued. The rower leaned forward, stopping his rowing and allowing us to drift. His voice was noticeably lowered when he spoke next, though, "Tazuna... So far it looks like we've been overlooked. Just to be on the safe side we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under the cover of mangroves'."

"Thank you," the bridge builder murmured back.

A few seconds later, we entered a tunnel. It was dark, but it smelled like wet stone, musty air and sea salt. I scrunched my nose, my tail waving in annoyance. We emerged into a lake—high tides from the sounds of the rower and the look of things here.

"Oh, wow," Sakura murmured in amazement. "What a nice little village. I can't believe Gatō would do such cruel things to such a little village."

"They're a bunch of sitting ducks if you ask me," I stated honestly.

Everybody glanced at me, obviously expecting me to say something else.

"What?" I snapped. "They took this long to just build up the courage to ask for help." I flicked my tail again. "Can you imagine how long it probably took to build that bridge?"

"We were waiting for the perfect chance to seek help," Tazuna excused shallowly.

"There's a difference between waiting ducks and sitting ducks," I retorted. "Nami has a bunch of sitting ducks waiting and suffering—and all for what?"

"Naruto-baka, don't be so mean!" Sakura snapped quietly.

"I'm just being honest, pinky," I mumbled.

"The way he said it was harsh," Sasuke pointed out, "but Naruto has a valid point. You can't just sit around and wait for your meal to come to you."

Kakashi sensei absently nodded his agreement, his eye scanning the trees and outskirts of the scrawny and pathetic village.

A few seconds later, the rower pulled up to a dock. He pushed his paddle against one of the dock pillar, and we got off of the boat. "This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks..." Tazuna said with a slightly sheepish grin, "...for taking such a risk. I shouldn't have asked it."

The rower only nodded, pushed off of the pillar, and then turned his motor off, leaving behind the thick and heavy stench of burning oil and gas. Then, we turned and walked off.

"Okay, now, if I can just make it home in one piece..." Tazuna said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled.

Kakashi sensei sighed, pulling out his perverted book to read it—though he looked thoughtful and the scent of ink was strong.

I sniffed. Other than the sea salt from the tides and the musty forest scent surrounding us, there was the cool scent of snow—and rabbit. I frowned. _It's spring...why would there be the scent of snow? _I pulled out a kunai, and threw it into a bush.

"Naruto-baka, what the heck was that for?!" Sakura snapped.

I frowned as nothing came out, but the scent of rotting flesh was coming from that same direction—as well as from sensei and Sakura. I smiled sheepishly. "Was it just a rodent?"

"What rodent?! Are you out of your mind!? There's nothing there, you moron!" Sakura snapped.

"Please... Please don't play around with your kunai. They can be a teensy bit dangerous," Kakashi mumbled wearily.

"Midget!" Tazuna shouted. "Don't go acting us like that! And stop messing with our heads!"

I snorted, an insult about to roll off my tongue. But Sasuke walked up to the bush I threw at. He blinked in surprise, and glanced back at us. "It's a rabbit."

I grinned. "Ha! I _knew_ something was there!" _And what it was, as well._

"A rabbit?" Sakura murmured. She glared at me. "A rabbit is no threat, you tailed dunce!"

I glowered in annoyance. "The rabbit's pelt is white—it's a snow hare. And it's springtime!"

Kakashi sensei blinked, but he didn't look surprised to know that I knew things without seeing it. "Let me see."

Sasuke nodded, stepping aside to let the jōnin take a look. "A rabbit's pelt should be a shade of brown or something, right?"

"Right," sensei replied. "This rabbit is white—which means it's a pet... And a decoy."

"A decoy?" I silently echoed. I sniffed the air again. The scent of blood and mist filled my nose. "Sensei..."

Said jōnin's broody mood turned into the scent of surprise—which is wood. He glanced at us. "Everybody duck _now_!" He crouched just in time for a large object to fly over his head. The ducking was followed by me, Sasuke and Sakura. However, Tazuna was hesitant in doing so.

I growled in annoyance, extending my tail to wrap around the bridge builder's waist. I yanked him down to the ground just as the gigantic weapon was about to decapitate him. A loud thump was heard as the weapon dug itself into a tree trunk. A blur of a human shinobi followed, landing on the hilt like a bird on a perch.

Sensei stood back up. "Well, well... If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who rang off and left Kiri no Kuni."

_Zabuza? The wielder of Kubikiribōchō Zabuza? _I thought. I stood up, glancing at the former Kiri-nin. My eyes narrowed. The scent of blood and mist was stronger now. I retracted my tail to its original length, glaring up at Zabuza.

"Don't attack him," Kakashi ordered. "Don't interfere at all. This may be a little rough..." He pulled his Konoha headband off over his eye, and revealed a Sharingan.

Zabuza cocked his head towards us, his eyes sharp and full of thirst for battle. "Kakashi no Sharingan, I presume?" His expression turned icy. "If it couldn't be too much trouble, could you surrender the old man?"

Sasuke gaped. "What does he mean, 'Kakashi no Sharingan'...?"

Sensei didn't reply. "Assume the manji battle formation. Protect Tazuna-san."

I stared stoically at Kakashi for a few seconds, but complied anyways and got into the formation, my tail twitching irritably.

"Now, Zabuza, shall we?" said the jōnin.

"Ahh... To face the legendary Sharingan so early in our aquaintance..." Zabuza mused. "But...unfortunately, Kakashi, it looks like I'm going to have to kill you first." He didn't get a response from any of us. The ninja jumped off of his sword's hilt, grabbing it and jumping towards the lake.

"Is he...walking on water?" Sakura murmured in shock.

I pulled out a kunai, getting into a stance for combat.

Zabuza put his left arm up, index and middle finger pointed to the cloudy sky. His right hand mimicked his left hand, only it was held up to his chest. "The finest of jutsu's...the Kirigakure Jutsu."

"He's gone," Sasuke mumbled.

"He will come after me first," Kakashi sensei stated. "Momochi Zabuza is a master at silent killing. Letting your guards down around him is a one-way trip to heaven. I haven't mastered the Sharingan to its fullest potential, so I want you three to stay on your toes."

The heavy scent of soar warm milk and fog started invading my nose as a thick mist started to roll in. Within minutes, I could barely see a foot in front of me.

"There are eight targets." Zabuza's voice was practically everywhere. "Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart...so many choices! What vital, vulnerable place shall I choose?" He chuckled.

A heavy bloodlust filled the air, and it was directed at all of us. I snarled in annoyance, and countered it with my own. A few moments later, the KI was gone, my own replacing it.

Suddenly, the missing-merc-nin jumped down in between Sasuke and Tazuna, his hand and Kubikiribōchō behind his back to slice the builder in half. On instinct, I hardened and extended my tail, wrapping it around the large blade. Zabuza stared in surprise, but couldn't react as Kakashi stabbed a kunai into his stomach. Water spilled out of the wound, and Zabuza dispersed into a puddle of water.

_Mizu Bushin no Jutsu!?_ I thought. _Why couldn't I detect it? Is it because of this mist?_

"Sensei! Behind you!" Sakura warned.

I watched at the real Kubikiribōchō sliced through sensei, cutting him into two pieces. But instead of blood pouring out of the wound, water flew everywhere.

Another _Mizu Bushin..._ I silently dead panned. _Is this a Kiri jutsu party or something?_

"Don't move." A kunai was held up to Zabuza's throat. "Game over."

Zabuza chuckled. "Heh...you think it's over? You just don't get it..." He glanced at sensei from the corner of his eye. "It will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape. A _lot_ more."

I narrowed my eyes, and sucked in a deep breath. I cringed as the heavy scent of soar milk and water filled my lungs. However, Zabuza's scent was nowhere near by. My eyes widened. "I agree."

Everyone's attention was averted to me.

"It'll take a lot more to defeat you. You aren't an A-rank ninja for no reason," I agreed. "But sensei is in your league, as well, Zabuza."

Kakashi's mismatched eyes narrowed, and he stabbed the shinobi in the throat. He choked, water spilling out of the wound. The Mizu Bushin returned to a puddle of water, leaving sensei's kunai in the air.

The sword wielder jumped down behind Kakashi sensei, and swung his sword. Kakashi quickly ducked, making the gigantic weapon hit the ground. Zabuza looked very annoyed. He lifted his leg, and kicked away the Konoha jōnin all the way towards the lake.

Zabuza grabbed his sword, but was instantly stopped by caltrops. He glared at the tiny spikes in annoyance.

I quickly took the chance to attack him, extending and sharpening my tail tip. It stabbed into his lower back. My eyes widened as it was yet again another doppelgänger. "It was another Mizu Bushin, sensei!"

Kakashi resurfaced, panting and soaked.

Suddenly, in a shunshin, the for-real Zabuza was behind the silver haired jōnin. "Ha, gullable fool! _Suirō no Jutsu_!" He put his hand out, and the water around Kakashi trapped him in a sphere of chakra manipulated water. The dark haired merc-nin chuckled evilly. "That prison is inescapable. You're trapped."

My eyes widened. I glanced at the two A-ranked shinobi, and instantly my face settled for a sneer. By now, my tail was lashing wildly in annoyance and my killing intent was slowly—but surely—increasing. I grit my teeth together. _Momochi Zabuza will die!_

The world suddenly turned into blurs. My fangs grew a few more inches and the worlds' sounds were blocked out as I went deaf.

I could feel the bijū inside of me grin in excitement. _**This'll be interesting**..._

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Suirō no Jutsu<em>": "Water Prison Technique"**

**"_Kirigakure Jutsu_": "Hidden in Mist Technique"**

**"_Mizu Bushin no Jutsu_": "Water Clone Technique"**

* * *

><p><strong>Most scenes of this chapter are pretty raw, save for a few things...lol.<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	18. Of Icy Senbon and Foxy Demons

**NoelleShadow: ...lol, I didn't notice that XD thanks for the laugh :3**

**nathan waters 167: ikr? I've never seen another story like this. Thanks for your review :3**

**lovelydragonfly: well here's moarrrr XD thanks for your review :3**

**WhiteWhisperingWind: I'm gonna be honest, but this battle is slightly half-assed. But that's only 'cause it's the beginning. Thanks for your review :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter<em>_ 17: Of Icy Senbon and Foxy Demons_

* * *

><p>"<em>Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu<em>!" That was the last thing I remember seeing clearly. The rest was just blurs—but I was fully aware of what I was doing.

I was ripping Momochi Zabuza to ribbons.

A muffled and half blocked grunt of pain reached my deaf ears as I stabbed my claws into Zabuza's arm. His other arm grabbed Kubikiribōchō, and the giant blade was swung. My vision went black as I used teleportation to dodge. I saw the back of his head and on instinct, I swiped my claws. Another Zabuza jumped in the way, and it took the hit.

I hissed in disappointment, dodging another swipe of a blade that aimed for my neck. I lashed my tail, sharpening the tip and extending it. I felt the sparks get created as my tail clashed with Zabuza's sword. Taking the chance to attack, I charged at the rogue. I bit into his shoulder, digging my claws into his chest and all the while I kept my tail aimed for his wind pipe.

I heard water splash as the prison Zabuza held Kakashi sensei in was let go. Taking the chance—obviously—Zabuza used his free arm to rip me off of him. I hissed painfully as his fingernails dug into my scalp skin. He threatened me away, and I landed in water.

As quickly as I landed, I resurfaced, baring bloody fangs at the sword wielder. There was a shout off a jutsu, and a wave of more cold water pushed me away to the other side. I scowled in annoyance, teleporting away from the jutsu. I reappeared in front of Zabuza, lifting my claws to attack.

Suddenly, Kubikiribōchō stabbed into my ribs. I snarled painfully, teleporting away towards the land. I put my hand over the wound, the familiar feeling of thick blood pouring out of the wound.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!"

My head turned to the muffled voice of sensei. A ring of water swirled in front of him, aimed at Zabuza. My eyesight and hearing returned to normal, but an occasional blur was still around from the wound.

"Naruto, you okay?"

I glanced over my shoulder to Sasuke. I slowly nodded. "Yeah... It'll heal up in no time."

He nodded, but settled for supporting me anyways. "Sakura is worried sick. She's freaking out right now."

"Surprise," I mumbled sarcastically. The sound of rushing water caught my attention as Kakashi's attack hit Zabuza into a tree. The water held him there for a few seconds before it relaxed, leaving an injured and dazed Zabuza.

Kakashi sensei jumped down in front of the missing-nin, a wet kunai in his gloved hand. "Now it's game over."

The heavy and thick stench of oil filled my nose all of a sudden, making me more lightheaded and dizzy than the scent of heavy ink. I held my breath, looking around for the source. My eyes trailed over to Momochi Zabuza—the center of this stench. _He_ _has a pl__an..._

Suddenly, three senbon were thrown from the edge of the forest, digging into Zabuza's neck. Everyone glanced at the assaulter. My eyes narrowed. She had a Kiri hunter-nin mask, but she did not have Zabuza's scent. Instead, she had the scent of ice and snow.

"Thank you," she said. "I've been hunting Momochi Zabuza for quite some time."

"Who're you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am a Kiri hunter-nin," she stated stoically. "You don't need to worry, I am not here to fight you."

"Maybe not now..." I grumbled quietly. "If you're an actual hunter-nin, then decapitate Zabuza right here and now."

"...From the looks of it, you seem like young and fresh genin," the 'hunter-nin' said hesitatantly. "Are you sure about it?" She sounded a bit confident in her claim.

"We're shinobi, miss," Kakashi pointed out. "Decapitation is nothing new in our career."

The hunter-nin sighed. In a gust of wind, she disappeared, reappearing next to the dead Zabuza. She picked up his corpse, eyes sharp underneath her mask. "You are smart; I wish to fight you the next time we meet."

And then she was gone, Zabuza's corpse being taken with her.

Kakashi sensei sighed, tipping his head band back over his Sharingan eye. "Well, that put aside, we still need to escort Tazuna-san the rest of the way to his home."

I glanced at him. "Sensei, what about—"

"Zabuza was likely put into a near-death state. It'll take a little over a week to recover," the cyclops stated. "But it'll give you three time to get stronger."

Tazuna busted out into nervous and sheepish laughter. "You poor kids, you must be so humiliated!" He sighed, "but never mind that. You can lick your wounds at my house."

Sensei nodded numbly. He gave us a sheepish an apologetic grin, then, he collapsed.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried. She rushed up to the have conscious jōnin, frantic.

I gave sensei a dead panned look. _Stupid._

* * *

><p>"How are you two feeling?"<p>

I glanced at Tazuna's twenty-eight yeast old daughter, Tsunami. "I'm fine. Sensei should be fine, as well."

Tsunami nodded her approval. "Good. Would you like anything to eat?"

"I'm good," I said. "What about you, Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Not hungry," Sasuke mumbled absently.

"Do you have some fruit as an appetizer?" Sakura asked. "I haven't eaten since the walk from Konoha."

"We have an apple, but that's all we have for fruit," Tsunami replied. "I really need to go shopping."

"That should do," the pink haired genin stated. "Thank you, Tsunami-san."

"No problem. 'Least I can do," she said.

As she left, the room went silent, leaving only Kakashi's even breathing and Sasuke's weapon tinkering. My tail flicked in annoyance. It was way to quiet for my liking.

Tsunami stepped back into the room, an apple in her hand. "Here you go Sakura-san." She tossed the fruit at the Genin, who caught it easily.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"Where's Tazuna?" I asked.

"With Inari," she responded. "He's my son."

_So there's another human brat here._ I silently dead panned. _Great._

"Well, I'm going to go shopping. Is there anything you guys want?" Tsunami asked kindly.

"Uh... No," I replied awkwardly. I watched her nod, and then walk away with a wave. I glanced at the other three occupants. "...So what now?"

Dead silence was my answer. I sighed, and decided to stare at the wall with my tail twitching uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Haku reached to pull out the senbon, a thoughtful expression on her face. The blonde boy with the tail was no average shinobi. He was smart—smarter than an average twelve year old brat should be.<p>

Suddenly, Zabuza's hand shot up, grabbing the kunoichi's wrist. "I can do it myself." Without hesitation, he ripped out both senbon's.

"You shouldn't do that in such a sloppy manner," she scolded. "You might actually die, sir."

Momochi scoffed. "Whatever. Fill me in; what happened after I was put in my near-death state?"

"I arrived, but that blonde tailed boy dared me to decapitate you in front of them," she reported. "I had no way of pulling that off without being caught, so I had to stop masquerading as a Kiri hunter-nin. And forgive me for asking this, but why do you ask?"

"That boy is not human," Zabuza stated. He pulled the bandages off of his face, allowing the blood to drain from his throat. "...He managed to injure me, Haku... He is no Genin..."

"He's not even human, huh... That's pretty accurate, Zabuza-san."

The two glanced over to the shadow of a tree. A woman stood there; she had pearly white skin, silver hair, and wore a short silver kimono with a pastel blue obi.

Haku quickly pulled out senbon from her sleeve. "Who are you?!"

The woman smiled. "My apologies. I am Akemi Ōtsutsuki, and I come here with a proposal that might just irk your attention."

* * *

><p><strong>"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu": "Water Release: Water Prison Technique"<strong>

**"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu": "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique"**


	19. Of Big Bamboo Trees and Deals

**WhiteWhisperingWind: thanks :3**

**thor94: Akemi Ōtsutsuki is a female Guards. While she is neutral, she loves to be a dick and messes things up here (or there) for the hell of it. Thanks for your review :3**

**LordGhostStriker: lmao, yup. Thanks for the laugh :3**

**NoelleShadow: I know...that chapter had to be rushed, 'cause life can be a bitch. But this chapter is longer and has a bit more suspense(lol, that's a lie) than the last one. Thanks for your review :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 18: Of Big Bamboo Trees and Deals<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Quiet, quiet...quiet..."<p>

"Quit whispering like that, Usurantokachi."

"Yeah, Naruto-baka. We can't wake up sensei."

"Maybe we should stop talking all together," I whispered.

"...Good idea," Sasuke silently agreed. He slowly reached out to grab Kakashi sensei's mask, inching closer and closer to pull off his mask.

All of a sudden, sensei's lone onyx eye snapped open. All three of us cried out in surprise, falling back clumsily as the scent of wood filled the air.

My tail twitched in annoyance. "Damn...we were close..."

Sasuke snorted, but didn't comment any further. He went back to sharpening his weapons, the familiar scent of ink coming off of him in waves. I grinned in amusement.

"Good to see you up, sensei," Sakura said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kakashi replied. He slowly sat up, rubbing his temples in irritation. "What about you three? Been up to anything mischievous?"

"No," I said smoothly. "And we're perfectly fine."

Sensei chuckled lightly, but didn't comment on it any further. "Anyways, how long have I been out?"

"Three days," Sasuke informed.

"Hm..." The masked jōnin looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I take it you were miserable throughout those three days?"

I gave him an irritated, dead panning look. "I had to deal with an emo brat in those three days. You owe me."

"For what?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"For being stupid and knocking out the way you did!" I snapped. My tail lashed as I childishly glared at sensei.

"Maa, it wasn't _that_ bad, right?" he asked sheepishly.

I continued glaring. "You wish."

Kakashi sensei snickered. "How 'bout I teach you guys a few things?"

"Finally!" Sakura and I chorused.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. His brooding mood slightly faded and mud mixed in with ink.

"I'll show you." The jōnin grabbed his crutches, standing up with their support. "Head to the forest. I'll meet you guys there in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"Yo!"<p>

"You're late!" Sakura shouted. She glared. "You said a few minutes! You made us wait for an _hour_!"

Kakashi sensei gave her a sheepish eye smile. "Sorry, I got lost, and then I had to help this old couple to carry their groceries. And _then_, I had to help a few kids get their cat down from a tree—"

"My nose is sharp, I can smell a lot of things," I interrupted. "Right now, I smell bullshit, dattebayo."

Sasuke silently chuckled.

"...Alright, let's move on," sensei said. "Naruto, I know you've got this exercise down, but Sakura and Sasuke don't. So I'll be teaching you another trick."

I simply nodded, but didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to climb trees," he replied. "Without our hands."

"How come Naruto knows this exercise and not us? Is he getting special treatment because he's Yondaime-sama's son?" Sakura asked in irritation.

"No," Kakashi mumbled. "He's a rather brilliant little dunce."

"Ask Shisui," I added in amusement.

"Moving on." The masked jōnin turned away, the scent of warm milk filling the air as he walked up the side of a tree trunk. He continued to do so until he was hanging upside down on a tree branch.

"Wow," Sakura murmured in awe.

My tail flicked. "So what's my exercise?"

"Slow down, Naruto," sensei chided. "At least let me explain."

My tail flicked again, but said nothing otherwise.

"The way this works," he continued, "it's simple when explained. However, it's a different story when you try it. If you add too little, you'll fall. But if you add too much, then the bark with explode under your foot, and you'll fall."

"Oh, I see," Sakura piqued. "This improves your chakra control, right?"

Kakashi nodded. "It does. Now, go ahead and try it out."

Sakura nodded. She walked up to a tree trunk, and walked up the bark. The scent of warm milk strengthened, wavered, and then she fell. I couldn't stop the amused giggle from escaping my lips.

"Not too bad for your first try," sensei admitted. "Just mark where you were right before you fall so then you can keep track of progress." He glanced at me. "Naruto, come with me. Your exercise requires water."

* * *

><p><em>"What kind of proposal?" Haku asked caustiously.<br>_

_"I will give you a way to defeat that blonde fox, but in turn, you are to follow my request, and even then, its simple," Akemi offered._

_"...Sounds fair," Zabuza croaked._

_"Sir!" Haku snapped warily. However, she was quickly silenced by Zabuza's glare._

_"How do you defeat the brat?" he questioned Akemi._

_"It's rather simple," she replied. She pulled out a ruby that was strung up on a thin silver chain. "This is branded with a jūinjutsu I created myself. If you manage to put it on, then his powers will withdraw and kill him if it isn't removed within twenty-four hours."_

_"Is he that strong?" the merc-nin questioned._

_Akemi chuckled. "Potentially."_

_Haku frowned. "I still don't—"_

_"Your request?" Zabuza asked._

_"There is a woman I want you to retrieve. However, she is too well hidden," Akemi said. "But she has a subordinate who knows her exact where abouts."_

_"Who are they, and where are they," he said._

_"Her name is Chieko. And she is in that run down town where that bridge builder lives," Akemi informed. "When you find her, ask her where Suzume Koizumi and Ichigo are at. She'll tell. But I would be careful around her. She may be old, but she can still fight like a lion."_

_Zabuza nodded. "Anything else?"_

_The white haired demon smirked in amusement. She pulled out a small jar filled with a clear substance. "Rub this on your eyes. It can see through her...'jutsu', as people call it nowadays." She threw it at Haku, who caught it with trained reflex's._

_And when the two glanced back, Akemi Ōtsutsuki was gone._

Haku sighed at the memory. Akemi gave off bad vibes—the same the blonde tailed boy did when he attacked Zabuza. And Suzume Koizumi...and this 'Ichigo'... _Who are they?_

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Ack!" <em>Splash<em>.

My tail flicked in annoyance, my head emerging from underneath the could water surface.

"That was a bit better," Kakashi absently said. "But your still adding too much chakra, ya tailed dunce."

I glared. "It's not easy having gargantuan chakra reserves, you perverted cyclops."

The masked jōnin hummed for a few seconds before looking at me. "...Dis you say something?"

"No, the air spoke," I retorted sarcastically. I swam back to the shore, pulling myself back onto the dock. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the other two? I may know that exercise already, but it still took me a while to get the hang of it."

"Sakura has pretty good chakra control, and Sasuke isn't too bad himself," sensei pointed out. "You, however, have a different and rather difficult exercise. So it'd be best if I supervise you. Not to mention, anything can happen as far as I'm concerned. Gatō could already know where our exact location is."

I chuckled, confusing Kakashi. "Scum hires scum, and scum almost always gets taken care of sooner or later. Gatō is no excuse."

The masked jōnin sighed, but didn't say anything in response to my remark. "Keep going, Naruto."

I snorted, walking onto the water while gathering chakra at my feet only to fall for the umpteenth time that hour.

* * *

><p>I sniffed the night air, staring up at the cloudy night sky. It smelled like it was gonna rain. Not to mention the pruny and bloody, metallic scent. My tail flicked, and I glanced over my shoulder. An old woman with a hunched back, fair skin and silver-gray hair stood behind me, her eyes squinted and face crinkled from the smile that adorned her face. My eyes narrowed. "Who're you?"<p>

"I am Chieko," she croaked. "And I know who you are, so no need for introductions."

"...Might I ask why you approach me?" I asked.

"I just came to inform you of something rather important." Chieko's face hardened into a serious expression. "I assume Tsukiko Ōtsutsuki is in your village."

I nodded. "And?"

"Her mother is a Guards," Chieko said.

My eyes widened. "Tell me everything you know. And I mean _everything_."

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

* * *

><p>"It's supposed to be a tiny amount, tailed-dunce! Tiny! Not that much, alright? Alright. Go again."<p>

I huffed in annoyance, sending a glare at sensei. "At this point I have put the tiniest amount possible, cyclops sensei! Seriously, this is like trying to shrink a boulder to a sand grain."

Kakashi sighed. "It could be the Kyūbi. I mean, it is the reason why you have that much chakra."

I stepped onto the water again, gathering consistent and tiny trickles of my chakra. My tail lashed in annoyance, trying to stay as balanced as possible.

_**The reason does not lie within your chakra**._

I cried out in alarm, my concentration breaking as I fell into the cold water once again. I resurfaced, shaking the water off of my soaked blonde mop. "Stupid furball..."

_**Shut up and listen**. _Kurama snapped. _**The problem is your demonic energy**. **It's adding to your reserves and making it harder to control it**._

I scowled. _How do I make it stop?_

_**Exhaust it**. **Call it a third backup**, **if you will**—**a very paranoid one**. _Kurama explained.

I swam back towards the shore, pulling myself up onto the dock, my scowl deepening. "Great..."

"What? Something the matter?" Kakashi sensei asked. "Did the Kyūbi scare you?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "But he told me the problem."

"And that would be...?"

"My demonic energy is being rather paranoid, and it's adding to my chakra reserves in fear of me suffering from chakra exhaustion," I explained.

"Demonic energy?" The masked jōnin gave me a curious and questioning look.

"You know, the thing that enables me to use my demon powers," I dead panned. "Really self-explanatory. But anyways, the demonic energy keeps adding to my reserves, and it interrupts my chakra control."

"So we have to get rid of it somehow?" Sensei asked.

"No, I just need to exhaust it," I stated. "It should be easy. Demonic energy acts like chakra. The only difference being it's not blue, it doesn't have a conscious of its own and it's origin is definitely not the Rikudō Sennin."

"That could take all day, and we don't exactly have that kind of time. Zabuza will recover and return in about two days," Kakashi pointed out. "We'll need you for when that happens."

I scoffed. "Why doubt me, sensei? After all, I am a Guards. And when a Guards has their eyes set on something, not much can stop us."

"What are those things, then?" Sensei questioned skeptically.

I smirked. "Death."

* * *

><p><strong>"Suzume": "sparrow"<strong>

**"Koizumi": "little spring"**

**"Ichigo": "strawberry"; "one guardian"**

**"Jūinjutsu": "cursed mark techniques"**

**This was a bitch to write. I went from the computer to the phone to the other phone to the Xbox to the phone and then to the Xbox again (lol).**

**Thank you guys all for the reviews, compliments and follows/favorites! This story is close to beating my most popular story, "Disturbed".**

**Peace! :3**


	20. Of Damned Jūinjutsu's and Sparrows

**thor94: we all know Naruto can be quite oblivious at times, so why would now be different? Thanks for your review :3**

**WhiteWhisperingWind: your welcome :3**

**NoelleShadow: lol, Guards have a dry sense of humor and are insult-happy, so the retorts and smart ass comments are just beginning. Thanks for your review :3**

**helrio uzugaku: I do, techniques and explanations come straight from the wiki/manga. Thanks for your review :3**

**[note: for those of you who are too lazy to do the math, Haku gives Naruto the necklace at 3 AM]**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 19: Of Damned Jūinjutsu's and Sparrows<span>_

* * *

><p><em>That night—3 AM, southern dock...<em>

* * *

><p>I shivered, shaking my head clear of the freezing cold ocean water. I huffed in annoyance, slowly swimming back to the dock. At this point, my muscles were burning, and my limbs were numb from the cold. On top of that, it was drizzling. The only reason I was still able to work on the exercise was because of me being a jinchūriki and demon.<p>

"You know, if you continue to stay out in these conditions, you'll die."

I pulled myself up onto the wet dock, panting heavily. My numb tail flicked in annoyance. "That is none of your business, miss." I sat up, staring at the girl. She wore a light pink kimono with yellow trimmings, and a hooded cloak to block out the rain. She had dark brown hair, jet black eyes and pale skin. I sniffed, but the faint scent of salt, mud, lubrication and rain met my nose.

"I only that because I'd hate to see one as young as you die early," she chided lightly. "And you're wearing just some zori and shinobi pants."

I sighed. "Why do _you_ care? It's none of your business."

"That may be true, but still," she said, "people care for the tiniest of reasons."

I grunted in annoyance, my tail flicking again. There was a slight pause, the sound of water gently pattering on wood being the only sound. I shuffled uncomfortably, my stoic expression turning into a sheepish look. "Um... I know this might be kind of stupid to ask...but, why do humans care for no particular reason?"

The girl blinked in surprise, but it quickly faded and turned into a smile. She crouched down in front of me. "It's in a humans nature to do so. Especially for family. A mother's love is unconditional."

"Why?" I asked.

"Is there any need to question something so unconditional?" The girl's smile widened, but it quickly disappeared. She pulled out a necklace. It had a smooth ruby hooked up onto a thin silver chain. She put it around my neck, and smiled again. "Keep it; use it as a reminder of this conversation."

I stared at the ruby suspiciously. It's not everyday you run into a strange woman who gives you a for-real-ruby necklace with a shiny silver chain. I glanced at the brown haired woman. "Why would you give this to me, anyways? I'm a complete stranger to you."

The woman stood up, the scent of lubrication strengthening by tenfold. She smiled, though it wasn't as genuine and bright as before. "Must you question it?"

My tail flicked. "Yes," I dead panned.

She chuckled, pulling out a blanket from underneath her cloak. "Here, at least put this on if you're gonna swim."

My eyebrow raised, my numb tail waving uneasily. The girl chuckled again, setting it in front of me. She waved her good bye, and walked away, leaving behind the foul stench of lubrication.

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later—7 AM, Tazuna's house...<em>

* * *

><p>"You..." Sensei looked speechless for a moment as I walked into the dining room. "You...look like crap."<p>

I scoffed. "Shut up, dattebayo. That water exercise was difficult."

"Did you even sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," I replied. "It was crappy, but it was better than nothing."

Tsunami walked up to me. "Why don't you let me clean and dry off your clothes?"

I nodded my agreement. "Sure." I took off my black and orange vest, mesh shirt, and zori, handing it over to her. "My pants are dry enough to be worn."

She smiled, taking my damp clothing. "I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

I nodded again, sitting down next to Sasuke. I rested my head on the table, slumping in exhaustion.

"...Where'd you get all those scars...?"

I turned my head towards the young voice of Inari. I glanced at the faded scar that was on my ribs, shoulder blade and abdomen. My eyes narrowed. "...Mission disaster, that's all."

"What happened?" Inari asked. The scent of mud was steadily getting stronger.

"Can't say," I shot back.

"Why?" he hastily questioned.

_Well isn't he just a prying prick? _"Ninja and shinobi can't talk about their missions," I stated. "So quit asking, brat."

Inari scoffed, the scent of sea salt, wet dog, seaweed and ink mixing together in a foul stench as the boy stomped off to his room.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Sakura asked me. "He's just a boy—"

"Who needs to toughen up, dattebayo," I finished. "He thinks money and political power defines power itself. He is naïve, and is a sitting duck, just like the rest of this town."

The pink haired kunoichi sighed, getting out of her chair. "I'm going to help Tsunami-san." And then she left, leaving us behind.

"Where'd you get that necklace, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

I shrugged. "A woman stopped by at the docks last night. She gave it to me, and I found it real odd."

"So you're taking presents from strangers now?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

I glared at him. "You shut your mouth, duck-ass."

"Hn," he chuckled. He glanced at sensei. "Who's going to look after Tazuna today? Zabuza might get impatient and attack today."

"It's a slim chance, but it's possible," Kakashi sensei mumbled. "Sasuke, you stay here with Naruto and guard Tsunami and Inari. Me and Sakura will be guarding Tazuna-san at the bridge."

I glanced at him. "But what about—"

"That is something we can deal with later." The masked jōnin stood up. "And I mean at-home later, not later-tonight later."

I pouted. "Fine."

* * *

><p><em>Nine hours later—4 PM, unknown location...<em>

* * *

><p>"He'll die for sure."<p>

"You don't know that."

"He's branded with jūinjutsu that grandmother created." The rabbit-eared man scowled, his black nose twitching. "Grandmother sure did a stupid thing."

The beautiful light brown brunette standing next to the rabbit humanoid rolled her gray eyes. "You should know by now that things are never as they seem, ni-san."

The rabbit humanoid scoffed. "Trust me, I know. But this brat is a dunce. Don't you think he could've smelled the foul chakra in it by now?"

"Seals can do wonders, son, don't underestimate the humans' power." An other man joined the two dæmona's sides. "And Hamura made that jūinjutsu. Your grandmother only helped."

"Father," the brunette Succumb said, "will that tailed dunce live? He's branded with it."

"Only the Byakugan can decipher the seal," the third occupant stated. "But it's been thirteen hours already. The jūinjutsu will activate within an hour." His eyes narrowed. "Tekuro, Yuzu, alarm your grandmother. She needs to remove that cursed technique from the face of history."

The siblings nodded, "Yes, father," and they disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my dry eyes, swallowing to get rid of my parched throat for the millionth time that hour.<p>

"Tired?"

I slowly turned my head towards Sasuke, my eyelids feeling like rocks sitting on wet paper. "I dunno... I only need thirty minutes to an hour or two to sleep."

"And you got some sleep, right?" the Uchiha asked.

I nodded. "I slept for about forty-five minutes."

"...That woman could've done something to you," Sasuke concluded. "Not to mention, it was raining and stuff..."

I shook my head. "No... Kurama would've known and gotten rid of it..." I rubbed my eyes again, slumping onto the table again. I groaned miserably, feeling a terrible pinch in my temples and lungs.

"Maybe you should get some more rest," Sasuke suggested.

I slowly nodded, my tail waving a few times. "Yeah, maybe I should." I slowly stood up, leaning on the table to get my numb legs moving. My vision started swimming, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, instantly knocked out.

* * *

><p><em>Seven hours later—11 PM...<em>

* * *

><p>"What's his condition?"<p>

The doctor sighed, standing up and turning towards Kakashi. "There is nothing wrong with him, sir." She sighed again, glancing back at the unconscious Naruto. "He just has a slight fever."

"Then why'd he collapse?" Sasuke questioned.

She shrugged with another sigh. "Beats me. It wasn't exhaustion or sickness. He 'a rather healthy, though he isn't getting the proper nutrients...is he eating right?"

"Focus, lady," the Uchiha snapped. "My friend is bedridden and I don't even know why."

"My apologies, ninja-san," the doctor said in slight mockery. She sighed for umpteenth time. "But I am serious. There is nothing wrong with him. No sickness, no poison, no drugs, no nothing."

It was Kakashi's turn to sigh. "Well can you at least do one more checkup on him to make sure? Tomorrow is a big day, and he will be needed."

"Alright..." the doctor said. She sat back down next to Naruto, and did her checkup once more. Halfway through, when she was checking his pulse, she frowned deeply. "That's odd..."

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Shush, let me concentrate," the light brown haired brunette snapped. She pressed her ear against Naruto's chest, her hand hovering over his nose. The woman frowned, gently pressing her hand against his throat. Her frown deepened, and she glanced at Kakashi. "His heartbeat and breathing are erratic."

"Erratic? How so?" the masked jōnin questioned.

"His heartbeat is...skipping," she said nervously. "And his breathing is shallow and slow. You should get him to a hospital, ninja-san. And I mean ASAP."

"Where's the closest hospital?!" Sasuke asked with a raised voice.

The woman pursued her lips. "...Konoha."

* * *

><p>Slowly, my eyes opened, and the first thing to be seen were two pale green orbs. I blinked in surprise, taking a step back untill I felt my back legs hit the rough surface of a tree. I frowned.<p>

"There is no need to be afraid, young fox," the creature said. "I am a friend, not a foe."

I swallowed, my feet shuffling uncomfortably. It was exactly like that feeling I felt at that prison three months ago. "Who're you?"

"My apologies." It had the soothing voice of a woman with great wisdom and dignity—I could just feel her age. The she-dæmon's feathers rustled as she stood, and a gargantua face of a sparrow with pale green eyes stuck out of the eternal black shadows of another humongous tree. "I am Suzume Koizumi, the very first demon to ever exist."

* * *

><p><strong>"Tekuro": "black hand"<strong>

**"Yuzu": "play child"**

**I originally planned for Suzume Koizumi to come in later, but I had no idea how or where Naruto-chan would meet her. And we're only scratching the surface of OCs, I have at least 25 others, each playing a roll in the plot.**

**So, like the plot twist? Don't worry, I have a quatrillion more up my sleeve.**

**Peace! :3**


	21. Of Painful Internal Pinches and Numbers

**NoelleShadows: Well you prolly aren't going to expect this. Thanks for your review :3**

**helrio uzugaku: this chap is shorter, though it has action :3**

**thor94: thanks, but I never said he was ignorant or anything, just oblivious :3**

**WhiteWhisperingWind: the necklace itself isn't the seal. The seal is on the ruby itself. Thanks :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 20: Of Painful Internal Pinches and Numbers<span>_

* * *

><p>"Told you—he's a tailed dunce, I tell ya!" Tekuro snapped. "Why does grandmother even bother?"<p>

"Tekuro."

The jet-black rabbit humanoid glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, father?"

"He has potential," Tekuro's father said. "Yuzu can see that, your grandparents can see that, _I_ can see that, so why can't you? Has your age finally caught up to you?"

Tekuro scoffed, his pale face twisting into a displeased scowl. "No, of course not." He glanced at the crystal wall that showed the blonde Uzumaki and Hatake rushing through the trees towards Konoha. "Though...he really is a dumb ass."

"You called Hashirama a dumb ass, too, and look at where he is now," Yuzu retorted. She smirked. "A dumb ass couldn't create such a village."

Tekuro glared, but said nothing more.

"You two," their father said, "should get a break from each other. We've been tucked away in this cave for almost a hundred years."

"Totally," Yuzu agreed. She glanced at her skin. "I need a new tan. I'm as pale as a cloud right now and it's annoying."

"You two may go out, then. But don't intervene, leave that to Ichigo and Suzume."

Tekuro's nose twitched in irritation. "But father, that'll result in deathly consequences. Grandmother and grandfather were the ones to intervene last time, and that ended in a blood bath."

The tall, buff red-skinned man glared, his green eyes narrowing dangerously. "I said leave it to them."

The dark haired demon shuddered, his irritation averting to rotting flesh. "Y-yes, father..." Tekuro stepped back, and then disappeared in wisp of smoke.

Yuzu only sighed, following her older brother.

* * *

><p>My eyes widened in shock. "The...what?"<p>

Suzume stepped into the light of the sun that peeked through the greenery that waved in the wind of the forest that towered high above me—well over a kilometer. She dipped her head down, her human green eyes staring at me with a nonchalant and neutral expression. "You heard me, young fox. I am the very first demon to ever exist."

I blinked, mentally sputtering nonsense. "...Oh," was all I could manage.

The she-demon chuckled, but her amusement was quick to fade and turn into a serious expression. "You are probably wondering why I am here."

I slowly nodded.

"It's that jūinjutsu you wear on your necklace," she explained. "I see great potential in you; I wish to see how you would advance as a demon disguised as a human."

"_Disguised_?" I echoed. "I'm not disguised. This is my real form."

"...If you say so," Suzume mumbled. "Back on track young fox. You are dying as of now."

My eyes widened. "...So that woman gave me a death necklace." I scoffed. "Awesome. I guess I really am a 'tailed-dunce'."

"I don't blame you, young fox," the sparrow stated. "Hamura Ōtsutsuki collaborated together and made it. Naturally, only the Byakugan can decipher it. And even then it would take hours. You do not have the time, though. If I'm right, you have three hours left."

My tail flicked, feeling something inside of me that wasn't Kurama stir in disturbance. "...And since you're the co. creator, you know how to break it, right?"

"Correct." Suzume shuffled, her ruffling feathers sounding like a million grains of sand being moved. "It'll take a bit. In this world, a few hours is a few minutes. It'll take two hours in real time."

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. I felt a lump form in my throat. I clenched my jaw in frustration. "Hurry, lady, I really am in no mood to die."

"Patience, young fox," Suzume chided. Her green eyes narrowed. "Let me concentrate."

I did as I was told, silence reigning over my ears. My tail waved in impatience and annoyance. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a memory I didn't know I had crashed down on me.

_"Kakashi, what happened?"_

Another hit me.

_"I can't decipher it. We need a Hyūga—ASAP!"_

And another.

_"These symbols are at least a thousand years old... This could take hours."_

_"Minato, we don't have that kind of time! Our son is dying!"_

_"I know!"_

_"Okay, calm down, Kushina-sama. Hokage-sama needs to concentrate. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Feel better?"_

_"...No!"_

I chuckled quietly, but flinched when a terrible pain hit my chest and head. I grunted when another hit me—but this time it felt like my heart was being crushed. I held my head, screaming painfully as the clutch strengthened when the third wave hit.

"_Suzume_!" I screamed.

"'Tis but the beginning, young fox." Suzume shuffled again. "We're in the last fifteen minutes of your remaining life. Just hold on for bit longer."

Another memory hit me.

_"Naruto! Naruto! Get off of me, my son needs me!"_

_"Calm yourself Kushina-sama! He is having simultaneous seizures! There isn't much you can do!"_

_"I don't care! I want to be there for him!"_

"Young fox," Suzume said sternly. I pushed through the pain, glancing at her with little to no strength. "Thirty seconds are left. All you have to do is wake up."

I winced, trying to force myself awake. But nothing worked. "H-how, though!?"

Suzume didn't reply. "Nine seconds."

My tail lashed in annoyance.

"Seven seconds."

"How!" I shouted. "How?!"

"Three seconds."

My eyes widened in shock.

"One second."

I choked out something inaudible, but was cut off as the world around me disappeared, turning into pitch black nothingness with one word echoing in my mind: "Zero."


	22. Of Frantic Cries and Food

**WhiteWhisperingWind: maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Thanks for your review :3**

**NoelleShadows: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, if you think this is cruel, wait for the ending. Thanks for your review :3**

**helrio uzugaku: lol :3**

**thor94: you'll see in this chapter. Thanks for your review :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 21: Of Frantic Cries and Food<span>_

* * *

><p>Suzume's eyes narrowed. She watched as the blonde jinchūriki disappeared in a wisp of smoke—gone and alive, she hoped. The she-Guards ruffled her feathers, a light chuckle escaping her throat as she, too, disappeared in a wisp of smoke.<p>

* * *

><p>I choked on my own breath, trying to find oxygen to relieve my lungs. I fell to my knees, coughing and wheezing like I just got out from being underwater for hours. I felt a bad ache in my chest. I clenched my jaw, squeezing my eyes shut and forcefully breathing through my nose to even out my breathing.<p>

I slowly glanced around. I saw smoothed over rocks jutting out. The scent of everything hit my nose—wood, smoke, BBQ, spring water, wet dog, seaweed, ink, mud, sea salt, lubrication, ramen, old blood, metal, oil, electricity—

I scowled, a head ache hitting me from hell itself. I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. A little voice in the back of my head kept repeating "we're fine" over and over again, obviously trying to ignore the trillions of scents and headache.

"_Naruto_!"

I flinched in surprise, feeling dads hands on my shoulders that I knew wasn't there in the first place. I looked up to him, eyes wide and frantic as the scents continued to overflow my nostrils.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the seal?" Minato questioned.

I scowled. "Scents—they're _everywhere_...emotions, smells..._everywhere_!" I put my hand over my nose and mouth, trying to keep the bile rising up from my stomach from coming up.

"Calm down. Just calm down..." He paused for a moment, thinking. Then he spoke in a calming manner, "Calm down. Close your eyes," I closed them, "good, now imagine Konoha—the entire village. The academy, the apartment complexes, Ichiraku Ramen, the training grounds, Hokage Mansion... Now, focus on what you _want_ to smell. Is it the forest? The mountain? What about the ramen stand? Which do you want to focus on?"

_The mountain—just the mountain. I want the mountain._ I told myself. _Just the mountain..._

"...So, tell me, what can you sniff out now?" Dad asked.

I slowly took my hand off of my nose, and sniffed. The trillions of scents were gone. The only scents I smelled was spring water, dust, rock and dads scent. I blinked in surprise. "It actually worked..."

"Good." Dad sighed. "You really have everyone a panic. You know that, right? Tell me, what do you remember?"

_Talking to the very first demon and learning about that stupid jūinjutsu._ "Blacking out at Nami and waking up here," I replied quietly.

"Anything else?" he asked.

_Yes! _"No." I slowly shook my head.

Minato nodded. "...Okay... Well, we need to head back to the hospital. Your mother is panicking like the world is coming to an end."

* * *

><p>The instant dad teleported me back to the hospital, the air left me as mom gave me the biggest bear hug ever. And she didn't let go of me for a while. "O-okay...I-I can't breathe...!" I managed to say.<p>

"Oh, sorry," mom apologized. While she did depart, she still kept close to me like the protective mother she is.

Kakashi sensei glanced at me. "We thought you died. You gave all of us a scare."

I chuckled, but didn't reply.

"Well, in any case, we need to check up on you and make sure you're not in any more danger," dad stated. He put his hand on my shoulder. "I really don't want a repeat of tonight."

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

* * *

><p>I heard the door slid open. My tail flicked, and I glanced at the visitor. I grinned. "Why hello, teme! Missed me?"<p>

The scent of wood and spring water filled the air, but it was quickly covered up by the scent of recently over turned dirt—ignorance. "Hn."

My grin widened, giggling in amusement. But it faded when I asked, "Was the mission a success?"

Sasuke nodded. "Zabuza stopped working for Gatō, and left a few hours before you collapsed. Me and Sakura had nothing to worry about, really... Though a few stray and cocky bandits attacked. Wasn't much trouble. Tazuna completed the bridge, and the village should prosper again."

"Good to hear," I replied. "So what's the other reason why you came? I know you wouldn't come alone just to check up on me."

"...Hn, you're so damn sharp," Sasuke grumbled. He walked up to me, turning the chair around and sitting with his stomach facing me. His eyes became thoughtful and distant, and then he spoke, "It's Itachi-nii. He's been acting...well, distant. More than usual. Not to mention, he's avoiding everybody and using training and missions as excuses to get out of the house n' stuff."

"Well, don't forget, he's still an ANBU captain," I pointed out. "But as far as I'm concerned, nothing is going on in the ANBU..." I snickered when a thought came to mind. "Maybe it's a girl!"

"Naruto, I'm serious," he dead panned. "'Tachi-nii has never avoided me like this. He doesn't even poke my forehead anymore and say 'I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time'. It's really bothering me."

I frowned. "Sounds like to me he's trying to disconnect from everybody."

"...Why would he do that?" the young Uchiha asked, though it sounded more like he was asking himself rather than me. "It's not like him to do such things out of the blue."

"You humans never do anything off of a whim," I dead panned. "That's one of the millions of things I don't get about ya'll, dattebayo."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. He leaned his chin on the chair, his onyx eyes distant and thoughtful again.

"...Maybe he's preparing for something," I quietly concluded. "Something traumatizing, if he's trying to cut ties with everybody. 'Specially you, Sasuke."

The scent of ink and wet dog and burning flesh filled the air, rolling off in waves from Sasuke. I scoffed, plugging my nose. He sighed, straightening his back and stretching. "You would know, right? After all, you're sense of smell is extraordinary..."

I shrugged. "True, but I can't smell thoughts. Itachi is smart, don't forget it. Maybe he's planning something."

It was Sasuke's turn to shrug. "...Maybe."

"Well, you shouldn't let it eat at you too much, dattebayo," I stated. "I don't want you to be a drag."

Sasuke glared. "_You_ were the drag, not me."

"Sorry, I was too busy trying not to die," I shot back sarcastically.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't except presents from strangers."

"Shaddup... She was a very good actress!"

"Hn, maybe you're not as sharp as I thought."

"Oh, okay, then maybe you should be in my shoes for a day, dattebayo!"

"I have a hard time just being an Uchiha."

"You mean being too damn perfect?"

"Hn, jealous?"

"Hell no dattebayo!"

"Um, hello!?" Both of our heads turned to the door. Sakura and Kushina were standing there, both with a look of dead pans.

"Hi," I greeted sheepishly. "Uh, when'd you get here?"

"Just a minute ago, 'ttebane," mom replied. She walked up to my bedside, sitting at the end with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine," I replied. "No problems at all whatsoever."

Sakura sighed in relief, the scent of spring water filling the air. "You gave us a real scare there, Naruto-baka! I really thought you were gonna die! _Shannaro_~!"

I chuckled. "Sorry."

"Anyways, Naruto, you'll be discharged in a few hours," Kushina said. "And then we'll be heading home. By the time we get back, dinner should be ready."

I nodded.

"Oh, and Sakura," she added, turning to the kunoichi, "you're invited to dinner. I would like to get to know more about you as Naruto's friend and team mate."

Sakura stared in surprise. "M-me? Seriously? I'd be honored!"

"Great, dattebane! It starts at six, and try not to be late."

The pink-haired genin nodded rapidly, a sheepish and victorious grin on her face. "Alright, shannaro!"

* * *

><p><em>Later that day...<em>

* * *

><p>I sucked in a deep breath of air, sighing in relief. I really didn't like the hospital—especially the smell of sick people and antibiotics. I glanced at mom. "What's for dinner tonight?"<p>

"I dunno. Mikoto-chan is cooking this time, so it's a mystery," she replied. "I know you'll want some miso pork, so I'll cook that when we get home. By the way, where's Sasuke?"

"...Not sure," I mumbled. "I think he went home... Or to the memorial stone. I'm not sure which he went to."

"Oh okay." Mom sighed. "Has he noticed Itachi's erratic behavior?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He visited me about that today. Do you know what's going on with Itachi?"

Kushina shook her head with a thoughtful frown. "No. Mikoto and Shisui are just as worried. I'm not sure if Tenzō noticed, though...he's been pretty busy. Same with Kakashi, your father and you."

I sighed in annoyance. "Wonderful. So no one knows anything."

"It's not the end of the world, Naruto. I'm sure we'll figure out what's going on with him. After all, Itachi is a shinobi."

* * *

><p>Sakura's scent filled my nose as she walked up to the door. I scrunched up my nose in irritation. "She's wearing too much perfume."<p>

Dad looked at me. "Who?" But I couldn't answer. There was a knock on the door. "I didn't know we were having guests..."

"Mom invited Sakura on over," I informed. "She wanted to get to know her 'as a friend and team mate'."

"Sounds like something she would do," he mumbled. "Somebody answer that!"

"Me and Mikoto are too busy," mom called from the kitchen.

"I'm not proper for guests!" Shisui called from upstairs.

"Same with me and Itachi-ni!" Sasuke added.

"I'm too busy doing my thing," Kakashi sensei said lazily from the living room.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Tenzō?"

"Huh? What? What? What is it, Hokage-sama?" came the nervous reply of Tenzō. His head poked into the living room; his hair was messy and he had no shirt on.

"...Nevermind." Minato glanced at me. "Naruto?"

I scoffed, flicking my tail and scowling.

He sighed. "Guess I'll do it." He got out of his chair, walking down the hall towards the front door. He opened it up. "Hello, Sakura. Good to see you!"

"U-um, thanks, Hokage-sama," she replied nervously.

"Just Minato is fine," dad said. "Come on in, leave your shoes at the door."

I heard Sakura shuffle on in, fumbling over her shoes as she walked on in. I glanced at her, and raised my eyebrow. Her hair was straightened, and she had a bit of mascara and blush on. She wore a long qipao dress, and her same gray shorts she wears when she's on duty. She didn't wear any of her shinobi attire, though she had her headband wrapped around her head like always. _Geez_, I thought, _she overdid it._

"Hi, Naruto," she greeted.

My tail flicked in amusement. "Hi. Welcome to my humble abode. Note the sarcasm."

"Naruto, be nice to the guest," mom scolded.

"Whatever," I grumbled under my breath.

"Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke!" Minato called up. "Sakura is here! Are you three ready?"

"Yes!"

"Not really."

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes as Shisui and Itachi walked down the stairs, Sasuke following with a slightly sheepish look.

Tenzō walked into the dining room. He glanced at Sakura. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she said politely, "Sasuke and Naruto's team mate."

Shisui walked into the room, sitting next to me. "I'm Shisui, Sasuke's cousin. And then there's Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, Mikoto, my aunt and Sasuke's mother, and then that's Tenzō, Minato's personal ANBU guard."

Sakura smiled, glancing at the three shinobi with a slight red tint to her cheeks. Seaweed and perfume mixed together, and I covered my mouth and nose to stop the bile from coming up. "Nice to meet you all."

Tenzō nodded. "Welcome to our humble abode, Sakura-san."

She nodded, her smile widening.

"Dinner's ready! Everybody come to the table!" Mikoto called. She walked out with Sasuke's favorite food, omusubi, and some sliced tomatoes. She set it down near the end of the table, where Sasuke usually sits.

Mom came out with inarizushi and miso pork. She had a bowl of ramen balanced on her head, though I could smell warm milk as she got closer.

"Main course is turkey," Kushina announced. "But make sure you guys save some for tomorrow lunches."

I frowned. "But we had turkey last—"

"No complaints," she snapped as she set the food down.

Within minutes, the table was set, and everybody was sitting down. Except for mom—who had a foxy grin.

Dad sighed. "Oh no... What'd'ya do this time, sweetheart?"

Her grin widened. "I just have an announcement, that's all."

My tail flicked. I sighed, grabbing my cup of water. "What is it, my oh so wonderful mother?"

Her grin widened even more. "I'm pregnant!"

Almost everybody fell out of their chair in shock, crying out, "_What_!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A little sibling for Naruto! But that also means something bad. Very bad.<strong>

**I wonder what it is?**

**Peace! :3**


	23. AN: A Discussion About Stories

**_A/N_**

**Don't worry; I'm not discontining ODS.**

**I just wanted to do this regarding my stories and story ideas. Also, on an off note, I updated my profile; there's a poll to decide the baby's gender, and I put a Naruto story challenge up.**

**Anyways, back to the main point of this random A/N.**

**So I've been thinking about a complete revision of Disturbed, and renaming it "The Dysphoric & Euphoric". It will be completely different from the original. You would know if you've read the original. I will keep Disturbed up, though, for those of you whom wish to read it. Same with Disoriented. **

**No sequel this time, though.**

**Okay, now on to Burning Winds. This story was completely off of a whim, so I will only post when I feel like it. Legend of the Blind Shinobi does not require my concern.**

**Next - I'm thinking about releasing another time travel/AU Naruto fanfiction. It will be called "Ao-Me", which is Japanese for "Blue-Eyes". If you guys want a first chapter, or maybe even a long one-shot. A really long one. Next topic. Uh, well, this is regarding my personal life. My baby sister will be born Fri., Jan. 30, so I will not be able to post until later. Like, midnight later...maybe.**

**Anywho, don't forget about my story challenge, I'm kinda excited to see who will do it :D**

**Peace! :3**


	24. Of the Dysphoric and Searchers

**WhiteWhisperingWind: here's a hint: it involves Tsukiko. :3**

**Kyuubi Soul: lol x3**

**Tsuyoi Naegi: well, w/ parents, it's a whole new experience. Don't forget that. No parents plus shunned equals loneliness, because he never had parents that could protect him. That's why. Thanks for your review :3**

**NoelleShadows: wait till baby's birth! (said too much... *gasps*) Thanks for your review :3**

**helrio uzugaku: lol, that would've been a good idea. Thanks for your review :3**

**thor94: that'll happen later, when he matures as a shinobi and Guards. Thanks for your review :3**

**One other thing: (as a bit of a celebration) the 71st reviewer will decide baby's name! So if you have ideal names, then try to be the 71st reviewer!**

**K, onto the chapie. :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 22: Of the Dysphoric and Searchers<span>_

* * *

><p>I coughed, choking on my water. Dad was shocked; white as a sheet. The scent of wood was dominating the scent of turkey.<p>

"...Congrats!" Mikoto—thankfully—broke the silence. "This is exciting, right guys?"

"R-right," I croaked. I coughed, clearing my throat. "Dad?"

He slightly jumped and frowned. "Turkey." Silent snickers and giggles were heard. I smirked, my tail flicking in amusement.

"So, how long have you known?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I figured out just last week. I'm three and a half months pregnant," mom replied. She sat down next to dad. She chuckled, tapping his shoulder.

"Ah! What! What? What is it? Did something go wrong?" Dad gushed.

I couldn't stop the laughter. "You sound like an idiot, sputtering things like that, dattebayo!"

"'Kay, 'nough with the family comedy, dattebane! We gotta eat! I'm starving!" Mom gestured for everybody to calm down. "Let's eat!"

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm so damn done with D-ranks," I complained under my breath.<p>

"I guess that's good," Kakashi said absently. He closed his book, turning around and looking at us with an eye smile. "Because the Chūnin Exams are coming, and that means I can have a break."

"You'll only get a break if you—wait, you recommended and signed us up without our knowledge?!" I shouted. I glared at him as he gave me a sheepish look. My tail flicked, and I grinned. "You're freaking awesome."

"Kakashi sensei, are you sure about signing us up so early? I heard from older kids that the Chūnin Exams can have deathly consequences," Sakura said. "And besides, it's too soon for Naruto—"

"I'm fine," I interrupted. "Even if I wasn't supposed to be up, my kekkei genkai would've taken care of it."

She frowned. "...If you say so, I guess..."

"Anyways, the first exam is tomorrow afternoon," sensei stated. "We're done with missions for today. Go home and rest. You'll need it."

"Alright. I'll see you later," Sakura said. She waved, turning and walking away. Sasuke nodded his farewell, and walked away towards the memorial stone by the graveyard.

I was about to leave as well, but sensei stopped me. "What happened?"

I blinked in surprise, glancing at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Walk with me, Naruto. I know that there's something on your chest," he said. He started walking, and I followed. "I can practically sense it in your chakra."

_But only a bijū can express their emotions through chakra..._ "Well..." I frowned. I know that if I told him, he'd tell mom and dad. But if I didn't tell him, then he'd pester me until I spilled the beans, and he'd tell dad and mom—then the pressure would become a nuisance. My tail flicked.

"Naruto," Kakashi cut into my thoughts sharply. "Don't debate. It's not wise to keep secrets from comrades and friends. Now, tell me, what's on your mind."

"...It's nothing important," I finally said. "Besides, it's none of your busin—"

"That's where you're wrong." Sensei sighed. "Who's Suzume Koizumi?"

"Where'd you hear that name?" I asked.

"Right before you teleported to the monument, you kept screaming that name," he explained. His eye narrowed. "Naruto, who is she?"

I scoffed. I really didn't want to tell anybody about my meeting with Suzume Koizumi. It's not everyday you run into 'the very first demon'. Not to mention, she was rather helpful. That's what was bothering me most; why would the very first demon to ever exist interested in me? It was rather unnerving. Besides, I didn't know who Suzume Koizumi was—she could be an enemy for all I know, and telling people close to me could put them in danger for all I know. My tail flicked again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Naruto—"

"I _said_ I don't want to talk about it," I snapped irritably. I scowled in annoyance. "Stop prying." My vision went black as I teleported away, landing on top of dad's head that was carved in the monument.

At this point, I was pissed. I wasn't sur why; I just wanted to shred something apart—anything... Any_one_. I just wanted to kill something. I sneered, and left in another wisp of smoke.

* * *

><p>Minato had the sudden urge to shudder. He suddenly felt like he should run. Run and never look back. He frowned. He was the Hokage, one of the superior generals. Why would he want to <em>run<em>?

"Minato."

The blonde Yondaime glanced over his shoulder. "Jiraiya sensei, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Kumo..."

"Chūnin Exams, remember?" Jiraiya pointed out. "I said I'd be back by Naruto's first exams."

"Oh, right..." Minato murmured. "Guess I forgot. But why visit me? Usually you'd be spying on some women down at the bath houses."

"I arrived early. My research is already complete!" Hora it's laughed, but his amusement quickly faded. He stepped into the office, his face grim. "I came about Akatsuki."

"Yes, Akatsuki..." the Yondaime mumbled. He frowned. "Are they on the move?"

"I can't tell. But, I do know someone who does. She's a Konoha-turned-merc kunoichi," Jiraiya said. "Her name is Murasaki Nohara. She's Rin's older sister."

"I didn't know Rin had a sister," Minato stated. "Where is she?"

"Kirigakure no Sato," the Sannin informed. "She's a Jinkininki, and desires flesh from a thousand-year-old clan. Ōtsutsuki, if I'm correct."

Minato's eyes slightly widened. "Tsukiko Ōtsutsuki."

"What?"

"One of our Genin's names is Tsukiko Ōtsutsuki," he explained.

"...Is she the last?" Jiraiya questioned.

Minato shrugged. "I'm not sure. She never said anything about family when we found her."

"Oh," he said in disappointment. "Well, if we can't use Tsukiko, then we could just capture Murasaki and ask Inoichi-san to search her mind for information."

"I guess." The Yondaime sighed, rubbing his eyes. "But we can do that _after_ the exams... I've been wasting my entire day organizing it."

"Alright." Jiraiya walked back to the window. He glanced at his student. "Go home; rest. It's been a long week." And then he was gone, leaving Minato to silently ponder over the lingering fear and uneasiness that wouldn't seem to leave.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, unknown location...<em>

* * *

><p>Yuzu glanced at her older brother as they walked through the shadow-covered forest. "Are you going to visit your girlfriend, ni-san?"<p>

"Maybe," Tekuro mumbled. "I have quite a few things to cover. Because grandmother made us sitting ducks for a hundred years, I haven't been able to much..."

"I think you should visit her," Yuzu stated. "Murasaki is unpredictable and unstable. You need to be there for her."

The black haired demon sighed. "I know..." He frowned. "But I need to find her first. Kosuke Mamein will know where she is. Maybe even that Kira Sosuke guy..."

"Hm, I just want a sun tan. We've been walking for three days—nonstop," she complained. She looked at her skin, a pout forming on her face. "I mean, look at it! I could mistaken for an _Ōtsutsuki_! This is ridiculous..."

"You're exaggerating things, Yuzu."

"Bullshit!"

"Don't yell."

"Whatever, you wuss..." Yuzu smiled in amusement.

"But I am serious—I _need_ to visit Kosuke and Kira," he said. "They're well-informed. Not to mention, Kosuke would know the exact whereabouts of Murasaki."

"Alright...but be careful," his sister said worriedly. "That Akemi bitch is Kira's boss, and I hate how she likes to fuck things up. Seriously. Did you know that she is bargaining with that human boy, Madara Uchiha?"

"I'm not surprised..." Tekuro murmured. "Akemi is always butting in. Neutral my ass."

Yuzu chuckled, and stopped walking. She faced her brother. "I'm going to Hi no Kuni. Since it's spring, the sun should be nice and crispy."

Tekuro nodded. "I'm off to see Kosuke. When will I see you again?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe if you ever come to Hi no Kuni, you'll see me. Why?"

"I'll just be needing your help in a few months. So I wanted to know if you'll be near by. I don't want to hunt you down and drag you back," Tekuro said. "See ya later, nee-san." He disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving Yuzu behind.

* * *

><p>Kosuke Mamein wasn't a man of generosity. True, he can be kind every now and then, but Tekuro's opinion on the Oni would never change: he tends to be a dick.<p>

The Illusionist tapped into his demonic energy, blanketing an illusion over his body. He made his appearance completely different; instead of black hair, he had dark brown; instead of black eyes and jet-black rabbit humanoid features, he had pale skin, gray eyes, and wore a black cloak over a black mesh shirt, shinobi pants and zori. He walked briskly through the undergrowth, leaving behind a trail of flattened moss and moved ferns and brambles.

Tekuro scoffed. Kosuke was a passifist. He was, indeed, an odd Oni. Normally, his breed of demon would enjoy death matches, sex, money, and various other things that branded them as 'the scum of demonkind'. The only Oni Tekuro _truly_ respected was his father, Shukaku—Suzume Koizumi and Ichigo's only son.

He emerged into a clearing with a stone smack in the middle, covered with moss and cracked with age. If his time assumption was correct, this hideout has been used by Kosuke's family for about six hundred years. It had been created by an Oni-human hybrid. But that's all Tekuro knew. He walked up to the stone, kneeling down in front of it. He pressed his palm against the moss, and sent a pulse of demonic energy into the object. There was a loud crack, and the demon illusion lifted to reveal a room flooded with books and papers.

Tekuro cleared his throat. "Kosuke-san! Are you here?"

A few books toppled over a few feet away. A gruff grunt of pain and surprise was heard, and a few seconds later, a buff eight foot man with fairly dark blue skin walked out. He had stormy gray eyes, and dark hair that clung to his high cheek bones. His eyes narrowed. "Tekuro... What brings _you_ here?"

The Illusionist scoffed. "Why hello to you, too, Kosuke-san."

"Get to the point," Kosuke snapped impatiently. "I hadn't had a wink of sleep in the past week, and I was just about to sleep. And then your rabbit nose got stuck in my business. Now, tell me what you want or else I'll crush you like a bug."

Tekuro huffed. He knew it was best not to piss Kosuke off. First Illusionist or not, even he had trouble with Kosuke in a one-on-one fight. "I need to know where Murasaki-chan is at. This is the first time in at least a century that I've been out, and I wish to see her again."

"Murasaki Nohara..." Kosuke mumbled. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm...Murasaki...Murasaki... Ah! I know where she is." He looked down at the six foot Illusionist. He smirked wickedly. "But first, I need to know something from you."

"Of _course_," he hissed under his breath. "What is it?"

"I was at that prison," the blue Oni said. "And I fought that griffin Guards. While I was there, one of the younger Guards—the fox, I believe—was there as well. Tell me, who is he? He wears the skin of a real human, and he wasn't using illusions like Akemi does."

"Oh, him?" Tekuro mumbled. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He is also the current jinchūriki of the Kyūbi."

Kosuke nodded. "...Alright, you gave me what I wanted; Murasaki Nohara is currently in the southern part of the human town known as Tanzaku. She is staying in the Usagi Hotel on ninetieth street south. Room sixteen, second floor."

Tekuro twitched his nose. _Scarily accurate,_ he silently dead panned, _as always..._ "Thanks, Kosuke-san."

The Oni nodded, walking away and disappearing behind the billions of on-the-verge-of-falling-on-your-face stacks of various papers and books. Tekuro, then, disappeared in a wisp of smoke, teleporting to the human town known as "Tanzaku".

But if you listened very closely, you could hear the excited and accelerating heartbeat of a certain Guards hiding deep within the depths of shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>"Kosuke": "rising sun"<br>"Mamein": "sealed as a child"  
><strong>

**"Kira": "good luck"  
>"Sosuke": "helper"; "assistant"<strong>

**"Murasaki": "purple"  
>"Nohara": "field"<strong>

**"Shukaku": "protector crane"**

**Later than usual. I know. But I said it in the A/N last chapter, didn't I? New sister. Yay.**

**Deleted Spiraling Down On CLOUD 9. I'm just working on too many things and have enough plans as it is, and I KNOW I won't be working on it anytime soon. I'll repost it at a later time; when ODS is finished, when "The Dysphoric & Euphoric" is released, when "In Which the Clock Breaks" is out, and when Burning Winds is finished.**

**...on second thought, maybe I won't...**

**62 review?! WOW! Just noticed that... WOOOOOW! *squeals loudly* this is the most reviews I have ever gotten. Same with the followers. OMFG! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR DAMN SUPPORT! This story is going far; this is only the surface.**

**Seriously. This is another over-thought plot (fuck!).**

**Anyways, thank you all again for the support. Don't forget the poll I have on my profile; decide baby's gender. Ya'll have a limited amount of time. It'll only be up for a few days, so vote!**

**Also, you all prolly noticed I changed my pen name to "Harumi Uzumemein". You're all prolly wondering why I did that. Well, it's spring (for me, at least) right now, and I have decided to change my name along with the season! So for winter, it'll be Fuyu (means winter); spring'll be Harumi (springtime beauty); summer'll be Natsu (summer); autumn/fall will be Akiko (fall/autumn child). So yeah.**

**Okay...done ranting.**

**Peace! :3**


	25. Of Rotting Flesh and Exams

**thor94: all Oni's have different skin colors, and are abnormally tall. Kosuke's color is purple, while Shukaku's color is red, and Kira's color is blue. Thanks for your review :3**

**WhiteWhisperingWind: lol, I know the feeling. :3**

**Also, a guest reviewed on chapter 16 regarding the scent of emotions. As a response (and I don't mean any offense): you honestly can't expect me to remind you every single chapter, right? There are lots of emotions out there; don't complain.**

**Okay, onto chapter 23. :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 23: Of Rotting Flesh and Exams<em>

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dammit…shouldn't have taken my time!<em> I silently cursed at myself. I should have teleported. It was three fifty-seven—three minutes before the Chūnin Exams officially started. I wasn't even a mile from the building, and already I could smell foreign scents; the strongest was hot sand soaked with blood. I probably will need to plug my nose during the time I'm around the foreign shinobi.

I jumped another roof, landing in front of a door. The exams' entry. I entered, running through the halls till I reached where Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sensei's scents were coming from. I spared one last glance at the clock. Three fifty-nine. My eyes bulged. _Holy shit!_

I raced down a hall, sharply turning a corner. I ran down the hall, and barged into the room filled with scents. I leaned on my knees, panting heavily. "I-I'm…here…!"

"_Naruto-baka_!" Sakura snapped. She punched my head.

I sighed, rubbing the forming bruise. "Hello, Sakura. I'm good. Thanks for asking."

She glared, her face turning red as the faint scent of seaweed and smoke was added to the millions of others. She said through gritted teeth, "_Look_."

I glanced at the crowd of various Genin. My tail flicked. They were all staring at me. Specifically my tail. _Well my anatomy is completely different_…

"Hey, look! The freak of nature came!" Kiba Inuzuka teased loudly.

I felt of jolt of annoyance. I glanced over my shoulder. "Aren't we all freaks of nature?"

"Don't include me in your group of morons," Sakura hissed.

I scoffed. "Whatever, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Hey! That's _my_ future-surname!" Ino objected. She turned to Sasuke, and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let Forehead Girl take you."

Sasuke stared stoically at her before cocking his head towards me to glare. I chuckled. Even after all these years, it's still priceless to see him get buried in love letters that ask him to be his admirer's wife. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "It's not funny."

"Humor me, 'ttebayo," I dead panned, though my voice wavered with amusement. My eyes averted to Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi—Asuma's other two students. "Well, with you two here, that completes the three stooges."

"Stop calling us that," Shikamaru complained. "What a pain in the butt…"

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Kiba snapped irritably. He walked up to us, the scent of over-turned dirt becoming the dominant scent. He glared at me. "Are you still a tailed-dunce, _Naruto_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, who ever could rival the great and almighty Kiba Inuzuka? Surely _I _couldn't. What ever will I do." _Note the sarcasm, mutt…_

Kiba scoffed. "_Very_ funny."

"L-looks like a-all the rookie's are here…" Hinata Hyūga said timidly. "T-that's g-good to hear…"

"Including Kiba…" Shikamaru grumbled.

The young Inuzuka remained oblivious. "So I guess all three of this year's newbie trio's decided to apply, huh? I wonder how far we'll all get. What do you think, Sasuke…?" He averted his slanted eyes at him.

"Trying to psych us by acting cool, Kiba?" Sasuke asked challengingly.

"Who's acting? The way _we've_ trained, there's no way you can beat us!" Kiba laughed in triumph.

"Please, you couldn't even put a smudge of dirt on me, much less Sasuke," I grumbled.

"U-umm…I-I'm sorry…Kiba didn't m-mean the way it sounded…" Hinata apologized.

I smirked. _At least Team 8 has a _decent_ member…_

"Do us all a favor a shut up, will ya?" My head turned to a silver-haired Konoha Genin. My eyes narrowed, the scent of spoiled milk filling my nose as he approached. "You three gangs of would-be hotshots are all Genin, correct? Kids barely out of the local ninja academy? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny-nosed. This isn't a school field trip, you know."

I scoffed in annoyance. "And you are…?"

"Name's Kabuto," he said. "You kids need to open your eyes."

"Why?" Sakura asked. I turned my head to the foreign Genin. I glared back at the Ame-nin who were coated in the scent of burning wood, smoke and rotting fish.

"Watch out for the group behind you. They're Amegakure no Sato ninja, and they've got short tempers," Kabuto explained. "Everyone's on edge, waiting to take the exam. I wanted to give you a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you."

I scoffed again. _Just try_…

Kabuto walked up to us. "But it's probably unavoidable. Like all rookies, you think you already know everything. I remember what it was like."

"It's Kabuto, right?" Sakura asked. She didn't wait for a response, and continued, "Are you saying this is your second time?"

"Not second…seventh," he corrected. "Twice a year for…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "…Hm, going on four years now."

"Wow, then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect," Ino admired.

"That's good, I guess…" I grumbled to myself. Something about him bugged me—and it wasn't his snake-like scent.

"I do indeed," Kabuto said. He reached in his pouch, pulling out a deck of cards with the kanji for shinobi on their backs. "The least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for with these shinobi skill cards."

My eyes narrowed. "So over the years, you not only failed seven times, but you've gathered information on other shinobi. Right?"

"Correct." Kabuto pulled the top card off, and flipped it over. But it was blank. I glanced at him, intently watching as he put his index and middle finger up. A moment later, a mini map of the nations showed. I read it over. "It shows how many applicants each shinobi nation is sending to this session of the exams."

_Suna: 30; Ame: 21; Kusa: 6; Taki: 6; Konoha: 87; Oto: 3._ I mentally read. I looked up at Kabuto. "Do you also have dossier cards? For each individual application?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why? Someone here you have a particular interest in?"

"Yeah." I nodded. _Because if I'm correct, Suna no Shukaku's jinch__ūriki is here._ "If my memory serves me right, I believe it's Gaara, from Sunagakure no Sato."

Kabuto nodded again. "If you know their names, it makes my job all the easier." He grabbed his deck, picking the top card again. He held them up. "Here it is." He put it down in front of me, and it showed Gaara's status. The Genin's brow rose up. "Interesting… He has done eight S-ranked missions, and one B. That's a rare occurrence. And since he's from way out in the desert, I have less on him. But what is astounding is the fact that he's come back from every mission untouched. Not even a nick or speck of dirt."

My eyes narrowed. _Kurama?_

**_It's not abnormal_**_.** But I'd keep away from him**.** Shukaku is cocky and violent**,** and wouldn't hesitate to attack someone like you**._ Kurama said. **_We wouldn't want a repeat from three months ago_**_,** now**,** do we**?_

_Of course not_… I thought.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto… This year, almost every hidden village has sent outstanding Genin here to compete," Kabuto said. "I don't know much about Oto. It's part of a small new nation, so intelligence is lacking on it. Every other competing village is well-respected, home to some formidably powerful shinobi."

"What you're trying to tell us is that everyone in this room are stronger than us?" Sakura questioned.

"Anybody besides me suddenly feeling kind of outclassed…?" Hinata asked half her self.

"Oh yeah. They're all like Gaara. Elite, hand-picked shinobi, the best young ninja of their villages. They have to be; the test is pitiless," he stated.

"Fine, then," I said, "we just kill their ass to next year, and become chūnin before they do, dattebayo." I felt boiling glares scorch my back, but I just ignored them. Compared to the Kyūbi's menacing _stare_, they were like ants _attempting_ to _glare_.

"Hn, is that a saying in your family?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. "Your mother says it, your father says it, and even Kakashi sensei said it once. Hell, I heard even _my_ mother say it."

I chuckled. "I guess we rubbed off on ya'll Uchiha's."

"Oh please…" he grumbled sheepishly.

My tail flicked, hearing murmurs among the crowd. I glanced at the crowd, my eyes landing on Gaara. He nodded his greetings, and I returned it before glancing at a trio of Oto-nin. The scent of over-turned dirt was coming off in waves. I stared at them. _Are they offended?_

**_I'd be offended if I wasn't common intelligence_**_._ Kurama stated.

_Of _course_ you would be, you stupid fox!_ I snapped.

"'Kill their ass to next year'? Yeah right, you little show-off," Kiba snarled.

"You're such a tailed-dunce," Shikamaru snapped. "You turned a room full of strangers into a room full of enemies with just one sentence. How troublesome."

I grinned. "I'm just telling the truth." The instant I said that, burning flesh, burning wood, mud and smoke filled the room, dominating the physical scents.

"What are you blathering on about?!" Sakura shouted. She punched me again before turning back to the crowd with a strained look of kindness. "Pay no attention to my friend… He's…you know… a special-ed ninja…"

I snorted. "You wish…" She punched me again. "Ow!"

"What were you thinking?" she hissed quietly. "Naruto-baka! No more scenes!"

I was about to retort, but the scent of spoiled milk hit my nose. I snapped my head towards the crowd. An Oto-nin jumped out of the crowd, throwing two kunai at Kabuto—whom easily dodged. The scent of spoiled milk strengthened, and another Oto-nin rushed out of the crowd. He ran up to Kabuto, pulling back his arm. I stared in surprise. It was gonna be no normal punch—_that_ was a sudden gut feeling.

Kabuto quickly jumped back, dodging the blurred blow in another blur. He smirked in triumph, but it was quickly replaced by a shocked expression as his glasses cracked and shattered. I blinked, my tail flicking once again as the scent of wood filled the room.

"Interesting," I mused out loud.

"What's going on? He dodged the blow, but something broke his glasses," Sasuke said.

"His nose probably got grazed," Shikamaru stated. "Serves him right for acting all superior…"

My eyes narrowed. _It didn't even touch him, that much is evident…_ My thought trailed off as he suddenly threw up. I couldn't stop the annoyed and disgusted expression has the sick scent of bile hit my nose.

Sakura was quick to forget her anger, rushing up to the silver-haired Genin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Kabuto murmured.

"You're a pushover, aren't you? Awfully sad for someone who's been an applicant for four years now," the second Oto-nin said.

"You should add this to your stupid cards. The three applicants from Oto will all make chūnin this year," the first Oto-nin snarled.

Murmurs erupted from the Genin watching, each looking curious or ignorant. I ignored them, my tail waving in annoyance that caught even more attention than expected. "Sure, just don't die."

The trio scoffed. The kunoichi of the group was about to say something, but was cut off as a poof of white smoke appeared in the front of a room. "Would everybody just shut up?!"

My eyes narrowed. That voice sounded very familiar. I blinked, suddenly remembering. _T&I's tokubetsu j__ōnin Ibiki Morino… Damn. We're screwed._

"Sorry to keep ya'll waiting," he said. "My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the very first part of the exam." The scent of over-turned dirt and mud instantly turned to rotting flesh as he introduced himself. I cringed in response. It was disgusting. He lifted his hand, and pointed at the three Oto-nin. "You three, from Oto… You can't do as you please when the exams start. Or do you want to be disqualified?"

The second, hunched over Genin glanced at Ibiki. "Our apologies. It's our first exam, so we're overexcited, I guess, and we got carried away."

"Is that so?" Ibiki mumbled. "Then it's likely time to set some rules down. From this point forward, there will be absolutely _no_ fighting without the permission of the examining officer. And even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is _strictly forbidden_. Any of you little junior's who even dare to speak of breaking that rule will be instantly disqualified; no excuses, no second chances. Got that?"

_Still as strict as ever. I'd hate to be his kid__._ I thought sarcastically.

"So this is a test for little girly men," the second Oto-nin deadpanned. In response, the crowd of chūnin chuckled.

"Anywho," Ibiki continued, "the first part of the selection exam is about to start. Turn in your written applicants, take one of these seating assignment cards…" he held up a small object that had '1' written on it, "…and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

I blinked. "What…" My eyes narrowed, my tail flicking in annoyance. One of the chūnin's pulled out a stack of papers. My jaw dropped. "A _written _test!?"

* * *

><p>I sighed, sitting on my seat. I <em>hated<em> writing things down. The _only_ time I wrote was when I painted one someone or something's face. The Hokage Monument for example—that was when I wrote kanji and stuff. I grumbled a few inaudible complaints. I was gonna screw up somewhere. And knowing Ibiki, it'll probably be taken out on the team. _Damn him and his mental pressure!_

**_You're stressing it_**_,_ Kurama grumbled, **_and it's annoying_**_. **Why even bother**? **It's not like you **_**can_ answer any of those questions_**_._

_Wow—you're helpful._ I shot back irritably.

"Naruto-kun…" a voice whispered.

I turned my head to my right. I blinked. "Oh, hi Hinata…" _Is it bad that I didn't sense her there in the first place?_

"L-let's do our best, alright?" she quietly encouraged with a shy smile. I smiled back, and her face went red as she looked away.

"Papers face down until the test officially starts," Ibiki announced. "Now, listen up." He grabbed a piece of chalk and started drawing on the chalk board without sparing a single glance. "There are a few big rules that pertain to this part of the exam. I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm no taking questions, so listen carefully. I'm only saying this _once_."

More murmurs of concern and gossip erupted, but were quickly silenced as he continued, turning to the board. "Rule number one: each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test has ten questions, all of them worth one point. For each question you get wrong, one point will be subtracted. _If_ you get all ten right, then you get ten points in all. But, for example. your answer three questions wrong, then you'll retain seven instead of ten."

If _we get all ten right?_ I wondered. _'The hell does that mean? Are the questions above average or somethin'?_

"Rule number two!" he continued. "Passing or failing will be determined by the scores held by your team as a whole. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total."

I heard a _wham_ as Sakura's forehead hit the desk. Her hand shot up a second later. "W-wait a second! The whole concept of the beginning points and the deductions is hard enough to follow… But what is this 'team as a whole' thing you're talking about?"

"Did you not hear the part about 'no questions'?" Ibiki retorted. "Shut your mouth, and listen. You might learn a thing or two. The next bit is crucial."

I scoffed. _As if any of us were expecting _fluffy clouds_ and _rainbows_!_

"Rule number three: if, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary…" he stated, purposely leaving a cliffhanger. "…In other words, anything abnormal that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated, we subtract two points from each member of the team."

"Wonderful…" I grumbled.

Ibiki turned to us. His gaze landed on me for a moment before scanning the rest of the Genin. "Exactly! In all probability, some of you will lose all of your points during the test. If so, you'll be failed and asked to leave."

_…Oh. I somewhat get it now, 'ttebayo…_ I thought. _It's like a for-real mission: get caught, and the whole squad takes the hit._

"I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it," one of the proctors sitting by the window threatened.

"If you let anyone catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your comrades down." Ibiki's beady eyes scanned the group again. "If you whish to become chūnin…if you want to be the best shinobi you can be…" He smirked. "…Then you'd better start acting like you already are."

_If that's the case, then Sakura and Sasuke should be able to retain enough points for all three of us._ I thought. My tail flicked. _But then again, knowing Ibiki, he's probably gonna__—_

"One more thing…" the T&I specialist added.

I mentally slapped myself. _Of _course_!_

"If any individual were to lose _all_ of his or her points, that entire person's team will be disqualified, regardless of how well their other members do."

I shivered, feeling Sakura and Sasuke's glare. _Yes, I know, I know…_

"You have one hour…" he continued, "…starting…_now_!"

And the choking scent of rotting flesh strengthened by tenfold as everybody started the test. My tail flicked. _Damn… I am _so_ screwed…_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you wish you could bend reality to find something? I do. Why? 'Cause I can't find volume six of the Naruto manga, which is something I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED!<strong>

**Srsly.**

**It's a bitch. (Inner Harumi: "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! *doesn't wanna use anime, cuz it's not that simple*")**

**Anyways, I apologize if I kept any of ya'll waiting. Was slow, I know. But I got back into contact with an old friend, and have been talking with him for the duration of this chapter.**

**Also (on an off note), I updated a lot of things. Oh, you noticed? Lol.**

**But there is a reason I did that. I wanted to split ODS into two parts like Kishimoto did with the manga and anime. Not to mention, the summary was changed again. The reason is is because it had to be matched up with the plot. So if you're somewhat good at puzzles, you can probably tell how this is gonna end.**

**I also changed ODS's sequel name to "Anthrax", and put a teaser preview on my profile. Visit my profile - I added and organized some things.**

**BTW: please do not confuse my OC (Shukaku) with Ichibi Shukaku. It's just that his name means "protector crane", and his father(Ichigo)'s name means "one guardian" (or "he who protects"). So, yeah, a bit of play on meanings.**

**OK! Done ranting.**

**I think (lol)**

**Peace! :3**


	26. Of Impostors and Tests

**Visit my profile. Srsly... new story (again). Sister story to Anthrax: Part I, matter of fact. Mm-hmm. I just did that. Complete accident. Was tired. No questions - check it out. (Inner: "Damn...we're like Scott Caw-whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is!")**

**Anyways, I have built up a requirement. Yes. A requirement. End of the fucking world.**

**The requirement is I want at least two or three reviews on every chapter before I post my shit. This does not mean I would discontinue should it stay under that number. The more reviews, the faster I will type. I'd like to think of myself as a woman of my word - but that only happens when I'm not being a lazy bum. (Inner: "We're always lazy.")**

**thor94: Naruto is young and naïve. He has yet to mature. Please don't forget that. Just because he's a deamon doesn't mean he's god. With age comes wisdom and power. He's still twelve. And since Akemi interfered with their first C-rank mission, none of them actually matured very well. Naruto may act it, but he is _not_ as powerful compared to Suzume Koizumi (or even Kaya). Thanks for your review :3**

**WhiteWhisperingWind: lol I know, right? Thanks for your review :3**

**lovelydragonfly: thanks :3**

**(The thingy I forgot to add: The Sistory is called Bad Blood. I wanna hear your opinion(s) on the story so far. It's rated M for violence, language and suggestive things, as well as dark themes. I know. Not exactly my style, but who the fuck said I couldn't do dark fics? lol. Anyways, if you like a dark!protagonist, then check it out.**

**I also started a community for unique evil protagonists (e.g. Hashirama, Minato, Jiraiya, Tobirama, Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, etc.) Now, I know that those are rather rare to find (not to mention hard to write), but it's not impossible. If you want, you can put your own story in the community. Matter of fact, I have a story that includes a dark!evil!Minato and an evil!Naruto that was written on paper. I won't be releasing it any time soon, but I can put a teaser on my profile. And if you want to join the community and become a staff member, PM me, and I'll gladly accept the request.**

**Also, I'm putting Burning Winds on hold for a little while. The reasons are simple. Don't worry - I won't discontinue it. Also, The Dysphoric & Euphoric is gonna be released after "Of Demons and Shinobi" (Part I and II), "Anthrax" (Part I and II), "Bad Blood", and "The Final Story" (the last fanfic that concludes everything) are finished and released. So, yeah, I have plans. Lots of them. Is it confusing and/or disorienting? Probably. Don't worry. "The Final Story" won't be so disorienting.**

**Or will it?)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 24: Of Impostors and Tests<span>_

* * *

><p>My eyes trailed over the paper. My eyebrow raised, my tail flicking in irritation. The first question was cryptography. I internally sighed. The hell was Ibiki trying? Cryptography was something a Genin could <em>never<em> know. The only way to answer any of them would be to steal information from others and cheat.

_…Oh. I see now…Ibiki is forcing us to cheat and steal information—a common thing among ninjas._ I thought. I internally sighed again. I set my pencil down, sitting back, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. I sniffed. Warm milk—both spoiled and fresh—filled the air. I also smelled Shukaku's sand—it was in the air, clumping here and there while also getting into a few people's eyes for his host to gain answers.

_**So**,** what's the genius's plan**?_ Kurama asked.

_I don't see the point, honestly. If or when I gain control of the demonic energy within me, I have the impression that I would never have to hunt for certain things. See my point?_ I explained.

_**You're getting cocky**, **and you have simply sensed a foreign energy**. **Why is that**?_ The Kyūbi asked.

I internally smirked. _My secret._

* * *

><p><em>Forty-five minutes later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, time's up!" Ibiki said rather loudly. "Pencils down!" There were shuffling movements as the Genin surrounding me put their pencils down. "Good. Now, before I give you brats the tenth question, I will give you the choice to leave, or stay."<p>

Mixed scents filled the air, the few being over-turned dirt and rotting flesh. "What if we leave?" I asked. "There's gotta be a catch."

"Well aren't you a sharp one," Ibiki retorted. He smirked. "But, matter of fact, there _is_ a catch. If you leave, then it's taken out on the entire team."

_Oh. Wonderful._ I thought. I sighed sharply and silently. _Damn, those two better not wimp out on me._

"This is your last chance," he continued. "Is there anybody who wishes to leave?"

A few seconds passed before I heard the scuffs of footsteps. I glanced over my shoulder. Three teams were already leaving. Everyone else started to look uncertain. I eyed Sasuke. He seemed confident, seeing as he showed no signs of leaving. I glanced at Sakura. My eyes narrowed. She looked rather uncertain. _She better not leave._

"Anybody else?" Ibiki questioned.

Movement towards my side caught my attention. I glanced at Hinata. Her body was tensing to get up and leave. My eyes narrowed. _Pathetic._ More footsteps could be heard as four more teams got up and left, followed by multiple more teams of Genin. I tapped Hinata's shoulder. She flinched, and glanced at me. I smiled, murmuring a little loudly, "It's a test. Think of it this way: You and you're team are on a mission that risks your very lives. Should you leave, you take the team with you."

She blushed, her face reddening madly. The scent of caramel, refreshing summer air and seaweed floated in the air. I ignored the displeasing scent, and eyed the other occupants surrounding me. Everybody looked a bit more confident, but some faces were still furrowed with frowns of uncertainty. I internally sighed. Better than nothing I guess. Everybody here didn't look like the strong types. There were only six or seven of those, but I can guarantee cliché tough acts. So, maybe two or three. There was Gaara; I wanted to fight him, matter of fact. He was like me. I actually wanted to speak with Shukaku himself. The bijū know plenty of things about Guards. Kurama was willing to give me information as long as I can prove my humanity, but he was a freaking _bijū_. It made me doubt whether or not he knew the definition of "humanity", let alone know _what the hell it is_.

"Is there anyone else?" the T&I jōnin repeated. Silence met his answer. He smirked. "Congratulations. You all pass."

"What!" Kiba shouted. "How! How? Why? What!"

Ibiki smirked. "It's simple, really. The 'tailed-dunce' caught on pretty well. 'You and you're team are on a mission that risks your very lives. Should you leave, you take the team with you'," he quoted. "In the life of ninja and shinobi, everyday could be your last. You risk everything for every mission you go on. Anything can happen. _Anything_. You mustn't—"

However, he was cut off as four kunai tied to four corners of a banner hit the ceiling and ground in front of Ibiki. A woman with brown eyes and pineapple-like hair tied up in a pony. "I am Anko Mitarashi-sama—the second proctor of the Chūnin Ninja Selection Exams! Bow down before me, or else be eaten by my snakes."

I internally sighed irritably. _…is dad trying to put me down a peg or five? 'Cause it's almost working…but seriously, why her?_

"Anko-san…" Ibiki started.

"Come to the Forest of Death," Anko said. "Don't be late, or my snakes really _will_ eat one of you. They're awfully hungry."

* * *

><p>"What's the Forest of Death, exactly?" Sakura asked.<p>

I blinked in surprise. "Don't know?"

"No. I just didn't bother to look at the contents," she stated almost sheepishly.

I chuckled. "There are snakes, gigantic centipedes, poisonous spiders, leeches, cannibal monkeys, flesh-eating ants—"

"Ew, that's gross…" Sakura grimaced.

I smirked. "I was only getting started, Sakura."

"Besides, why do you know most of its 'contents'?" Sasuke asked.

"Kimiko Ichimaru—dads secretary. She has quite the gossip and rumors," I stated. "Kind and humble, but damn…she has a hella lot of gossip to share. Not to mention knowledge of training grounds and records."

"Oh." The pink haired kunoichi huffed irritably. "Is there anything else we should know?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. What do you want to hear?"

"…Nevermind. I'll just wait and see," she mumbled.

"Is everyone here? Good. Now, onto explanations," Anko said without waiting for any further interruptions. "This second part is a survival test. You may do whatever you like—but there are one of two rules that you _must_ obey." Her eyes scanned the group. "Rule number one: You must have one Heaven and Earth scroll—I'll explain what those are later. Rule number two: Never ever look inside of the scroll, or else you won't pass. Rule number three: Fill out this slip…" she pulled out said slip, "…and add your name, affiliation and ninja code."

"B-but why?" Hinata asked timidly.

Anko smiled. "You see…sometimes our candidates die, and their faces sometimes get so mutilated we can't identify them. Some even get torn off! Ha, there was even a time when somebody's face was eaten!"

The scent of rotting flesh filled the air, making me cringe. It was absolutely disgusting. I clenched my jaw, looking up at the Forest of Deaths greenery. Over the buzzing conversations, I could hear the noises of creatures. I never told Sakura or Sasuke, but Kimiko had once told me a story that flesh-eating spirits used it as a home. But other than Katsu, I couldn't think of another Jinkininki whom chose such a dangerous habitat.

But a rumor was a rumor—one that couldn't be assumed to be correct.

"After you fill out your slips," Anko continued, "go to that booth to get one of the two scrolls."

"You said you were gonna explain that," Kabuto spoke up.

"I did, didn't I?" The tokubetsu jōnin smirked. "Well, in order to pass and get to the tower in the middle of the forest, each group must get one Heaven and one Earth scroll. A team may also have another set should they decide to prevent another team from getting in the tower. But once a team gets in, violence and fights will be restricted untill the third part of the Chūnin Ninja Selection Exams. Do I make myself clear, because I refuse to explain for a second time."

Her responses were simple nod.

"Good! Now, hurry up, you maggots! I don't want to waste anymore time here."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll make it?" Sakura whispered. "I mean, some of these guys look really strong…"<p>

I chuckled. "You're eyes lie. True, they have the looks, but what about the skill? And besides, we survived the first test. Who says we couldn't survive the second?"

"Why the hell are you pep talking?" Kiba snapped.

"So then we win, and you lose," I shot back. "Except for Hinata…she's cool."

"Are you forgetting me?" a monotone asked.

I cocked my head to my left. My eyes narrowed for a second before I brightened up. "Oh, and Shino! He's cool. Weird, but cool."

"…thank you," said the Aburame, though he sounded offended. I giggled. "Moving on…I wish to hear about your progress. It has been a while, and comrades are always up to date with each other."

I giggled again. "I think that's the most you've said to me since my birthday thirteen years ago."

"…thank you?" Shino stated in confusion.

"Alright, maggots! Get to a gate!" Anko ordered. "On my mark, you will go! Understood?!"

"Yes ma'am," half of the group chorused. Three-man cells shuffled to random gates, some whispering what they should do, and others just standing and patiently waiting.

Anko's voice raised as she spoke, "Are you ready?" Her eyes scanned the thirteen teams of both young and old Genin. "On my mark…" everybody tensed, "get set…go!"

The gates shot open, and the next thing I knew, I was running through the meadow next to Sakura, with Sasuke to her left.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>I sniffed the air. The scent of sour milk filled my nostrils, making me cringe. It was stronger than anything I have ever smelled before. It seemed ginormous—above Genin-level.<p>

"What do you have?" Sasuke whispered as he joined my side in the branches of a very tall tree. "Anything threatening?"

"I can smell sour milk," I whispered back. "That scent, I figured, means chakra. Either a group of teams are fighting, or someone is preparing to attack."

"Damn…" Sasuke grumbled. "Can you pinpoint where it's coming from?"

I sniffed again. It was right in front of us—right where a path of dirt and thin undergrowth was. Kunai or shuriken traps could be set up there, or a Fūton technique would be thrown at us. I glanced at the Uchiha. "Where is Sakura?"

"Watching our backs," he replied softly. "A branch below us."

I nodded. "Good."

"Why ask?"

"The chakra…it's right in front of us," I said. "Keep a sharp eye out. It way above Genin-level. Maybe even Jōnin-level."

"What? Why would a Jōnin be here?" Sasuke asked a little loudly.

"Probably to pass a team or something. I don't know," I said. "Go get Sakura. We have to watch each other's back."

With a brief nod and grunt of effort, Sasuke jumped down to the branch below us to get Sakura. A moment later, Sasuke was standing next to me again with a surprisingly serious Sakura. I glanced at them, "Is…" but my voice trailed off. I craned my neck, staring intently at the kunoichi of our group. Something wasn't right about her. It faint, but I could smell foul milk. Sakura's chakra smelled like fresh warm milk.

"Is something on my face?" Sakura asked irritably.

I narrowed my eyes. "You're oddly serious, Sakura. That's an abnormal characteristic."

"Oh, am I? Sorry…it's just the atmosphere is so intense! So I decided to…you know, get serious! Haha…" Sakura gushed.

I slowly nodded. I looked at Sasuke. "Can you go find some poisonous floors? They're pink, and their leaves are light green. Belladonna, is what it's called…I think."

He looked slightly confused for a moment before picking the hint up. "Alright. I'll be right back." He jumped down again, as silent as he was when he got the imposter.

"So…what's the plan?" Imposter Sakura asked quietly.

"Two teams are fighting nearby, so we're gonna try and avoid them. And when Sasuke comes back, we're gonna leave some traps behind for the teams that dare trail us," I explained. "Including yours, imposter."

"How—" but the imposter was cut off as my tail wrapped around their legs, tying their arms behind their back and gagging them. I hung them upside down, and let them hang from my tail, their body being exposed to the open.

"While you're down there, imposter, can you count how many leeches who want to snack on your blood?" I called down. There was a muffled shout that sounded like something along the lines of 'fuck off'. I grinned in amusement, but didn't shoot an insult back.

A moment later, Sasuke rejoined me. But this time, he had an unconscious Sakura on his back. He glanced over his and Sakura's shoulder down to the imposter, then back at me. "He's making too much noise, Naruto. He'll attract things."

"True, but that just means he'd get up in the crossfire. Maybe he'll get himself kills along the way," I pointed out. I turned my gaze back to the half-naked gap between the towering trees. I lowered my voice, "The fight has died down. Wake Sakura up."

"Hold on," Sasuke said. "How close is that Jōnin-level shinobi?"

I sniffed the forest air. My eyes slightly widened. "They're literally in the shadows ahead of us…"

Suddenly, the strong scent of foul milk strengthened by tenfold, and a strong gust of wind made the three of us cry out in surprise as we were thrown into the undergrowth behind us. The imposter and I roughly landed on the ground, grit and bones of pasts' prey digging into flesh.

"Ah…so you are Minato's brat."

My eyes slightly widened. I craned my head, glancing at our attacker. I sniffed the air. Snake. Everywhere. My eyes widened even more. He was told about a snake Sannin who defected from Konoha. "Orochimaru…"

_Oh fuck…_

* * *

><p><strong>Belladonna is a real poison. Look it up.<strong>

**Anyways, I apologize for the long wait. Been re-watching Markipliers drunk Minecraft series. (Inner: "Plus there's the fact that we're finally getting our fucking asses back into school!")**

**Peace! :3 (and Happy Valentine's Day!)**


	27. Of Blood and History

**Little Foot! :D**

**helrio uzgaku: Thanks for your review x3**

**NoelleShadow: and I'm glad you did. And yeah, I think It'll get interesting too. Thanks for your review :3**

**lovelydragonfly: you'll see this chapter. Thanks for your review :3**

**Anyways, a week or two ago, I took down the poll to decide baby's gender. Its going to be a girl. Also, on the same A/N (I think), I said that the 71st reviewer would decide baby's name.**

**Congragulations to lovelydragonfly. You are the 71st reviewer! Expect a PM from me within the next 48 hours, and (in that time) you can decide a Japanese girl name for baby! Yay! I'm excited to see what you'll choose.**

**Alright, onto chapter 25! (Inner: "AKA chapter 27.")**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 25: Of Blood and History<em>

* * *

><p>"Why are you here…?" I hissed as I retracted my tail. The imposter scrambled away, fleeing as fast as he could. "Are you seeking to destroy Konoha, Orochimaru?"<p>

He grinned, and something familiar spiked within him. I frowned slightly. It felt like a demonic aura; this one was weaker, almost _humane_. The Sannin chuckled dryly upon seeing my confusion. "Matter of fact, I'm here for you, Fox."

"You mean—"

"I know what you are." He licked his lips. "And you are to be my next host, young Guards."

My eyes widened as I stood up. "How did you know? Little to no humans know of Guards, much less of the existance of dæmons."

Orochimaru's grin widened. "If I did not have what I have, then I can guarantee that I wouldn't be here for you, Fox."

I blinked in confusion. _What is he talking about?_

The Sannin scoffed in annoyance, instantly noticing my confusion. "You are a dunce, aren't you? I'm saying that I'm a human-demon hybrid. Specifically an Oni."

_So that's what he was spiking earlier… _"Other than me, what are you after?" I asked.

"Hm…well, I do wish to acquire the Sharingan…but that can wait. The last time a Guards was born was nearly a century ago—right after Suzume Koizumi decided to regain her 'righteous crown' as the strongest demon to ever exist," Orochimaru replied. He smirked. "But you probably don't know about that, do you, Fox?"

"What are you talking about, 'ttebayo?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes, my tail flicking. "I'm not in the mood for a history lecture. You pose a threat to me and Konoha, and I don't plan on wasting my time listening to complete and utter BS."

He licked his lips, his smirk becoming a wide grin. "A long time ago…" But before he could finish his sentence, I teleported in front of him, throwing a kick to hiss chin. He tilted his head back, flipping backwards a few feet away before continuing, "…there was a young girl around your age…"

I scoffed, teleporting towards him again. I did a roundhouse kick, but he ducked, grabbing my tail. I shouted, a pulse of demonic aura being sent out. The Sannin quickly let go and jumped back, his palms burned from contact. But he still continued, "…and she was a curious little girl, too. One day, she found this odd liquid in a pond at the heart of a forest no human dared to enter…"

Orochimaru's hand shot forward, a dozen brown snakes hissing and baring their fangs at me. I quickly extended my tail, decapitating them and leaving their slithering bodies on the ground to bleed out. He smirked. "And being thirsty from not having any water for nearly a week, she stupidly decided to drink this odd substance..." His hands worked in blurs, his chakra charging up in his chest. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

I charged at the ball of fire, passing right through it thanks to my fire proof anatomy. But the scent of spoiled chakra filled the air again, and bullets of chakra-infused water bullets rammed into my chest, shoulder, stomach and leg. I hissed painfully as I felt my shoulder break under the pressure of the Suiton jutsu. I jumped back, tapping into Kurama's chakra. A red misty chakra cloaked engulfed me, making my entire body burn with pain.

"Oh…so soon?" Orochimaru taunted. "Are you weak, Fox? Use your raw power—the kind that naturally comes from birth!" He sped fhrough another series of blurry hand seals, "_Suiton: Mizuryū no Jutsu_!" A dragon made of chakra, water and demonic energy formed from thin air. It roared, racing towards me with high speeds.

I didn't even think twice to run towards it. Orochimaru seemed surprise, but I couldn't smell the scent of wood over the flurry of bijū chakra and normal chakra. I pumped Kurama's chakra into my legs, and jumped over the water dragon in a summersalt. As I got closer to Orochimaru, I charged up more chakra in my ankles and knees, and kicked with blurring speeds and mighty force. I hit the top of Orochimaru's head, causing him to faceplant into the mossy bark with enough force to nearly break the thick branch in half. The water dragon was gone, but its attack landed on the tree, making it sway and groan. I jumped back before the Sannin could retaliate.

Slowly, Orochimaru rose, pulling his cracked skull out of the ground. I stared in shock. The skin of his face was peeled back to reveal his real face—the one multiple people wanted either dead or alive.

He chuckled weakly upon seeing my shocked expression. He crouched down on all fours, his broken and shattered jaw opening up with a sickening crack that made me cringe. Black hair of a head came out, followed by another replica body of Orochimaru. The first body went limp, and the newly refreshed Orochimaru stood. He smirked. "Rude. You weren't letting me finish my lecture."

I scoffed. "I don't give a shit…"

"As I was saying," he continued obliviously, "the girl mutated into a gigantic dark brown sparrow with green eyes. You can probably guess who this girl was." I glared, not responding. He sighed, and continued, "Suzume Koizumi—the first Guards and demon to ever exist."

I snarled irritably. He was getting on my nerves. I raced forward, swiping my claws, but he dodged, and continued telling his story whilst also dodging easily, "After her creation, she had a child—who is the very first Oni—with Ichigo, the very first Jinkininki and second demon to ever exist…" he ducked another roundhouse kick, sidestepping to his left and throwing a kick that was aimed at my side, "…and that Oni's name is Shukaku. He had two children of his own, Yuzu and Tekuro. And of course, you know the cycle. But Guards weren't showing up anywhere, so Suzume bred artifical Guards of her own, adding her demonic energy to their own, allowing them all to be telepathically connected. They set out, reproduced, and for many years…" he jumped back, shunshining behind me and kicking my painfully numb shoulder, "…demons and humans were living in harmony, creating hyrbrids, or full fledged breeds. But then—" he grunted, blocking a chakra-infused barrage of punches, "—Ōtsutsuki came, and drove demons into hiding in plain sight."

"Just shut up, dattebayo!" I screamed. With a raging roar, a surprisingly strong shockwave of sound shot the Sannin off of the branch and into the neighbor tree branch. "I said I didn't give a shit, and I never will!"

I teleported behind the human-Oni hybrid, kicking the bottom of his spin. He cried out in pain as a loud crack of breaking bones echoed across the forest. I teleported in front of him, sending a pulse of demonic aura into the air and burning the surface of things surrounding me by five meters. Then, I charged towards Orochimaru and punched him in the gut with enough force to send him flying to the ground and creating a crater.

He coughed painfully as I removed my fist, but his smug grin was still worn on his face. "…Very…w-worthy indeed…b-ut have you…ever…th-thought t-to l-ook…twice…Fox?"

I frowned. "What are you…" But my voice trailed off as his damaged image shimmered to show the imposters face—the one whom had presumably ran away in the beginning of this fight. My eyes widened.

"Pretty neat, ain't it?"

I shot up, whipping around to see the same Kusa-nin face I saw before Orochimaru had shedded. My eyes widened even more. "How…"

He smirked. "They were illusions produced by demonic energy. Now…let me finish my story, Fox."

He rushed forward, chain and kunai in hand. In a blur of pure speed, I was pinned to the ground, kunai stabbed into my hands and my tail. I screamed painfully, sharp pains going up my spin. "_Gedo Fūin_!" His hand dug into my gut, and I cried out painfully as I felt my chakra tenkutsu burn as Kurama's chakra was split apart from my own. I coughed, already feeling myself slip into unconsciousness.

Orochimaru slapped me, "Keep awake, brat. I'm not finished." I glared, but didn't comment. His smirk grew. "When the Ōtsutsuki came, demons went into hiding, sensing evil among them. But let's skip ahead eight or so hundred years ahead in time.

Guards were as popular as Succumb at the time, each having a unique form of their own, living happily and peacefully. But a large chunk of Guards, both young and old, were attacking human—or anything in general—because of their stability. For you see, whenever a Guards have nothing to protect, or they have felt they have failed, they either suicide, or they rampage. Suzume Koizumi saw that, and decided to stop the killing sprees by slaughtering her own kind.

"She was successful, but missed two elderly Guards whom, at the time, were both expecting. Can you guess who this newborn will be?" he stated. Not expecting an answer, he continued, "This childs name is Izuna Uchiha—the younger brother of human-Succumb hybrid Madara Uchiha and the griffin everyone fought at the prison a few months ago."

I stared at him, feeling a delayed reaction in my body. "W-what…?"

Orochimaru smirked, noticing the physical delay. "I apologize for stabbing your tail, Fox. I forgot that a Guards' tail has a vital part of the nerve system in it." He chuckled, pulling something out of his outfit. It was a scroll—a Chūnin Exam one—with then kanji for Earth on it. "You have a Heaven scroll, so I know you'll want this."

I scowled weakly.

"Don't worry. It's just that I want my future container to become stronger," he said mockingly as he threw the scroll by my side. "Until next time, Fox." And then he was gone, leaving me to finally drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes earlier…<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba<em>!"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze, his body jerking in alarm. He stared in surprise. Near-invisible wind blades were racing towards him and an unconscious Sakura. He quickly shot up, grabbing Sakura and jumping away. He landed on a nearby branch of another tree, careful not to injure her. He let her lean against his leg, pulling a kunai out. His eyes scanned the branches, careful not to make any kind of alarming sound.

Moments later, a Kusagakure shinobi jumped out, standing a few meters away from Sasuke. He grinned, recognizing the young Uchiha. "Ah, so you are Itachi Uchiha's brother, Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Who are you?" Sasuke hissed. He glared menacingly. "I am not interested in nice-guy talk."

He chuckled. "I'm just a nobody searching for a Heaven scroll. I just happened to run into your team."

Sasuke stared. _That was a dumb move. Now I know that he's got an Earth scroll._ "Why so open about your scroll?"

"I have no intention of passing," he stated. "I'm rather thirsty for a fight with an Uchiha. If you win, then I will give you my Earth scroll. Should you lose, though, I will not hesitate to kill that little pseudo-kunoichi you've got there."

The young Uchiha glared. "You will not harm any members of my team."

He cackled, bemused by Sasuke's slowly rising rage. "Touched a nerve, did I? I apologize. It's just that I wish to have a fight against an Uchiha with a Sharingan."

_Damn…I can't tell him that my Sharingan hasn't even been activated _once_…_ Sasuke thought. He stared neutrally, trying to stay as calm as he could. "Those conditions…I don't like them…but you have an Earth scroll. So I'll agree to them."

The Kusa-nin grinned. "Great. Now…" He raised his arms, speeding through a barrage of hand seals like a professional. "_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!" A ring of water appeared out of thin air, shooting towards the two Team Seven members.

Sasuke gaped. Daibakufu no Jutsu—as far as he was concerned—was an A-rank Suiton jutsu. For a _Genin_ to know the technique was ridiculous! _Who in their right mind would teach a_ Genin_ that_?

The sound of rushing water snapped Sasuke out of his daze of thoughts. As quickly as his legs could go, the young Uchiha grabbed Sakura, and ran towards the tree trunk. He glued himself to the bark with chakra, running away from the destructive Suiton attack. He had made it just in time—Sakura's feet were mere inches from the brute water.

"Heh." The ninja charged towards them, pulling a kunai out of his pouch. He threw it, aiming for Sakura. Sasuke blocked it with his own kunai, clumsily man-handling Sakura to keep her from falling. He pulled her up over his shoulder, fumbling over a few hand seals. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!" He put his fingers to his lips, sucking in a deep breath of air. He charged up the required amount of chakra, and exhaled a fireball as wide as the tree trunk. It raced towards the Kusa-nin, leaving behind scorch marks on the mossy bark.

"_Suiton: Mizudeppo_!" Bullets of compressed chakra-infused water shot at the Katon jutsu, making a billow of steam cover the battle field. "_Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba_!" Blades of near-invisible wind shot out of the steam, aiming straight for Sasuke. He jumped up, twisting in midair and landing clumsily on his feet.

Sasuke put his arms up again, performing the rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit and tiger hand seals. He pulled out five shuriken and a long ninja wire, and exhaled five fireballs, throwing the shuriken to match their movements. "_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_!"

The Kusa-nin swiftly dodged, using Shunshin no Jutsu to dodge the last shuriken. He raised his hands to perform another jutsu, but was stopped by the ninja wire that Sasuke had tied to the shuriken before the second exams. He grinned, using another shunshin to disappear from the wires' clutches. He reappeared a moment later, his leg aimed to sweep Sasuke off of his feet. The Uchiha Genin jumped up, his face scrunched in concentration to keep both himself and Sakura from getting hurt.

He grinned for the umpteenth time, making Sasuke confused. But his confusion was replaced with surprise and pain as a shoe dug into his spin. He gasped, falling forward towards the in-coming punch from the first attacker. He let go of the ninja wire, using his now free hand to push off of the branch. He rolled over the edge, softly landing on his feet on the branch below with a barely conscious Sakura in his arms. He heard a poof, and the Kusa-nin jumped down a few meters from them.

Sasuke glared. "What the hell was that?"

"It was a kinjutsu Tobirama Senju created," he explained, "called Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Did you not notice the off hand seal I made right before I escaped the ninja wire, or is your visual prowess not as expected?"

His glare intensified. There was mockery in his voice that made the Genin want to rage. "You dare mock me?"

The Kusa-nin chuckled. "I—" But the painful scream of the last member of Team Seven cut him off. His eyes narrowed. "Looks like I'm showing no mercy."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _How could I forget about _Naruto_?!_

"Well, seems like I can't stay any longer," stated the ninja. He smirked. "Until next time, Sasuke Uchiha."

His image shimmered—and then he was gone. But Sasuke didn't ponder over it. He quickly jumped from branch to branch towards the scream. He looked left and right, and even looked around the tree branches, but couldn't find Naruto anywhere near by. He swallowed worriedly. He couldn't stand another death, even though it was the fate of a shinobi to experience things acquainted with death.

Suddenly, the world around him shimmered. He pulled out a kunai, eyes darting left and right for any more enemies. He slightly relaxed. There were no enemies near by. He scanned the forest floor below him. He stared in surprise. A large branch was lying next to a crater, and next to that crater was Naruto—pinned by the hands and tail with kunai and chain. He was unconscious, his face alarmingly pale.

Sasuke quickly jumped down, setting Sakura down against the tree branch. He pulled the kunai's out, quick to grab some gauze from Sakura's first aid kit from her pouch. He put gauze pads on Naruto's palms and the back of his hands, pressing them down on the wounds to stop the bleeding. A few moments later, he reached for some gauze, and tied the gauze pad down, doing the same with his Guards tail.

He sighed in relief. As far as he was concerned, this was all he could do. He never bothered with medical ninjutsu—or even medical training in general. He'd just have to set up camp, and wait for everyone to wake up the next day to continue the exams.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu<em>": "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique"**

**"_Suiton: Mizury_****_ū no Jutsu_": "Water Release: Water Dragon Technique"**

**"_Gedo Fūin_": "Five Elements Seal"**

**"****_F_****_ūton: Kaze no Yaiba_": "Wind Release: Blades of Wind"**

**"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_": "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique"**

**"_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_": "Fire Release: Pheonix Fire Sage Technique"**

**"_Shunshin no Jutsu_": "Body Flicker Technique"**

**"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_": "Shadow Clone Technique"**

**(Inner: "...damn that took a lot longer than expected to type...")**

* * *

><p><strong>I told ya. 2-3 reviews, the faster I type.<strong>

**Anyways, I'm going to make my chapters 2500-3000 words to practice extending my chapters to 5000 for Part II, Anthrax: Part I & II and The Final Story.**

**And as of today (2/16/15), this story has reached 20k views. (Inner: "Holy mother fucking shit!")**

**O.o Wow. Just..._wow_. I'm so happy! :D Hurray for me! :D**

**Peace! :3**


	28. Of Paralysis and Plans

**Joe: thank you very much :3**

**NoelleShadows: thank you! I wasn't sure how well the fight scenes would turn out, but I'm glad you like it. :3**

**lovelydragonfly: lol. Thanks for your review :3**

**(Inner: "Why the fuck can't we just finish Edge of Tomorrow? Is it, like, a fucking crime to watch it?! WE JUST WANNA FINISH THE DAMN MOVIE!")**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter<span> 26: Of Paralysis and Plans_

* * *

><p>"I can't feel my tail…" I drowsily whined as I slowly sat up. "Is it still there? I seriously can't feel it…"<p>

"You wake up after nearly three days, and that's the first thing you say?" Sakura snapped. "We were worried sick about you, Naruto-baka!"

I sighed. "Sorry, not sorry. But I am serious—I can't feel my tail."

She frowned. "Odd…"

_**A Guards tail has a vital part of a demons nervous system**. **So I'm sure you won't be able to feel your tail for another two weeks**. _Kurama explained.

I internally sighed. _Why can't you just heal it?_

_**Can't**. **Gedo Fūin is a five-pronged seal**. **Shiki Fūjin is an eight-pronged seal**. **An odd number seal over an even number seal results in interception of the chakra flow**. _Kurama pointed out. Sensing my confusion, he simplified it. _**In other words**,** I can't do squat to heal you**.** Our chakra is completely split apart**._

"Damn…" I murmured.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he jumped down next to us. "Will it hold us back?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so, but my tail has a vital part of my nervous system, so…I can't feel my tail."

"Will it affect us as a whole is what I'm asking," Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh. Well, I was pretty much our defense," I stated. "My tail is literally my center of fighting."

Sakura frowned. "That's not good." She looked concerned. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Why ask?" I questioned.

"Well, you see, an animal with a tail uses it to balance itself when walking," she explained. "You've had your tail for…how long? Two, three years?"

"Five," I said.

"Yeah—that. But since you've had a tail for nearly a decade, surely you'll have a hard time walking, let alone balancing," she pointed out. "Assuming that that clump of nerves that was hit was vital enough to make the feeling of your entire tail go away, how do we know whether or not you can walk?"

I blinked. "Uh…"

Sasuke looked at me. "Don't look so dumb, Usuratonkachi. Try to stand!"

I scoffed, "Alright, dattebayo…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. But her face went from a dead panned expression to a stern one that reminded me of mom in more ways then one. "Be careful, your hands have holes in them, and you have a seriously bad bruise on your stomach."

I rolled my eyes this time. "Yes _mom_." I slowly stood up, frowning as I did so. It was odd not being able to feel my tail. I felt unbalanced—and kind of lightheaded.

"Okay…now try to walk," Sakura said.

I scowled. "It feels weird, dattebayo."

"Just do it, dobe," Sasuke snapped.

I glared, but obeyed; I took one step forward, and then fell backwards with a grunt. "Ow…"

"Was that seriously all?" Sakura dead panned.

"Oh—I'm sorry. Did the fact that I'm very dependent on my tail piss you off?" I snapped.

She glared. "You shouldn't be so dependent on your kekkei genkai, Naruto."

"Yeah, well, you don't know—"

"If Naruto can't walk properly," Sasuke interrupted me, "then it's a major setback we can't afford."

"Do you have a solution?" I asked irritably.

He paused for a second, his face twisted thoughtfully. A few moments later, his expression was an odd one—amusement and embarrassment. "Sakura can't do much…so I'd have to…uh, well…carry you."

"Nope! That's a terrible idea, dattebayo!" I instantly objected.

"Yeah! Why would you even _consider_ that, Sasuke?!" Sakura screeched in agreement.

"Think about it," he stated. "He can't walk properly, and you aren't physically strong enough to carry his weight entirely. So our only option would be to have me carry him."

I scoffed, "That's a stupid point."

"Better than staying Genin for another six months," the Uchiha shot back. "Not to mention, you can be our eyes and ears. So there is a benefit to this."

I scoffed again. But despite my pride, it seemed like a plan that would somewhat work. But there was a downfall to it. "Um…what would happen if someone attacked us?"

Silence.

_Oh, c'mon…_

* * *

><p>I sniffed the air. Blood and sand—lots of both. I grimaced. "I smell blood."<p>

"How fresh is it?" Sasuke asked. "And are you sure that it's an actual fight? Last time it was monkeys, and the time before that it was a snake eating one of the candidates."

"I'm sure." I sniffed again. It wasn't fresh, but it wasn't old. "It seems to be a day or two old; it might be a kill from day one."

"Should we dodge the scene? There could be a camp near where the killers killed," Sakura stated.

I sniffed again. There were no human scents, though I could smell faint traces of spoiled human chakra and bijū chakra. "There is no one there, but we should dodge it for just in case."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, the weather is nice today," I said sarcastically. "Maybe we should go for a swim." I grinned. "But the alligators might eat us, so let's not."

"Can you tell us something _useful_, Usuratonkachi?" he snapped.

"Yeah—you should shower," I replied.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Tailed-dunce."

"Mr. Know-It-All."

"Dead last."

"Am _not_."

"Ha! You wish…"

"Will you two shut it?" Sakura snapped. "We're causing a tornado of insults—and we can't afford to get attacked. Remember?"

I huffed. "It's both of your faults for being demanding…"

"While I disagree with that, I agree with Sakura," Sasuke said a little bit more quietly. "Don't forget, enemies could be both left and right."

"Fine, but it's not gonna be my fault if we get attacked," I grumbled.

Silence reigned, the sound of swishing wind and the soft tapping of zori against trees being the only things to be heard. But that peaceful silence was interrupted by the sounding of a foot hitting against bark. I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes narrowing suspiciously.

I stared in surprise. A man with white hair, fair skin and hazel eyes was following us. He had a thin silver chain around his neck; it was holding a yellow crystal that looked exactly like Katsu's, only this time, it looked—in a way—more ancient.

He wore a dark blue yukata, though it vaguely reminded me of dads haori he often wore, seeing as it was not tied close like normal. The sleeves and ends were tampered and ripped here and there, and he had black shinobi pants with the ends tapped. He wore no shoes—instead, his feet arcs, ankles and akckillies foot were wrapped in gauze.

The man smiled. "Sorry for the scare. I'm a Jinkininki, so I don't expect your friends to notice me." He eyes my Guards tail. "But seeing your tail, I take it you're the Fox dæmon in human skin."

I narrowed my eyes, mouthing, "Who are you?"

He smiled again. "I am Ichigo—Suzume Koizumi's lover, and the very first Jinkininki to ever exist."

I slightly gaped. I was about to 'say' something, but was interrupted by Sakura's question. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

I closed my mouth, looking at her. "Um…it's nothing."

"I'm not looking for a response from you," Ichigo stated. "I'm just here to give you a message from Suzume-chan. It's long, so listen closely."

Though Ichigo got no response, he continued, "She said, quote on quote: 'I apologize if I ruffled your feathers. It's just that since you have my demonic energy, and are in a near-perfect human form, I am greatly interested in you. Now, I wish to give you a warning for future reference. You remember 'Madara's' attack, seeing as you were there yourself. I recommend you try not to use demonic energy around him; depending on chakra gives you more chances of winning with the excuse of just adding to the ninjutsu.

"'But my main warning is about an Ōtsutsuki—who is not that Akemi brat. He is a Guards like you and me, so you'll know him when you see him. I do not know his name, but he has a snake-lizard hybrid tail. Be aware, Fox, for he is dangerous'," Ichigo said.

I frowned. So there is more danger. Wonderful.

The Jinkininki jumped up beside Sasuke, holding up a replica of the necklace he wore. Only this time, the inside of the crystal was moving like powder in water. "Take this, and put this on. It'll hide your demonic energy on a constant scale, so you won't be caught so easily. Also, I will be able to know where you are, so if you do get caught again, I would know instantly."

I gave him a small, near-unnoticeable nod of understanding in response. I found it to be slightly fishy, but seeing as he didn't take advantage of my current state, he seemed to be one of the good guys. I felt the chain get slipped on by Ichigo.

"I must be going now," he said. "Until next time." He nodded his farewell, and then left in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

* * *

><p>"…and we should be at the tower in a few hours."<p>

I blinked, glancing at Sasuke. "Did you say something?"

"Naruto-baka," Sakura snapped quietly.

I scowled in annoyance. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about a battle plan if we ever get attacked."

She glared, but didn't say anything to object.

"I was just explaining that we need to take a detour since we're literally a few miles away from the tower," Sasuke stated neutrally. "Weaker teams are bound to be lying in wait to steal our scrolls. I know you can detect them almost instantly, Naruto, but even then we could have some difficulty. As of now, you are both our strongest and weakest link."

"Olay…so what's your master plan?" I dead panned.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, pointing to the tower we could clearly see from the tree branch we were standing on—though I was sitting. He pulled out a kunai, and started carving in lines as he spoke quietly, "First we'll go straight ahead. Teams will bound to be following us within minutes, which is where genjutsu will come in. Sakura, I know you know Edo Senkai, so you can use it to mislead the enemy into thinking south is north."

Sakura nodded.

He carved in some more lines. "We'll go left, and slowly make our way towards the tower while also staying in that direction. Should another enemy come, Sakura…"

"I know—use Edo Senkai," she said.

Sasuke nodded. "Naruto will act as our 'eyes'. So make sure to keep a keen eye out, and tell us if there are any genjutsu's."

I looked at the carvings. "Effective and fast…sounds good, I guess. But what happens if they dispel the genjutsu?"

"Plan B is to split, run and meet right here," Sasuke replied bluntly. He stabbed the kunai into the first point of the line. "Should an enemy follow, kill them."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke, we can't—"

"Pinky," I snapped. "It's gonna happen sooner or later. There isn't shit you can do about having a to kill. Do you hear my words, or must I speak in the terms of a fan girl?"

She sighed sharply. "…I get that, but why not later…?"

"Best to do it now than never," Sasuke murmured. "Let's get going. We're wasting daylight."

* * *

><p>It was around mid day by the time we were about two miles away from the tower when we were attacked. A kunai had shot at me, and was collaborated with a genjutsu. The air was filled with chakra—spoiled warm milk.<p>

Sasuke deflected the kunai with a weapon of his own, landing in a clearing with Sakura to his left. He glanced at her. "Sakura! Hurry up!"

"I'm on it! _Genjutsu: Edo Senkai_!" She pressed her hands together, the scent of warm milk overriding the spoiled scent as she castes the illusion. The genjutsu-created clones disappeared, and the three Genin who stupidly decided to attack us.

The Uchiha used the snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger hand seals, "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!" I smelled warm milk again as he exhaled a fireball at the enemy, hitting them without trouble. "Let's go."

Without hesitation, Sasuke jumped into the trees, Sakura following close behind. I sniffed the air again, glancing over my shoulder to the disappearing battle field. "They won't be passing, it seems."

Sakura frowned. She was about to say something, but she shut her mouth as soon as she understood what that meant. Her frown deepened. "…I know this is a bad time to ask this…but why are you so accepting about killing others? Do you guys really want to be cold-hearted killers."

I glanced at her, a grin on my face. "Look at my dad. On the battle field, he's a cold killer. At home, he's a loving father and a great leader as well as a friend you can lean on. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"…A little," she said. "So…lemme get this straight…you're saying that we can be cold-hearted killers _and_ loving friends and family?"

I nodded. "Remember, ninja or not, a human is a human. And from what I've learned so far from you all, is that you can always be two-faced, no matter how rough it might be."

Sakura simply nodded, not saying anything else and just paying attention to the forest around us. I internally sighed. She was still torn, I could tell. It was rather annoying—she was a kunoichi. She should know by now that killing and harming others is an inevitable doing in the world of ninja. I glanced at her. "If you're so against hurting and killing, then why don't you become a medic-nin? You have the knowledge and stuff."

She frowned again. "But then I would be considered weak…"

"Look at Tsunade," I pointed out. "She's a kunoichi and a medic-nin, and she's the exact opposite of weak."

"I guess…"

"Lighten up, dattebayo! Your broodiness is annoying."

"I'm not broody!"

"Then you're PMSing!"

"I'm not doing that either, Naruto-baka!"

"Shut your mouths, you two," Sasuke snapped. "Enemies could be closer than we think."

I huffed. "It's fine, there are none heading in our direction. Just keep going straight, we'll be at the tower if we hurry. Not to mention, it's mid day. So if we don't hurry, it'll get too dark for us to travel, and we'll be another day behind," I stated. "Today is our third. Tomorrow would be our fourth."

"But that's enough time to make it to the tower," Sakura pointed out. "Why hurry?"

"Remember what Ibiki said: 'Anything is possible'," I replied. "An example would be like just a few moments ago. If we didn't have a plan, we would have been stuck fighting them for who knows how long."

"He has a point," Sasuke agreed. "If we hadn't done what we had done, then we would've been the dead ones instead of them. After all, Anko _did_ say that the second part of the Chūnin Ninja Selection Exams was survival of the fittest."

I nodded my agreement. But I couldn't help but wonder, even if I was a demon in human skin, why would everybody be interested in me? I was still young. I didn't know shit; intriguing or not, I was still a child.

_So what makes me so special?_

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Genjutsu: Edo Senkai<em>": "Art of Illusions: Impure World"**

**"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_": "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique"**

**About 300 words less than my goal of 3k words, but it's close enough.**

**Anyways, I know it's a bit of a felled ending of a chapter, but I couldn't think of much else. And yes, Ichigo does play a rather critic role in the story. Without him, I don't think the story's plot would go as smoothly as planned.**

**Peace! :3**


End file.
